The Rebel to the Revolutionary
by marylouleach
Summary: John Watson comes from a long line of Omega activists and political prisoners. Sherlock Holmes is the son and grandson of Alpha autocrats. John is forced into sharing his first heat with the only Alpha he's ever trusted as a friend. Sherlock can't look at John after his biology takes over and he betrays John's trust. The two are destined to meet again and again. Omegaverse AU/mm
1. Chapter 1 WATCH

_**CHAPTER 1. WATCH**_

Magnus Holmes watched the surveillance footage, his youngest son was clever, but Magnus was brilliant. He leaned back in his throne like black leather chair, rubbing his clean shaven face.

"Who is that Omega he's with?" Magnus demanded of his PA. The Beta glanced briefly at the screen and turned to his boss nervously.

"I'll find out sir." The PA quickly scribbled a note onto his black leather diary. The dark haired agent knew his boss hated any delay. He'd been summoned to the man's office twice today. Each time was to fire a new employee for performing some imagined slight, or for not showing up on time. Or perhaps there was a wrinkle in the employee's suit. E never knew exactly what set off the older man.

This was the third time he was made to conference with the brown haired government employee. The room was furnished like any office at the agency, although this one was less lavish. The man had a way about him; he kept everything simple and impersonal. Even the dark curtains were pulled closed, giving the room a doomed feeling.

"Good. You do that E. I want a full report. Discretion E, I don't have to warn you what happened to the last PA who failed me." The Alpha in the dark suit waved his PA off, continuing to watch his son; the youngest Holmes had always been such a problematic boy. Now it seemed there was a chink in the brat's armor.

Sherlock was throwing his dark head back and laughing, really laughing and his posture was relaxed. The way the eighteen year old Alpha was looking at the younger blond, and an Omega of all things, well it was surprising as hell.

Sherlock never showed interest in anyone or anything for that matter, the boy claimed that his biology didn't affect him like it did the rest of his gender. He apparently thought himself above all that.

_Well wasn't this a turn up. _Magnus narrowed his eyes on the nameless Omega; he could be the breaking of Sherlock Holmes. Perhaps a lesson would be learned, and his son would finally come to realize that no one was above their biology.

He would make the proper arrangements; his son should thank him for going to such lengths to ensure the Omega's social growth as well as Sherlock's.

Perhaps the Holmes name wouldn't be lost after all, once Sherlock realized how enjoyable knotting could be; Magnus would be able to set his son up with a preferable bondmate.

Mycroft had already made his choice, the stubborn older son was courting some young Alpha, and he was yet to reveal who. Magnus would find out soon enough, perhaps arrange for an _**"accident."**_

First things first as the saying went, _first things first_.

The chestnut haired Holmes grinned darkly; his sons had rebelled against their nature long enough.

Mycroft wasn't fooling Magnus he was moving up politically, trying to overthrow the elder Holmes. The head of the family would not be parted with power. Mycroft might think himself just as brilliant and a god of strategy but Magnus was always three moves ahead.

He had been sure to hide Sherlock away, detoxing, far from the ambitious elder brother's coddling reach. Mycroft had yet to find out just where Magnus had hidden the little rebellious brat. Oh, the oldest son tried to appear indifferent but Magnus saw right through it.

His sons would learn soon enough just who the head of the family was and they would learn to bow and to submit.

**~0~**

Sherlock made his way to the normal meeting spot; he tried not to look too eager. However John was the only break in the monotony of this horrid institution. The shade of the tall oak kept him out of view of the surveillance cameras. No doubt father would enjoy invading his privacy even more. Sherlock had already located the hidden cameras in his room. Predictable.

The younger Holmes waited trying to read the book on Chemistry he'd brought along, John liked to listen to him read out loud, and his knowledge of chemistry was rudimentary at most but he did try to keep up with Sherlock. John wasn't boring like the others, John liked to listen and he didn't have such fragile feelings. If Sherlock made a deduction John found them brilliant, amazing and clever, not like the others who called him a freak.

The young Alpha checked the small yard on the other side of the high barb wired fence. The other Omegas were milling around as usual but no sign of John.

After the half and hour of allotted Omega yard time was nearly up, Sherlock was standing, walking the fence line, his book forgotten near the tree. The Omega side had yellowed grass and no trees for shade, there were a few old and worn down play equipment like footballs and maybe lawn darts but nothing like the Alpha side.

The landscaping on Sherlock's side was kept neat and green. Several trees lined the property, and the stone walkways were kept swept and trim. Even the stone benches and picnic tables were kept clear of vines or wear.

Sherlock strained to see past the idiots now lining up like sheep, some cast nervous glances his way. Others refused to acknowledge him, they all wore the same orange jumpsuits, whereas the Alphas were issued blue scrub like uniforms.

One of the Omegas was watching Sherlock curiously, the teenager turned to her friends then moved slowly towards a football left near the fence. Sherlock read intent in her blue eyes. He turned his back to the fence, hands in his pockets.

She picked up the old nearly flat football. "You're Holmes right?" the girl with the blond hair whispered. Sherlock rolled his eyes and made a soft humming noise. "I know John considers you a friend. Stupid as that is. Alphas aren't meant to be anyone's friend. " Sherlock held back the cold remark just at the tip of his tongue, he wanted her to continue.

"He-is being punished. You won't see him for at least a week. They have him in the hole."

"The hole?"

"It's isolation, a dark cupboard, no light allowed, a bucket for a toilet."

"Why? What-" Sherlock hated the concern that leaked into his question. He didn't care, this wasn't caring. It was curiosity. After all John was shy, and quiet, he wasn't challenging or overly defiant.

"He-" The teenager paused "He said no." She held the ball her back to the fence, "Thomsen wanted to-well you would know. After all we are being reeducated and socialized." The Omega couldn't keep the disgust from her voice. Sherlock gripped the fence turning completely.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"They took his heat suppressors. Do you understand what that means? John turned eighteen two weeks ago."

"It was his birthday-" Sherlock wondered how he didn't know that.

"It's not like you would ask. You Alphas are all so wrapped up in yourselves. Seriously why are you even his friend? John is too good for some stuck up prick like you." She squeezed the nearly flat ball in her hands, turning to glare at Sherlock. "Thomsen came to collect him and John put a pencil through his hand."

"Collect-"

"He wanted to start the training early. So he tried to include John in with the usual round up, he takes all the "_of age_ " Omegas. But if you ask me, the sick bastard just likes em young." The girl shivered.

"Where is he?"

"They keep them in the far corner the east block. Not like you can visit. They won't let anyone not even family in. Of course none of us have family or we wouldn't be here playing whore for you rich Alphas." She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Sherlock growled, but the girl just hurried to join the line. Sherlock slapped the fence in frustration. He needed to help John.

**_~0~ _**

John held his knees to his chest, it was suffocating in this hole, no sounds penetrated the walls, he counted the meals two days and two nights had gone by. They'd put him here none too gently, his side ached still from the hard kicks; at least the lump at the back of his head had gone down.

His mouth had gone dry, the cold oatmeal they'd shoved through the slit in the door hadn't been very filling and he wished he had water.

The sound of the latch sliding and then lifting made him tense, he scooted himself into the corner, careful not to knock the bucket for waste over.

Light flooded the room from the corridor; John prepared himself expecting heavy blows to fall on his shoulders and back.

"John?" a voice hissed. "John!? Get up you idiot. We haven't much time."

"Sherlock?" John's heart started to pound in his throat, the familiar scent of spice and cigarettes took the place of panic.

"No it's Father Christmas. Yes it's me. I see isolation has addled your already slow mind."

"Oi!" John growled getting to his feet, squinting his eyes still couldn't adjust to the fluorescence in the corridor. A hand grabbed his wrist and he was pulled into the fresh air then down the hall, his bare feet registered the cold tile beneath him, his heated skin cooled in the open air.

"Here. Take these." Sherlock thrust a water bottle and two yellow tablets at him.

"Are these what I think they are?" John whispered drinking the water greedily.

"Yes. Apparently," Sherlock edged around the corner, checking to see if it were safe to move forward. "It's easier to acquire heat suppressants on the Alpha side then the Omega's. And it'll be difficult to get away if your scent grows any stronger."

"How did you know?"

"Sssh." Sherlock pushed John into a utility closet two Orderlies in white were passing. One halted sniffing the air, the other kept walking, Sherlock held his breath keeping John directly behind him, hoping his own scent was overpowering enough. At the same time the young Alpha tried to block out the delicious aroma that was John.

After the two Alphas passed Sherlock exhaled unaware he was still holding John's wrist, his thumb absentmindedly stroking over John's erratic pulse. John leaned into his rescuer his head resting between Sherlock's shoulders, his breathing slowing.

"Thanks." John whispered shakily into Sherlock's bony back. "I owe you-"

"Well I was looking for a reason to leave this horribly boring prison, you only supplied me with ample motivation."

"You shouldn't have come for me. If they catch you-"

"John shut up." The blond shook his head and smiled. Sherlock felt his own heart sped up, this was the first time they were ever truly face to face without a fence to separate them. And John's state of undress, his skin pressed and burned through Sherlock's clothes, it was becoming hard to think clearly.

He inspected John's pale face, bruises lined his jaw line where fingers had gripped him cruelly. The pale skin around John's neck had been abused as well, hands had gripped John's forearms, his wrists and Sherlock wondered where else the Omega had been affected.

"It's all superficial. Apparently they don't like to hear the word no."

"Idiots." Sherlock snapped, John only nodded.

"I never thought I'd see you. Or be glad to see you." John tried to lighten the tension.

"John, don't talk. Lets run. We only have to get to the employee exit at the end of the hall, I've pinched a key card. Then we are free."

"Alright friend lead the way." John pulled his arm free, his cheeks flushing from the warmth that had spread through him under the Alpha's touch.

The blond teenager didn't want to be_ that_ Omega, the one that clung to his Alpha. Besides Sherlock wasn't _his_ Alpha, the taller boy was John's friend, and even though he had gorgeous gray eyes almost silver close up, and delicate cheekbones, Sherlock wasn't interested in an Omega. He'd stated it before, he was Asexual, and he held no interest in anything but science and puzzles.

The two were sprinting for the door; John tried to keep up with Sherlock's long legs when he felt a stabbing pain in his back. He cried out startled, everything went blank, and a fire burned through his muscles. He found himself twitching from the shock of it on the cold tile floor.

"Got you Johnny boy." Thomsen's evil sneer recognizable anywhere. He held a taser gun with the electrodes embedded into John's back.

Sherlock had heard John's whimper and he threw himself at the smug Orderly. Thomsen didn't expect the Alpha teen to tackle him, or the deep growl of warning. The orderly had no idea where or who this dark haired kid was but whomever he was the bastard had a hard fist for one so thin.

John could only lay twitching helplessly, eyes wide, barely able to focus on the fight. Then he moaned trying to warn his friend of the nurse nearing with a syringe. Too late she caught Sherlock just at the base of the neck, the teenage Alpha swore as he slumped forward.

"Get him up there's a room for him set up special on request." The female Alpha ordered, straightening her white lab jacket.

"And what of Watson?" Thomsen spat hauling a limp Sherlock up to his feet.

"Him too. I suspect he was given heat suppressors by Holmes. We may have to pump his stomach first. Looks like these two were perfectly matched after all."

"What? He hasn't even attended one training session!" Thomsen almost whined. John tried to understand their words, but his whole body was aching, his head felt thick and his stomach threatened to turn.

"Just do it! It's on special orders." The nurse snapped, pulling the electrodes from John's back cruelly.


	2. Chapter 2 Force

_**Warnings of violence and dubious consent, this story was rated MA for a reason.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2. FORCED**

John could feel the warmth spreading through his body, he felt hot all over. Whatever they had given him after forcing him to be sick was causing his skin to burn, and itch. Panic was starting to set in once he realized he was naked, naked and helpless.

The orderlies had stripped him while he was half conscious, he could hardly remember being restrained or forced to lay face down on a hard mattress. The room wasn't dark, and something in him warned he wasn't alone.

His body was starting to feel heated, and he pressed into the mattress looking for some form of relief. An unfamiliar wetness was becoming more and more noticeable and uncomfortable between his legs. He felt a slight tinge of embarrassment thinking he'd wet himself.

Then he felt a hand on his back, panic surged through him confirming his fears; he wasn't alone. Whimpering he tried to sink into the mattress away from the strangers touch, at the same time his body arched against the cool hand.

"Don't please. Just let me go." John begged into the mattress, he needed out before his body embarrassed him further.

"You smell so good." The familiar baritone whispered, warm breath close to his ear, a nose nuzzled his neck and John groaned instinctively. "Like honey and-"

"Sherlock?" John pulled on his restraints frantic, his legs were spread wide as were his arms, it was hopeless. "Sherlock. Please untie me. Help-"

"So soft." Sherlock was whispering, his hands starting to caress the sensitive skin of John's lower back. Warm lips were pressing against his bruised ribs.

"Stop. Sherlock, please." John whimpered, a sob. "Help me." John pulled on his restraints, he could feel his self control starting to slip. How could he want to be touched like this? Why had they been locked in this room?

John understood it now, the reason they pulled his suppressants, why he was presented like this and the comprehension infused him with panic and he started to plead. This was wrong, not like this, anything but this. Sherlock wasn't himself, John had read the biology of the Omega. His pheromones would be coating the air, causing all logical thought to slip from the Alpha's usually rational mind. Instinct would drive the body that would mount him, would push into him and force him-

"No." John sobbed. "Not you." He knew Sherlock would resent him later, would hate what John had done. "Please, someone!" He yelled.

"Sssh." Sherlock was petting his head gently. "Sssh, wont hurt you. "

"Oh, god. Sherlock snap out of it! You don't want this." John turned his head trying to see his friend. Sarah was right, Omegas and Alphas couldn't be friends, not when their chemistry were so different. John knew he was responsible for Sherlock's loss of inhibitions. It was his bodies scent calling to all unbonded Alphas, calling to them to mount him and scratch the unbearable itch of heat.

"You don't want this!" John yelled, feeling a hand slipping over the slope of his naked rear, long fingers dipping into the slick wet pooling around his hole.

"You're so warm. So wet." The baritone whispered intrigued, "I can make it better." Lips were pressing against the back of John's thighs.

"No. no." The blond Omega tried to fight his rising wantonness. He couldn't help but arch upward. Groaning when a tongue dipped into his most private of parts.

"Taste so delicious."

John gasped feeling the bed shift with the added weight of another. Skin, naked skin was straddling his waist, another moan escaped John's lips. The heat was coming, the room filled with their two scents, it was becoming hard to think. His own erection was pushing into the hard mattress, he found himself moving against the rough sheets wanting and needing the friction.

John squeezed his eyes shut, imaging Sherlock's gray eyes dilated wide with want, the rest of him lost to the desire.

"Please." John didn't know if it were a plea to be released or one to be fucked. Either way the now naked body moved behind him, a hardness digging into his back, dragging with agonizingly slow movements down sliding over his soaked crack and finally the head of a hard cock pressed at John's self lubricated hole. "Ugh." John rolled his hips upwards, his mind blank, the protests lost completely overridden by the instinct to be filled. "God." He groaned.

"John." Sherlock pushed forward with an eager thrust, the Alpha was lost in the waves of pleasure. "So warm, so wet. Mine." He growled.

John hadn't expected the initial pain, even with the natural lubricant he wasn't prepared in anyway for the thick rod that penetrated without warning. He arched his back, whimpering in response. Hands held his hips still, pausing mercifully, allowing the Omega's body to adjust. The scent of Sherlock was overwhelming and John pushed himself up to be closer, to feel the cool skin against his heated body. "Perfect. You feel so perfect." Sherlock nipped John's ear and started to thrust savagely, his knot growing quickly.

"No, it's too much-" John whispered trying to relax himself, the physical pain was overwhelming. This was his first heat, the first time anyone or thing had been inside of him, he was being stretched painfully.

From the health courses he'd been given in school he knew that knotting was something a consenting couple worked up to after sharing a couple heats.

"Mine." He heard the growl, teeth biting aggressively at his shoulder searching for John's neck.

"No. Sherlock please you don't want that." John tried to find his sense, to hold a thought. If Sherlock bonded him he'd never forgive John. John couldn't keep his resistance up much longer, the thrusting was coming harder and harder, he could feel himself being pulled over the hard alpha cock. A searching hand slipped under his hips, languid fingers started to wrap around his own pained erection.

"I'm going to knot you John. You will take me, god you're beautiful." The Alpha groaned pushing into John harder. "You'll be mine John. Mine." He grunted moving faster.

"Stop." John breathlessly tried to protest but his own body moved against the hand beneath him and the cock inside him. "It's too much." He groaned a mixture of pain and pleasure vibrating towards him as he felt himself starting to uncoil.

"Tell me you want it."

"No." John whimpered helplessly into the mattress, pushing into the hard dick. "Oh god!" He felt himself starting to come undone the thrusts harder, the hand milking his cock faster, and tighter.

Sherlock felt his knot inflating, pushing past the final ring of resistance he cried out feeling John spray warm cum into the Alpha's hungry hand. With a last possessive thrust Sherlock released his seed, the knot locking the two together.

Sherlock came to his senses locked to the body beneath him, a very tense body. The smell of sex invading his senses, he swallowed hearing the muffled sobs from the young Omega beneath him.

"Oh god." He cringed, realization followed by disgust flooding him, but he couldn't pull away they were still locked by his knot.

"John?" The sobs quieted, but the Omega didn't answer. "God-John I'm-" Sherlock couldn't think of what to say. What had he done? Bruises lined the pale skin, some old and some new.

More guilt, the Alpha felt sick and needed to get away. "John are you hurting?"

"Please don't talk to me." John managed, shifting slightly beneath the taller Alpha.

"We have to wait for my knot to deflate then I'll get off of you." Sherlock swallowed the rising bile, John was still cuffed to the bed, vulnerable and unable to defend himself. The two laid there uncomfortably, Sherlock felt John's shaking shoulders, his own heart tore at the occasional sob making it past the small Omega's defenses.

This was Sherlock's first shared heat, and from the way John had acted it was his as well. Finally after an hour his knot had gone down enough to release his friend.

"I'll get you free." Sherlock fumbled with the restraints, trying to keep the contents of his stomach down. Once John was free the naked Omega curled into himself and sobbed.

"John-" Sherlock realized he too were naked and didn't make to physically comfort the younger man, knowing it would only cause the distressed Omega more panic.

"Please lets not talk." John sniffed. "Please-" Just then the door to their room entered and Sherlock was on his feet ready to defend the vulnerable Omega.

"Oh how sweet." The nurse signaled for two big muscular Beta Orderlies to enter. Sherlock stood his ground, "Don't touch him or I'll kill you!" He growled savagely.

"Oh his use is over. You're father will be so proud to know you are just like everyone else, susceptible to biology. Just as he predicted."

"My father?" Sherlock felt John flinch under his consoling hand, Sherlock was reaching behind him to reassure his friend no one would touch him. The words from the witch were confusing.

"Yes, he thought it was appropriate to arrange this little meeting."

Sherlock thought he was going to be sick, the Orderlies grabbed his arms and he didn't fight them, someone threw a robe over his shoulders, he turned to look at John, blood on the sheets where he'd been penetrated too roughly.

"John-I'm sorry." Sherlock hoped the Omega heard him, knowing it was too much to be given forgiveness.

"Get him cleaned up." The nurse waved the Orderlies away, she approached John with a look of sympathy. "I'll see to the Omega."


	3. Chapter 3 Promises

**CHAPTER 3. PROMISES**

Sherlock paced back and forth in his room, he'd showered several times attempting to get the scent of John off of him. He'd cringed at the blood on his now flaccid erection.

Memories of John beneath him came flooding back, it was a blur as if he'd been outside his body, he'd never experienced such a hard biological pull towards someone.

How could he have allowed this to happen? John was in pain or worse he could have been irreversibly damaged. He had to get back to John, just to be sure, and then he would never go near the Omega again. He had to find a way to protect him, to keep the others from him. John was vulnerable now, he needed to be kept safe, to be secure. Were they tying him down again? Was there someone else mounting him, ignoring his pain? Sherlock growled "MINE." He wouldn't let them near his Omega, no not his Omega, his friend. The Alpha side of him was battling with logic, he needed to get back and keep John safe. Safe and he would never hurt him again, Sherlock would just be sure he was alright, that he wasnt hurting. Then he'd promise John to get him out of this place, to get him far away and never touch him again.

He started to kick his door and beat his fists against it. The bastards had been sure to check his pockets and search his room for anything used as a lock pick. He would get back to John, even if it meant begging.

**_~0~_**

John was forced under the cold water, his aching body protesting the jostling and movements. The physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional torment he felt. He'd never been so disgusted with himself; they'd used his biology against him, and wielded it as a weapon against his friend.

Would Sherlock forgive him? The nurse said it was over, he would never be allowed to see the dark haired Alpha again. This was painful and at the same time a relief. He wouldn't have to face his friend, to see the disgust or worse hatred.

Even now his body still burned uncontrollably, he was left to himself in the empty room, the sheets on the bed changed, he shivered seeing the restraints. Thomsen would be back, the Orderly promised he'd return to relieve John's pain.

The door opened and John tensed, moving to the farthest corner, his legs shaky and body trembling.

"Alright. Here you go Holmes. You're damn lucky your daddy is a powerful man. This is against protocol." The Beta Orderly pushed the teenage Alpha into the small training room. "Try to be less of a savage you little bastard. Damaging them does us no good. It's damn hard to train something that's broken." The muscular dark haired Beta growled slamming then locking the door behind him.

"John." Sherlock started forward but the Omega half sobbed half moaned.

"No-no no." John cowered in the corner wearing nothing but his regulation issued white boxers. Sherlock pulled his blue robe off and moved slowly towards the Omega.

"John. Please. I'm not here to hurt you. I-I wont touch you again. Just, please-" Sherlock draped his robe over the smaller bruised body of the blond. The Alpha crouched down and his hands hovered over John, not knowing exactly where to touch him without causing him pain or panic.

"John. Please believe me. I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I wanted to break out of this place. And When I heard you were in that dark hole. I just couldn't leave you behind. But my-it's my fault they did this to you. Please. Can you believe me when I say I never wanted this? I would have never-"

John didn't speak ,he only kept his head buried against his knees, hugging his legs to his chest rocking slowly.

"You have to go." He finally managed in a hoarse whisper.

"John-"

"No. Stop talking you have to go." John pleaded his blue eyes finally coming to hold the gray ones. "Its not over." He sobbed. "I can feel the-my heat is still going. And he's going to come back and finish what you started-"

"No. John. No one is going to hurt you." Sherlock growled possessively, unaware of how his voice made the fragile Omega flinch. "You are mine." He snapped, "I won't let them near you."

John couldn't help but lean into the protection of Sherlock's embrace. "We are going to get the hell out of here John. Then you can go wherever you want. I can help you. Somehow I will."

"You can't help me Sherlock. I'm trouble." John shivered breathing in the scent of the Alpha.

"It's not true." Sherlock ran his hands through John's damp hair, holding the Omega to his chest. "You are perfect."

"It's the pheromones making you say that. You'll hate me later." Sherlock couldn't reply instead he held John tighter.

His own heart started to pound against his sternum, and he swore at the stirring in his groin. John caught the whispered curse; he felt his heart ache deep in his chest.

"John-you smell so sweet. Like the honey straight from a hive." Sherlock whispered into the top of John's hair.

John only burrowed closer to the offered security, he would accept this, knowing where it would lead.

His guilt was pushed back as the hot need started to take over, he whimpered trying to fight the waves of want, but his shorts were already damp, instinct demanded he be filled.

Cool hands pealed the robe back, caressing the pale skin of his bony shoulders and stroking John's spine, leaving trails of fire in his wake.

John moaned pushing closer, gripping Sherlock's blue shirt front.

Sherlock's mouth was pressing hungrily onto Johns, a quick tongue pushed past half parted lips, exploring the treasure of warmth within.

Sherlock tried to hold on to his senses tried to keep himself under control but he wanted more.

"John, I'll make it better." He panted pushing himself against the smaller figure, pulling John gently to his feet guiding him to the bed.

**_~0~_**

Magnus paused the video footage, he made sure to burn it all to a disc. Well two discs one he would keep for himself. The Alpha could see what his son found so appealing in the ordinary Omega; the boy wasn't bad to look at. He had a handsome enough face, and a somewhat defiant personality. Such bad habits were fun to break in. His Omega wife had been the same way, and she broke eventually, broke just like any well trained Omega.

He had warned Trevor, but Victor was a stubborn one, and that stubbornness most likely ran in their family. Magnus ran a hand over the young Omegas image frozen on the screen. If Sherlock was bored with the boy perhaps Magnus could take him into hand.

"Watson!" Magnus called into the intercom on his desk. "Get in here! I have a package needing to be sent."

"Yes sir, right away." The blond agent entered, scanning the room out of habit. The ex soldier was retired from the front lines, instead she'd been hired on as one of Magnus' lackeys. For the obvious reasons, he knew it would get under Victor's skin knowing his Granddaughter was working for the Magnus and his anti Omega regime, that and Magnus needed to keep some kind of leverage on the Trevor family.

"Agent Watson I want you to deliver this to your grandfather, and after he views it tell him he has exactly twenty four hours to make a decision."

"Sir." The tall blond didn't hesitate, she was more than willing to prove her loyalty, Magnus liked this. Harriett Watson was retired army she'd made quite the mark before she left the armed forces with a job offer from Magnus' office. One she would look like a traitor if she turned down.

Magnus studied her emotionless face, he wondered if her youngest brother shared the same color of cobalt blue eyes. He debated on the idea of allowing his youngest son to keep the Omega Watson. It would keep Trevor compliant, besides Harriett was proof that the Watson-Trevor stock wasn't bad. Perhaps the DNA could be salvaged; his son would provide beautiful heirs, strong and intelligent.

**_~0~_**

Agent Watson glared at the package in her hand; she hadn't seen her traitor Grandfather in fifteen years. Not since Father had been thrown in jail and John was taken into foster care.

Her partner pulled up to the flat, "Stay here. I'll be quick." Harry didn't wait for Brooke's reply. By now her partner, another Alpha, was used to being ordered around by the senior officer. The red haired man just sighed heavily and watched his partner approach the blue door.

"Hello." The Housekeeper answered brightly "May I help you?" The older Omega woman kept her voice polite, and Harry tried not to roll her eyes impatiently.

"Yes, is Victor Trevor in?"

"Oh, yes. Come in, is this business or-"

"I have a package and a message to deliver." Harry cut the old woman in the gray house dress off.

"Right this way dear." The woman started towards the library. "Don't bother. I know the way." The Omega didn't speak instead she stepped aside allowing Harry to move down the narrow hall towards the small library.

The walls were covered in pictures; she refused to study any of them, and instead kept her dark sunglasses in place. Her long blond ponytail swishing behind her. The corner of her eyes caught several photographs of her mother and younger brother. She rejected any urge to pause and give them thought; instead she tightened her grip on the package in her hands. Before entering the library she tugged on her black suit straightened her standard issue black tie and entered without knocking.

Her grandfather was standing near the window a cup of tea in his hands; he didn't turn to greet her.

"So, another message from Holmes?"

Harry didn't reply instead she tossed the envelope on the tidy desk of grandfathers. The man hadn't changed much; his black hair was peppered grayer than black, and his blue eyes held deeper lines around the edges and his forehead as well. He was wearing a brown jumper and a pair of jeans. Casual as always, how disgusting the man had no pride.

"I suppose he wants me to watch this and then answer his question. Well it better be good." He huffed taking the envelope he put the disc into his laptop. Harry kept her face cool and eyes forward.

"What the hell-" Grandfather growled, hitting a button for the volume he sat down completely pale. Harry only waited impatiently, all this sentiment was suffocating; really the man was an Alpha he should at least act like one.

"Don't, please. Just let me go-"

Harry found herself moving to gain access to the screen, she had to confirm what her ears were promising.

She had to grip the edge of the desk; her brother was crying for help, he was being mounted by a dark haired Alpha.

Her Grandfather picked his laptop up and hurled it at the wall, turning cold dead eyes onto her.

"You tell that son of a bitch we had a deal. He swore if I faded into the back ground he would release John back to me unharmed at eighteen! I will hunt down those in his inner circle I will find his family and I will send them back to him in pieces! IN PIECES! I swore an oath and he has broken his word. You-"he tried to catch his breath moving angrily in Harry's direction.

"You! What kind of honor do you have! You would allow that monster to rape your brother. Your blood! Alpha means to protect family-"

"This is your fault!" Harry shouted back, feeling as if she were fifteen again. "You should have never-"

"Get out!" Her grandfather snarled. "Get out! You are just as guilty as they are. You are on their side. Holmes knows nothing about hell fire, but he will come to know it. Don't expect mercy from me Harriett, you are just another government drone and you are no family of mine. If I see you again it will be at the end of my gun."

Harriett took a step back, her Grandfather standing at his full height and using his age to his advantage. And God help her she believed him, he meant what he said.


	4. Chapter 4 Deals with the Devil

**CHAPTER 4. Deals with the Devil**

Harry didn't return as promptly as her boss would expect, she first made a quick phone call. She could still hear her brother's pleas, though she didn't watch the rest of the sick video, she wasn't an idiot. She knew what took place, what Magnus arranged for her brother. Her little brother, whom she thought was safely away in some foster home, well taken care of.

However according to her Grandfather's outburst some kind of deal had been struck between the Trevor's and Holmes', a deal that had been irreversibly broken.

She knew that kid in the video right away, recognized that dark head of hair, after all hadn't she been the one to find him close to death with a needle in his arm unconscious in some alley.

She should have let the little bastard die instead of calling it in to the boss. Now it was her turn to do what her Grandfather had failed to, she would protect John.

"Mr. Mycroft Holmes?" Harry didn't wait for an answer. "I have a proposition for you. One I believe you will be very interested in making. Please meet me at the London Eye in six hours. I found something you've been looking for."

That got him, Mycroft was quick to accept the meeting, promising to come alone, but Harry didn't expect him to follow through with that. The man was OCD when it came to security, she couldn't blame him.

Returning to the office was difficult but she managed describing her grandfather's reaction and his words. This caused Magnus to laugh hysterically, Harry was glad for the dark glasses shielding her eyes.

"Very good Harriett you are free to go. Keep close, I may need you to take another package to the stubborn old man for me."

"Yes sir." Harry was proud of the fact she kept the anger and disgust out of her voice, Magnus wasn't even paying her attention. She waited for the end of her shift before heading out to the London Eye, quick to change into nondescript street clothes, transforming herself from government agent to sightseer.

She found Mycroft leaning impatiently on his black brolly. His gray eyes scanned the crowd; he didn't know who she was. When his eyes finally fell on her he slowly made his way across the crowded entrance, taking a seat on a bench back to back to hers.

"That didn't take long." Harry held her mobile in her hands, appearing as if she were texting or singing along to music.

"This better not be-"

"I know where Sherlock is." Harry cut the man off quickly.

"What do you want." Mycroft demanded. Straight and to the point, Harry liked that.

"My brother may have been forcibly bonded to an abusive Alpha, I want your word that if I tell you where Sherlock is you'll secure the safety of my brother. And give me a hundred percent custody. No challenges by the Alpha or his family. That goes for mine as well."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well if not, then your brother can very well be locked away until he gives into your father's demands. Or perhaps used as leverage against you. We both know the type of man your father is. What lengths he's prepared to go through to get his way." Harry couldn't keep the disgust and loathing from her voice.

"How is it you know where my brother is when no one except my father has that kind of information?"

"I'm the one who put him there. Now do we have a deal?" She leaned back crossing her legs, pulling her leather jacket closed against the spring chill.

"Fine. Your brother's safety and freedom in exchange for my brother's."

"Good. I'll need your signature on this contract; I never leave anything to chance. It's simple and to the point. I just want to be sure that if the Alpha in question comes near my brother I have authorization to shoot the bastard without consequence."

"Done." Mycroft snapped pulling a pen out he waited for Harry to walk away leaving an envelope with several legal documents inside. Mycroft looked them over with his quick eye, finding no hidden loopholes or agendas he signed his name. Then approached the woman as if she'd left something behind.  
She turned smiling gratefully then said quickly. "I'm going with you."

"That won't be necessary." Mycroft replied coolly.

"Yes it will be. My brother is in the same place." Mycroft didn't allow the surprise to register on his face, he knew this woman, she was easy to deduce but there was something about her he didn't quite trust. "Just remember we had a deal."

**_~0~_**

Sherlock held John's sleeping form against him, he'd knotted three more times before John's heat finally ebbed.

The nurse had promised that all Omegas in the building were on birth control, so the eighteen year old wasn't worried about children. Instead he ran his hands through the soft blond hair, relishing the feel of his mate, yes John was his.

The young Omega had presented himself to Sherlock, and without a thought to the repercussions or the responsibilities that bonding entailed the teenage Alpha placed his mark on the blond Omega. John had been willing and the memory of Sherlock's orgasm as his teeth sank into the sensitive skin of his mate's neck was almost enough to make him hard again.

John nuzzled closer, his smaller body nearly wrapped completely around Sherlock's. The dark haired Alpha needed to get John far from this place, Sherlock hated the institution but he also knew his father was trying to make a point. Now his father would know his feelings for John, and Magnus would no doubt try to use John as a weapon. He needed to get John somewhere safe, Mycroft could help him. Mycroft was no doubt looking for Sherlock; he always was looking for Sherlock.

He could make a deal with his older brother. Mycroft loved to strike deals, to negotiate it was like winning to him, making one give up ground no matter how little.

What would Mycroft ask for in return? He had been trying to get Sherlock to take a government job, the teenage Alpha had refused adamantly, not wishing to be anything like father.

He would do it though if it meant John's safety. He'd never met anyone Alpha, or Omega like John. John was different; he was beautiful, warm and kind. John had a heart, and it fascinated Sherlock.

The usually uninterested Alpha had tried to ignore John the first time he met him, but John wasn't easily dissuaded. He had been interested in the book Sherlock was reading, and the subject of Chemistry sparked their mutual interest. Apparently the books the Omegas were given to read were more about submission and how to treat your Alpha.

Sherlock had taken the one John was being forced to study and laughed at the passages. Sherlock had passed the thin and outdated paperback through the chain links of the fence. John tossed it away from him and instead asked Sherlock to read out loud if he didn't mind.

Oddly enough Sherlock hadn't minded, and some days they would sit quietly without a word passing between them. The dark haired Alpha was trying to figure out exactly when his interest went from friendly to love. His arms tightened around the sleeping form, He did love John. He loved him, no amount of pheromones would have convinced him to bond otherwise, now after the air was clearing he knew he loved John. That was why he had to find him, the thought of John forced into the dark and being groomed for someone else had caused Sherlock to risk his father's wrath.

"I love you." John whispered softly his lips gently pressing against the porcelain of Sherlock's thin chest.

The Alpha couldn't breathe; he'd never been loved before. Well perhaps by mummy and Mycroft but that was different. This was different, different in so many odd and wonderfully curious ways.

Mummy had loved him, she'd been the only one to hold him or embrace him as a child. The memory of her gone still remained with him, caused an emptiness that drugs had numbed but now John was taking root in that place.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sherlock reluctantly detangled himself from his exhausted Omega knowing it was a food tray. John would need to eat, they hadn't had any nourishment in two days.

Slipping on his robe and careful to cover John's still naked body Sherlock allowed the Orderly entry. It was an unfamiliar Beta holding a tray of food.

"Be sure the Omega gets enough water. They never know what's good for them." The man pushed the tray at Sherlock.

The teenager caught the nervous glance in John's direction, the territorial instincts kicked in and he was sure to block the Beta's view.

"If that's all." The dark haired Alpha growled warningly.

"Right. See you in a few." He left locking the door behind him.

"John?" Sherlock nudged the blond placing the tray on the floor at the foot of their bed. His hands tracing a gentle path over the bruises lining John's back and shoulders. These weren't from him, well the ones staining John's hips had been, but someone had handled John roughly, more than once over the past month.

Why hadn't John said anything the whole time the two had sat and spoke under the tree at the edge of the yard. Sherlock had prattled on about science and the advancement of hospital technology, not once did he deduce John's punishments. If one can be punished for saying "no" really who made these rules.

"John? You need to get up and shower, then eat or eat then shower."

"Shower is good." John sat up slowly wincing at his sore muscles.

This caused Sherlock to look away, the idea he caused his Omega pain made his stomach twist. He was like his father, selfish in his own desires.

"Hey, it's nothing. I'm just flexing muscles I never knew I had." John brought his knees to his chest. His face burning red, he shyly chanced a quick glance at his Alpha. "Want to take a shower with me?"

Sherlock turned back to inspect John's suddenly hopeful expression.

"I don't know if it's a good idea. You're still sore and I don't know if I can control myself-"

"Good it's settled then. I was hoping on it." John nudged Sherlock and the two made there way to the small bathroom.

"Good thing you're super skinny or this could be uncomfortable." John pointed out stepping into the warm water he pulled Sherlock in behind him.

**_~0~_**

Harry stood stiffly in the office of the institution, her brother was with that Holmes kid still. She thought of the pain he must have endured the three days. She would find him a good therapist, and then whisk him off to a school an all Omega school were he could be safe. Then after the bond was broken he could perhaps live happily with an Alpha of her choosing. Someone that wouldn't be heavy handed.

The child she remembered had been loving and warm, John was so much like their mother. His eyes were a soft blue like the waters of the lake they summered at. Harry would always carry him on her back, and the nightmares he had she would ease with her arms. He always had nuzzled into her neck and curled into her for protection and security. She could give this to him, if he would allow it.

What ever type of man he had grown into she prayed he hadn't been broken yet. He wanted to be a Doctor when he was just three.

Would he remember her? What had they told him all these years?

"Ms. Watson." The Administrator nervously looked from her to Mycroft.

"I already know." Harry snapped, straightening her suit and removing her glasses.

"I want all records of my brothers stay here. I also have this, absolving him of any bond that may have been forced during his confinement."

The Administrator was looking directly at the Alpha in the gray suit. "If you look there you will see it's been signed by Mr. Holmes himself. As the older brother he is of legal right. He also has the paperwork for custody of his brother. Although I believe Sherlock is now eighteen and as long as he's no longer a danger to himself he is in charge of himself. "

"You both understand what a may occur when a bond is forcibly broken."

"I'm sure it's no more a risk when the bond is forced!" Harry stepped forward threateningly.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock was being pushed through the Administrator's office doors. Harry refused to turn and look at him, she itched to put her fist in his face, to smash those perfect white teeth and shatter those high cheekbones. "What the hell took you so long!" The youngest Holmes pulled himself free of the two large Alpha Orderlies.

The Administrator a bald Alpha with wire framed glasses frowned seeing his two men were looking disheveled. He dismissed them quickly, not wishing for anyone else to overhear the serious conversation.

"It's a deal I expect that Mr. Holmes will hold up for the sake of his brother and mine." Harry kept her back to the two Holmes brothers.

"Very well Ms. Watson, I'll have nurse Troy take you to your brother."

"Watson?" Sherlock frowned calling Harry's attention.

"Yes. Harriett Watson. I'm sure you don't remember me. But you've acquainted yourself with my youngest brother."

Mycroft was a clever man and far from slow but today, today he was a step behind and he would later damn himself for not putting things together faster.

"I didn't know that was your name that you were John's sister. I didn't even know he had a sister-" Sherlock was frowning. "Mycroft what's going on?"

"He's here to take you home. As I am here to take my brother home. Well what you've left of him." She couldn't keep the accusation from her voice. She could smell John all over the bastard and it was making her sick. How long had he kept himself entertained by her unwilling little brother.

Mycroft sensed the change, he knew, it dawned on him slowly but he knew. The scent his brother had taken on was fresh, was new and it was a bonded Alpha's.

"Sherlock what have you done?"

"He's mine!" The younger Holmes growled.

Harry's hands clenched into fists, "No. According to the deal I've made with your brother he is not. And your life is forfeit if you come anywhere near him."

"You cant keep me from him." Sherlock took a step closer, his eyes challenging the temperature in the room fell. Mycroft put a hold on his younger brother's arm.

"Sherlock-"

"Listen to your brother kid. And believe it when I say it would be my pleasure to end your pathetic drug addicted life. You take one step in the direction of Johnny and your dead. My brother didn't deserve this whatever game Magnus has decided to play. I'm officially removing him from the game board."

She stepped around him without another word leaving the two Holmes in silence the Administrator following her out.

"Mycroft! What have you done?" Sherlock couldn't keep the despair from his voice.

"Sherlock I'm sorry-it's for the best." Mycroft knew the false statement would do little to sooth his brothers breaking heart. "You're both young. In time you wont-"

"I'll never forgive you brother! I'll never forgive you!"

**_~0~_**

"John if you try to contact him Grandfather will have his life. He will kill your little so called beloved. You are young the bond will fade. It was forced on you, they've brain washed you! You don't know any better." Harry placed two hands on her brother's bruised shoulders, he tried to pull away but she refused to let go.

"Dammit hasn't this place taught you anything! Comply! I am your elder. What I say you do."

"He's my bondmate! I love him. I don't' even know you." John flinched when she tightened her hold.

"In time you'll get used to me. I have a school picked out for you. You'll be safe Johnny. I just want to keep you safe. "

"I don't care about myself-"

"Clearly!" She gave him a quick shake. "How about this. If you continue this ridiculous relationship then Grandfather will kill him. Will kill him and you. "

"I thought Grandfather and father even you were dead. They told me my family was dead." John looked away confused, the pain in his chest was intensifying. He could feel the bond shaking, the invisible connection was taut, the stretching was almost too much to take.

"Our grandfather is a traitor to the Alpha laws, he is a radical as was father. Father was executed for his beliefs. They were wrong beliefs and anti government. The ones who ordered the execution, ordered you to be put in this place! And the other reform schools like it. It was the Holmes family. Specifically Magnus Holmes, your little Alpha's father! You're just a spoil of war! And they cant have you! That aside Grandfather will see you as a traitor to his precious cause, he's already put a mark on my head for freeing you!" Harry knew it was a stretch but she had to get him to comply. "If you see Holmes again he is dead. Could you live with that?"

John didn't speak instead his legs crumbled beneath him and he held a hand to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

**CHAPTER 5. Friends**

"John mate! I can't thank you enough for switching shifts with me last night. I know it cost you some sleep but-"

"It's alright Mike." John smiled brightly at his fellow medical resident, "I need all the hours I can get. I'm going off to boot camp in a day." John shrugged. "They said I'm on the fast track to finishing this civilian medical program."

"Yeah well it's probably because you haven't taken any breaks you crazy bastard." The Alpha couldn't resist ruffling John's blond hair. "You sure about this army business? I mean it can be dangerous." John tried to fix the mess Mike just made. The taller man pushed his glasses up his nose grinning openly at John. It had been a while since John had trusted another Alpha, but Mike made it difficult to ignore.

After the first year spent at the medical school with Mike, John figured out the man's reasoning. Mike had been drunk at the time, and John had helped the taller track athlete back to his dorm, a dangerous thing for an Omega. The Dorms were separated into Alpha and Omega. John was weary of the Alpha side; he'd had a few run ins with some of the jocks at the school. He hated pushy bastards and for some reason **_no _**was a hard word to comprehend for these UNI assholes.

Mike had always been different; the Alpha had kept John close and been nothing but friendly. Friendly meaning he hadn't tried to come on to John or force himself into John's dorm. No, that wasn't Mike.

It was that rainy night that John had practically carried the taller man back to the Alpha dorm that Mike had revealed his reasoning behind keeping John close.

"You look like my little brother Stephen. He was an Omega too." Mike smiled sadly as John fumbled with the doors key.

"Come on mate you had too much to drink. Sorry I couldn't let you crash on my couch but my Dormate would have a kitten and not to mention half the wing would have complaints filed against me by morning."

"He was twelve when he just didn't come home from school." Mike sighed slumping down on his bed, John had shut the door and started to take Mike's wet coat from him as well as his shoes. "He would have been twenty today. Twenty. He wanted to be a Doctor too. He had the same blue eyes, and blond hair. I was supposed to be there after school to pick him up but I was busy chatting up Nancy Hulbert. He walked home by himself never made it back. We looked for days, called the police, never found him. A week later-" Mike sat up shaking his head. "They left him like garbage in some alley just dumped his body. He was just a kid. A good kid. I loved him, I know I wasn't exactly kind to him but I never wanted-"

"Hey. Mike. I'm sure he knows that. He wouldn't want you blaming yourself. There's some sick bastards out there. Believe me I know. But you can't think it's your fault. You were just a kid yourself."

"I was supposed to keep him safe."

"Mike, it's not your fault." John put a hand on his friends shoulder laying him back gently. "Now get some sleep."

"Wait!" Mike sat up again clinging to John's arm. "Don't go out there alone. Who knows- " Mike swallowed his eyes held and pleaded with John's.

"It's inappropriate if I stay the night. And don't worry, it's not that long of a walk from here to my side."

"No. Please. Who cares what people say? You can crash on my couch. I wont-you can trust me John. I'd never hurt you. I'm not like that. You remind me of Stevie, I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt-"

"Mike. Alright. Alright. But just till dawn. Now sleep." John's voice was gentle but firm.

"That's good. Alright. Thank you. You are too good to me mate. Helping me study and then helping me home. You'll be a great Doctor too. Doctor Watson I like the ring it has."

John had waited till the sun came up, and after the two men had become stronger friends. The other Alphas for the most part steered clear of John due to the fact he carried the faint scent of a bond.

Mike never asked him about this, and John wore collared shirts to avoid the questions, he just allowed people to assume what they wanted. People always talked regardless. Occasionally there was an over zealous Alpha but John was perfectly fine at defending himself. Although big brother Mike didn't mind stepping in and putting some pushy bastard in his place.

Harry had disappeared once again, not that the two siblings got on. Actually it was a relief that Harry returned to the Army. It wasn't the reason John was joining, no he really wanted to become a doctor and it was a free ride, besides that was the only thing they allowed Omegas to do in the army. When he was done he would be a licensed surgeon and he wouldn't have to worry about getting into a medical school to continue on. The army automatically paid his training and enrolled him into a medical course while he was active duty.

He did worry about Harry, despite the fact they hardly spoke without fighting, John had seen Harry hitting the bottle harder and harder of late. It was a relief to be away from her drinking; when he was home on holiday she never let him leave the flat without an escort. He hated it, the threat of Grandfather seemed empty, and he hadn't even tried to contact John. Harry claimed it was due to her protection, John had hoped secretly that Sherlock would have tried to contact him in some way. The heart ache was still there after two years, perhaps it was easier for the Alpha to forget John but John sometimes found himself running his fingers over his bondmark.

"John?" Mike straightened his white lab coat.  
"Sorry Mike, what?"

"Are you going to come out with us? I mean me and a couple of the boys are getting together to uh celebrate you and three other of the guys going off to boot camp. Best give you a good send off."

"Who else is leaving?" John was surprised to hear this, he hadn't expected anyone from his class to be joining the army.

"Uh, Bill Murry, and I think some bloke named Matt Greene. Both Alpha's but they aren't bad as us Alphas go. Real book worms like yourself. Hang out in the library and lab." John rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"Come on Johnny boy. Just say yes. You have nothing to worry about, we're all going to the usual pub ands no ones going to dare mess with you when you're surrounded by five of the most strongest Alphas in all of the school! If not England! Oh and of course five of the handsomest." John really had to roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah and who might these five be?" John laughed and Mike couldn't help but put him in a playfull head lock and ruffle his hair with his knuckles.

"Oi! Watson you disrespectful git!"

"Okay okay! I give I give." John wiggled away. "I'll go. I'll go."


	6. Chapter 6 Repeated

Sherlock ducked into the pub with his dealer, the idiot cops had been hot on their heels but they'd managed to lose them as well as Mycroft's little goons.

"Come on Holmes stop being so damn paranoid, lets do this. The stuff is supposed to be good."

"Whatever Tick or Lice. Or whatever it is you go by these days."

"Holmes! It's been Flea for the last year you've known me."

"Irrelevant. Just give me the cocaine and go away." The dark haired addict looked over the thin skeletal dealer with the blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Sometimes Sherlock would fuck the Beta and pretend he was some other blue eyed boy he once knew. This Beta pulled the vial from the pockets of his dark hoodie. "You'll like this Holmes." He smiled, "It's sex in a bottle. Let's find a nice private bathroom, and we can shag after."

"Shut up." Sherlock growled snatching the small vial from the Beta. "You talk too much it's annoying." He started for the bathroom ignoring the curious glances he received from a group at the back of the bar. He pushed the black hood of his sweater back, his dark curls messy and his gray eyes focused on his destination.

Flea stayed close behind him glancing around nervously realizing this was a pub of UNI students, and a majority were Alphas if not all of them.

**~0~**

John sipped his pint, not caring for drinking; he'd seen Harry lose herself enough to know the evils of beer and liquor. The others at the tables had warmed up to him almost immediately. John wondered how he hadn't given the others a chance, Mike always invited him out but he tended to stay more to himself. These blokes were alright as Alphas go.

As the night continued on John watched the other bar patrons make fools of themselves when a group of five walked in three being Omegas the other two were Betas.

Immediately the room was tense as the drunken idiots made there way to the table trying to gain the attention of the Omegas and even the Betas. John laughed to himself glad to be in a big group himself. Two Alphas had approached him earlier and they soon learned it wasn't the best of ideas with Mike and the others throwing hard glares and positioning themselves in defensive manners. John had politely declined the drinks and the offer of conversation.

Mike kept trying to build his courage up and make his way over to the Beta/Omega group, one of the dark haired girls in a red dress was clearly sending him a welcoming stare. To John's irritation his Alpha friend talked himself out of it. Finally John had decided if Mike wasn't going to act he would do his friend the favor.

John moved over to the table and introduced himself, Mike nervously watched as did the others of the group. The young girl, Sophie, an Omega studying to be an accountant, agreed to meet John's friend. She obviously was more at ease to know that the Alpha she'd been making eyes at wasn't bonded or in a relationship with John, and to her surprise and relief was friends with the blond Omega.

The other group eventually integrated itself into John's and he sat back quietly watching the interaction of his friends, although they did draw odd looks from the Alphas at the tables around them.

John started for the bathroom, he declined the offer of an escort from Mike. "I haven't had that much to drink, I do know where the mens is. I'm fine." He reassured his friend. "See what I have to deal with." He said to Sophie who giggled. Mike rolled his eyes,

"Stop making me look bad Watson." John left the two to converse and he did need to use the mens. Except some drunk blocked his path.

"Hey there handsome where you off to in such a hurry."

"Not interested." John replied to the cheesy pick up line. He tried to move around the taller Alpha, obviously a football player by the sports team logo on his gray shirt. The stranger smiled brightly, continuing to block John from retreating.

"Awe come on give us a chance. You haven't had a ride if you haven't been ridden by the captain of the football team." John rolled his eyes, meeting the green eyes of the red haired Alpha.

"Listen mate, I'm flattered but I'm not interested. If you'll excuse-" John didn't get to finish his sentence, when another pair of strong hands grabbed him around the waist from behind and a heavy hand clamped over his mouth. To John's horror the door was being blocked by another stranger, obviously another football player. This one equally as drunk as the red head. The two wore the same gray sports shirt and jeans, even wore there hair in the same fashion except the new comer had brown hair.

"You're a handsome one. Good choice Roy, you always know just how to pick em."

"Fuck off." John hissed trying to move past the man blocking the door. He was shoved back roughly, nearly losing his footing. He took out his phone and started to hit Mike's number, speed dial three but the drunken Roy snatched it up quickly.

"Awe gonna call for help? Come one beautiful give us a chance. We see you like to do the group thing. There's just two of us, we'll make it fun."

"Listen guys this isn't funny." John was searching for an exit there wasn't one, he was trapped.

**~0~**

Sherlock pushed through the mens room door, Flea was giggling behind him, anticipation in his eyes. He ran into Sherlock who had come up short, his body tense.

"Beat it! This is occupied!" a rather drunk Alpha with red hair snapped over his shoulder. Flea shrugged and started to leave he pulled on Sherlock's arm. The drug addict was stiff and pulled himself free. Flea could hear someone's weak protests, great just what they needed, trouble.

"Hey, Siggs, lets go. We can hang out in the park. These guys look like they'll be a while."

"Listen to your friend and get." Another Alpha with brown hair snapped, he was holding someone against the wall. His tall body was leaning into the poor bastard these two had decided to have fun with.

"Get off of me!" The smaller figure growled trying to pull free, but the brunette holding the Omega only pushed the blondes head into the graffiti covered wall near the urinal.

"Roy! Lock the door behind them will ya, I hate interruptions."

"Right-" Roy never made it to the door, his head was brought savagely into the urinal where he collapsed face first into the dirty porcelain.

"What the fuck!" The brunette growled, "If you want to share fine-"

John felt the pressure relieved from him and he slid to the floor on shaky legs when the one holding him was yanked back. There were more voices as another entered, John didn't have a chance to look up someone was pulling him to his feet. The sound of rushing feet, and then he was being lead outside into the cold air. The two who had attacked him in the bathroom were no where in sight but he could smell them. His head pounded and he could taste the copper of blood in his mouth.

"You wont touch him!" Someone was growling savagly.

"Don't make us beat the hell out of you like we did your mates!" That was Mike's voice, maybe. John was leaning into the warmth of someone's thin chest, the scent was familiar, so much so he thought he might be hallucinating.

"Those aren't my friends. And if you take a step nearer I'll make it that you'll never be able to use your hands for anything not even a stethoscope.

John was being pulled from the warm embrace, memories of his time in the institution was flooding back. He held tight to Sherlock's hoodie, he couldn't let go, not this time. Even if it were a dream and he was really laying face down on the floor of that dirty mensroom being violated, he would hold on to this dream.

"Stop!" John pushed at the hands pulling him. "Stop! Leave him alone. Don't hurt him."

"John?" Mike could hear the sounds of sirens, someone had called the police. "John you don't know whats going on these bastards-" Mike felt sick, god knows what those three could have done to John. Obviously they intended the worst, it would have been Mike's fault. Just like Stephen, why couldnt he at least protect one person he cared about. How dare these bastards thinking it was ok to force themselves onto an unwilling Omega. They'd beaten John up, two against one wasnt close to fair.

"No, those two cornered me on the way to the bathroom, he-he didn't. Just-just leave him." John tried to stand on his own, but he must have hit his head harder than he thought everything was spinning.

"Siggs! The cops! We have to fly!" Flea hissed glaring at John. "I told you weren't no good getting into it over an Omega. He's not even another pretty face."

Sherlock hissed at his dealer, the Beta frowned glancing once more to the protective arm holding the blond university student up. Was this someone special? Siggs never acted this way towards anyone.

Mike took a slow step forward, he glanced at the two bastards that he and Bill had stomped on, and then back to the dark haired Alpha in the black hoodie. He was thin, the dark circles under his eyes and smell of chemicals screamed drug addict. How did John know him? The blond was clinging to the damn stranger, and Mike didn't like it. He should have never let John go alone, how dare those two football players. Well one was looking bad, but the fucker deserved the cracked ribs and possibly cracked skull.

He sent a savage kick to one of them in frustration. Stepping closer to the druggie and John, he caught the scent, he'd always wondered about John's bondmarks. The short Omega had the faint scent of a bonded Omega, not a strong one like Mike's parents, but it was there. Now it was stronger and he felt his stomach turn, it would make sense. Was John's bonded a drug addict, had he bonded prematurely at too young of an age? Where had the bastard been all this time?

"Hey, calm down. I'm John's friend. Just want to get him some help. His cuts need to be looked at yeah? You can come with us, but we should all beat it before the cops decide to round us up, as for those two they wont be going anywhere. And it sounds like you and your uh-" Mike looked at the dirty blond in the black hoodie. "friend. Might not wish to be held for questioning by the police. Am I right?"

"Hospital, fine." Sherlock growled.

"Go." John realized who he was with, he thought of Harry's warnings. "I-cant be around you." He pulled himself free of Sherlock's scent his warmth.

"John, I'm not letting you go. Don't be an idiot." Sherlock snarled, holding tighter. The Alpha ignored how the other Alpha's in the group responded protectively taking a step closer. Where had they been earlier? If they were such good friends why hadnt they kept John safe? Was one of them-with John?

"We can use my car." Sophie interrupted "The cops are getting closer." She bit her lip.

"Just go Mike. We'll talk to the cops." Bill urged his friend to go. "Take care of John. Call if you need anything." He glared at the skinny Alpha in the black hoodie.


	7. Chapter 7 Ok Go

_**CHAPTER go**_

John sat holding the ice pack to his head, the doctor had quickly stitched up the gash just above his temple. Sherlock was staring at him with a sort of emptiness, and John found it uncomfortable. He looked thinner and something else, something was off, even his scent was different. John wished he had a better sense of smell, he couldn't identify it.

"Sherlock what are you doing here?" John winced, his head pounded angrily, protesting any movement and this included talking.

"Don't talk John."

"Don't tell me what to do." John snapped, regretting it immediately when his head decided to make things hazy.

"What were you doing?" Sherlock started to pace in the hospital room, "Why were you there?"

"Where have you been?" John hadn't realized he allowed himself to voice what his heart and head had been screaming since the day Sherlock had left.

"Me?" his gray eyes were cold. "Where have you been?"

"Was that-are you with someone now?" John cringed at the plea in his voice, the hope that Sherlock would deny what John could smell on him.

"Does it matter?" Sherlock's tone was bored and John felt the familiar pang in his chest, the pull on his bond. Didn't the Alpha, his Alpha feel it too, couldn't he? Why didn't it affect him?

"Get out." John whispered looking away. "Go. Just go back to where you were."

Mike entered the small room then, the look of worry he shot John was enough to set the other Alpha off. John was on his feet trying to break the two up, they snarled and threw punches.

"Stop!" John was trying to pull Mike back; it was hard to focus on the account of pounding in his head.

"If you two don't break it up I'll have you both arrested!" A gravely voice commanded from the doorway. John stiffened; Mike and Sherlock both halted their actions, but continued to pant glaring each other down.

"Sherlock! A word." The man in the gray trench coat demanded. John snapped his head over to inspect the older Alpha. Was this Sherlock's dad?

"Inspector Lestrade. I suppose my brother sent you?"

"Not this time Sherlock he doesn't know I'm here. You're dealer wasn't hard to get answers out of."

"Dealer?" John paled, but his Alpha only glared back at him.

"Don't you dare try and judge me!"

Mike made another deep throated growl, a warning as he pulled John behind him. Sherlock glared at Mike, cold gray eyes, body ready to pounce.

"I said this isn't the place."

"Oh dear god! John!" A female in fatigues pushed past the strange Alpha and Sherlock.

John could smell the vodka coating the air around his eldest sister.

"The hospital called. They told me your were attacked." Harry was cupping her little brothers bruised face. Cobalt blue eyes searching for any other injury. "Did they-"

"Stop Harry. What are you doing here?" John pulled out of her reach, holding his breath.

"I'm your sister and your elder of course I'm going to be here." She shot a hard glare at Mike.

John nervously cast a glance in Sherlock's direction, his Alpha wasn't paying attention instead he was shooting daggers at Harry. John knew when his sister sensed the other Alphas in the room, the way her shoulders stiffened and her eyes narrowed. She turned slowly her anger evident, John felt sheer panic.

"You!" She stepped forward "You! Did this? It wasn't enough you already forced yourself on him two years ago you'd thought you'd return for more? Huh!? Well I'm not going to let it happen."

Sherlock didn't defend himself, instead he continued to stare her down, "I'll kill you Holmes! I'll do it!"

John caught how she moved for her weapon, thanking god she'd left it somewhere, probably at the training center. "You're lucky I left my gun at work! I'll have you arrested Holmes!"

"Now calm down." The gray haired Alpha was flashing his badge. John felt relief seeing that the man was a DI.

"Arrest him! There is a no contact order between him and my brother! That monster isn't supposed to be within the same city as Johnny." John wanted to melt into the floor, Mike had gone white, jumping to the wrong conclusion no doubt. Things were getting worse and worse. He needed to flee, and flee he did, he sprinted for the door and down the hall, ignoring the sound of his name being called from different sources.

It was Mike who caught up to John right outside the A&E exit, "Dammit John! Stop!" Mike held tight to John's elbow.

"Let go Mike! I don't want to talk." John felt as if he were going to be sick, he couldn't stand the pity in Mike's eyes. "It's not what you think."

"John! Get in the car!" Harry was yelling pushing past Mike. "Now! Here you can drive." She tossed her keys at him. Mike threw John an uncertain look.

"Get lost Stanford my brother's not interested! I've already arranged for him to meet a nice Alpha. John! Car now!" Mike ignored the drunken woman, instead he started to say something only for Harry to push her little brother along. The blue eyed Omega tried to give him a reassuring look.

"Harry! Stop pushing. And what the hell are you going on about?"

"It doesn't matter Johnny just get in the damn car. You'll meet him tomorrow."

"I leave for bootcamp tomorrow."

"Well good thing you'll be meeting him than."

"I'm already bonded Harry I have no interest in-"

"Shut up John. You aren't bonded. That as a mistake and once you meet Sebastian you'll forget all about that broken down drug addict."

"Harry I said I'm not interested. And stop talking about Sherlock like that." The taller blond caught her brother by the scruff of his neck, pushing him hard into the driver side of her car.

"You listen you little shit! I wont be talked to this way! I'm not dad. I'm a fucking Alpha and you will show me some respect. I swear that little school they had you in was crap for training-" John paled at her harsh words, she must have realized she'd gone to far, because her words trailed and she wasn't talking only releasing him. "Just drive. We'll talk in the morning when we are both ourselves."

**~0~**

Sherlock managed to make his way outside, he needed a cigarette and Lestrade had warned if he tried to run he'd tell Mycroft of this little incident. Sherlock was waiting for the DI to clear up the paperwork. Apparently his flashing a badge caused a disruption with the idiot security. They wanted paperwork and Lestrade was trying his damndest to keep this off of Mycroft's radar. Sherlock should feel relief but instead he was annoyed.

"You really John's bondmate?" Mike stepped out of the shadow he'd been standing in for the last forty minutes staring at the parking lot.

"Why ask questions you already have the answers to?" Sherlock took a drag on his cigarette. This Alpha knew John, he was close to John in someway, so much so that John's scent was all over him.

"Do you care about him?" Mike demanded. The dark haired Alpha, snorted irritably, refusing to answer the question verbally. "Alright, then where the hell have you been? I've known Johnny two years? I've never seen you before or heard of you before today."

"But you've wondered about my existence. Wondered who bonded with John, and who broke the bond. Well if it makes you feel better it was John to break that bond. " Sherlock finished his cigarette and turned to inspect the stranger, this blond who smells so much like John that it enraged Sherlock.

"It's not like that." The other Alpha must have caught the sudden tension. "He's like a little brother to me. He's always been nothing but that. His sister's an abusive alcoholic that I know it's cruel to say but I've hoped the bitch had found some bottle to drown in permanently. Unfortunately no ones that lucky. Now she's trying to force bond him with some idiot she chose."

This caught Sherlock's attention, his head snapped up and those gray eyes narrowed.

"Get yourself cleaned up Mate and take back what's yours. Cause from what I can see John loves you. And the bond doesn't look broken on his end."

"I can't, he wont see me." Sherlock fumed, he'd tried these past years and every time he was told that John wasn't home and even if he was he didn't want to see him. Then it was John's signature on the damn restraining order. Nothing could be fixed, there wasn't anything to fix. Yet, when Sherlock had held him, John had nuzzled his neck.

"I don't believe that." Mike growled "Sounds more like Harry's doing. That witch has her ways. Listen here's my number. Call if you need anything-"

Sherlock glared at the scribbling on the back of a hospital card. "Why would I need anything from you?"

"I don't know. Just take the damn number you head strong idiot. Like I said. When you're ready I'll help you. But fuck mate you better be clean. John doesn't need to worry about an addict. Especially one that reeks of beta." Mike shook his head and started to walk away. "John's a good kid he deserves better but apparently he loves you. So who am I to judge."

Sherlock held the number in his hand, "Come on idiot, back to rehab with you." Lestrade interrupted Sherlock's confused thoughts. He allowed the gray haired DI to take his arm and lead him towards the parked police car.


	8. Chapter 8 RED

**CHAPTER **

John woke early his bag was already packed, he hoped Harry was still sleeping off the last bottle of vodka she'd downed around three am. He checked the time, the bus for camp didn't leave until five pm, but hell if he was going to stick around while Harry tried to convince him to bond with some stranger. She'd already signed the waivers, he refused to be swayed, he was going to join the Army and become a Doctor.

John slung his duffle over his back, he'd head back to the dorm and collect the last few positions he owned and just leave everything else. Slowly heading down the stairs he listened for Harry's snoring, but oddly enough he heard nothing. This sent of alarm bells, what if she stopped breathing in her sleep or worse choked on her vomit. He dropped his bag at the bottom of the stairs, "Harry!" he called out.

Once he crossed the livingroom an unfamiliar scent had him halting in his tracks.

"John Watson I presume."A soft voice with an Irish lithe broke the silence. John's eyes ran over the brown eyed Omega lounging comfortably in a gray suit his dark hair slicked back. He straightened his tie, "James Moriarty, Jim if you wish." He stood and moved over to John with an outstretched hand.

"Where's Harry?" John automatically didn't trust the stranger, he didn't accept the hand, the Omega just smiled brightly, his hands in his pockets.

"Well you have wonderful manners. To be expected from an institution raised boy. No matter. " The stranger grinned, however the smile never reached the pale strangers dark eyes. "My cousin Sebastian took your sister out this morning to sober up. Leaves us some time to chat before I have our driver get you to your buss.

"What the hell are you talking about?" John frowned completely lost. The dark haired stranger was running a courious glance over him.

"Sebastian is my cousin. He's a good Alpha."

"Not interested." John growled. He went to collect his bag. "You can do me the favor and pass that on to my sister."

"Oh, do you think you're actually good enough for my cousin? Sebastian can do so much better than you. No no no. This isn't why I am here. Yes it was a good cover but we're here because of Victor Trevor." John froze, he had been half way back to the stairs where his bag rested. Now he turned nervously, could his grandfather know about Sherlock. Was he going to hurt John's Alpha.

"My grandfather?"

"Yes, that would be him. It's a secret though Johnny boy. Your idiot sister has no idea who we are. She actually believes that Sebby is her friend. My cousin hates her kind."

"Her kind? Isnt he an Alpha?" John was so lost.

"Pay attention idiot." James growled.

"Your sister represents the knotheads that only want to tie us down and rape us. They see us as breeding stock. Mr. Trevor is leading the revolution he has for quite a while, until your idiot father was caught and executed. You would have been another casualty of war had Holmes not made the deal with Trevor. However when his son forcibly bonded with you after raping you, it kind of broke the agreement. So now Trevor is back in the game. "

John's mouth went dry, "Sherlock didn't-"

"Oh god honey you're one of those 'it's all my fault' ones. Disgusting." James rolled his eyes. "You are going to tell me you love the brute? Really you're a bigger idiot than I thought. Those Omega reeducation prisons are truly too affective. However we'll soon be putting a stop to them. This is the deal sweetie, Sebastian approached Harry to tell the drunkard that he was looking for suitable bondmate material. Sebs a Colonel in the army. He's always wanted me to join but I prefer academics. So, here's the plan. Your Grandfather wants you to join the army, the more of our rebels we can have empowered the better. There's a war coming Johnny boy. You are joining the winning side. Soon it will be the Alphas at our mercy. We need you on bored, either you are part of the solution or the problem. And believe me you don't want to see what we do to the problems. Think on it."

"I don't hate Sherlock." John didn't take the card being offered.

"Yet." James leaned in and whispered, just then the door opened.

"Oh! John you're up. I see you've met Jimmy." Harry was entering with dark glasses followed by a very tall and cool looking Alpha in a pair of fatigues. The blond Omega could see James didn't care to be called Jimmy or perhaps he didn't care for Harry all together.

"Think about it Johnny." James leaned in and whispered, then went to stand beside his cousin. "Sebby you brought me coffee!" the dark haired Omega cheered embracing his very tall Alpha cousin. The blond Alpha didn't reply he only handed a cup of starbucks to Jim. John could feel the Alpha's eyes on him, Harry was plopping down onto the couch.

"He's a little scrawny to be joining the army." Sebastian approached John like a drill Sergeant would a new recruit. Removing his dark glasses, golden eyes caught John's blue. They were the eyes of a predator, and this predator was sizing up his prey.

"Well that's why they only let the Omegas in as nurse maids Sebs. You know that. He's a hard worker, smart and can take orders." Harry rubbed her temples.

"Yes. The army does love it's submissives." The blond cupped John's chin, his calloused thumb rubbing John's bruised cheek.

John tried to pull away his eye meeting the unspoken challenge of the strange Alpha. The Alpha only held his grip, his eyes lighting up amused, he leaned in to sniff the air around John.

"You smell delicious, like cookies and cream." John glared at the man.

"Not interested."

"You will be." Sebastian whispered low enough that only John could hear him. Reluctantly the taller blond released his prey. John only continued to glare at the man then his snickering companion.

"I'll be in touch Harriett. " Sebastian threw over his shoulder. "I'm sure we will have plenty of time during John's deployment to get to know each other. I confess I'm looking forward to it." John flinched at the promise in the tones, Harry just laid back on the couch. "I'll get him to his bus. Since you're working on a hangover. Maybe next time you shouldn't try to drink me under the table."

"Fuck off. And I'd appreciate it if you could escort him to his stop. You know these Omegas cant seem to stay out of trouble longer than a minute if left on their own."

"Yeah." James rolled his eyes sarcastically. "It's such a big bad world. Sebby I believe that's John's bag over there. He wanted to stop at his dorm and pick up a few things before leaving." John wondered how James knew that but didn't ask, he was being lead out by the dark haired Omega.

"Come on Johnny boy lets not make a scene. You do wish your sister to keep breathing."

"Where are we really going?" John tried to pull his arm free, but James was practically hugging it to him.

"Grandfather would like a word. He wants to send you off."

"And if I don't want to see him?"

"Oh, then your precious little Alpha is dead. And then maybe Sebby could show you what a real Alpha is. He's not all bad. He hasn't shown interest in any Omegas. However I think he likes you. You aren't the submissive, cowering 'please don't hit me' type. Think of the babies you could make, they would be gorgeous and Sebby might not be the sharpest tool in the shed he is the strongest.

**_~0~_**

John was blindfolded once he agreed to ride in the sleek black car with the tinted windows. The ride wasn't a very long one, he was lead through a door and down stairs, the hum of lights over head and men talking was all he could make out. The scent of Omega was strong here and John felt at ease despite the situation.

"That wasn't necessary James." A harsh voice growled, he felt the Omega James next to him shrug and then the blindfold was pulled away. John was left in what looked like a library or study. Books lined the balls, their was a large stain glass window just to the left of a polished oak desk. A man was approaching John, an older Alpha, the scent wasn't at all intimidating or overwhelming. In fact to John's surprise he felt as if he knew the man.

A pair of strong arms embraced the young Omega. "John. It's you." The gray haired Alpha stepped back, tears in his eyes. "I don't expect you to remember me but I'm your grandfather. And it's been almost seventeen years. You look so much like your mother it hurts." The gray haired Alpha cupped John's face in his hands gently, their eyes searching each others.

"I heard about the attack yesterday. Rest assured John it's been taken care of."

"Taken care of?" John gulped.

"Let's just say those boys wont be playing football in the near future let alone walking without a limp. As for Holmes-"

John snapped out of whatever daze he was in almost immediately. "Sherlock had nothing to do with it. He actually saved me-"

"He was fighting over a possession. That's how these idiots think. You were a toy neither wished to share. His brother cant keep him safe forever. And neither can his precious Detective Inspector."

"Leave him alone." John growled, self preservation be damned.

"Why should I? John I know you think you love him. That's the abuse the bond-"

"You don't know what you're talking about. You stay away from him." John's hands balled into fists. His grandfather shook his head.

"I saw the video John."

"Video?" John demanded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"His father sent me the video of you and his precious Sherlock bonding. The forced knotting. It didn't look like you were too consenting. Even in the state of hormone heightened-"

"Shut up." John felt sick, there was a video? Who else had seen it?

"John, it's not your fault. You were forced. You were tied to a bed and left vulnerable for some testosterone driven bastard to take advantage of. It happens more often than you think. It's my fault. I should have found you sooner, should have broken you out." John couldn't breathe, he sank down into the chair just behind him. This was too much to take in.

"You don't know your mother but she was my daughter, my youngest of three Omega children. My eldest son was raped and murdered, back then they called it legal rape but they have another word for it now. Bonding, supposedly it's not even considered rape if you were unbonded and unguarded. He killed himself after the attack. I was so enraged, that I found the Alpha and I gutted him." John's head snapped up, was this what he planned for Sherlock. John needed to warn him if so.

"I was of course arrested and being a widower my two other children were entered into the system. My daughter your aunt Margaret wasn't treated to kindly and she later tried to forget it all with drugs and over dosed while I was in prison. Your mother somehow made it out unscathed and at a young age she met your father, Daniel Watson." The Alpha was opening a cabinet and pouring himself a drink of scotch he offered it to John who declined.

"Your mother had a beautiful soul. And Dan loved her. The two were strong voices for Omega rights, she thought you could get what you want using words. Your father was naive enough to believe it as well. The Holmes have always been politicians, hell. I went to school with Sherringford Holmes and your father went to school with his son Magnus.

You would have attended school with Sherlock had events happened in another order. Your mother and father were campaigning for change, they had sit ins and peaceful protests and demonstrations. It was looking up. Then there was an explosion, the official story was that your mother and father were constructing bombs for a rally on the house of commons. A lie the Holmes are so good at making these types of things believable. What really happened is your parents were targets of assignation. Unfortunately your mother died and your father survived. He knew the truth and no one believed him, they sent him to prison and executed the poor man as a traitor, by then I'd taken up arms against the government and my ways were a bit more aggressive. I had them worried, until they took you from me. With Harriet's help. Magnus and his father Sherringford had me give in, they wanted me to withdrawal from public life and the arena. In turn when you turned eighteen I would get you back unharmed untouched-" the man took a swig of his scotch. He turned to meet John's wide eyes, "They lied. They wanted me to show my support for an anti Omega law. Thought my word and name would offer some sway with the Omega sympathizers. I refused, it wasn't our deal. Then I received the little porn film." He was kneeling in front of John. "I failed you like the others. Please forgive me. And know I'll make it up. I'll bring down ever single one of those bastards-"

"No. Stop. I don't want part of this." John swallowed standing up, he put a hand on his grandfathers shoulder. "I don't know what it is you thought you saw. But I love Sherlock he's my bondmate and I wont let him go. Violence isn't the answer to anything. People tend to get caught in the crossfire-"

"You are naïve John. And I can see I wont convince you. Go join the army and you'll see. Not even our brothers and sisters in arms have respect for the Omegas that give their lives. When you finish your first tour I'll be waiting for you."

"Listen-"

"John. Go. Just know there is a revolution coming and you can be on the winning side. Be part of the solution not the problem."

The older man stood and pulled John into a tight embrace. "Be safe. I'll be seeing you soon." He didn't allow John to speak instead he was dismissed and lead out by two bald male Beta's dressed in black suits wearing dark glasses.

"If you need anything John please don't hesitate to call. We are family."


	9. Chapter 9 Watching

**CHAPTER 9. Watching**

John managed to convince his Grandfather that if Holmes was to be killed it would be by him. The older man was so excited that he gave his word none would harm a hair on the youngest Holmes' curly head. This gave John enough room to breathe easy.

Sebastian the Colonel as it turned out wasn't so bad an Alpha to befriend. James was the annoying one and it was a relief he wasn't in the armed forces. Moran put up with the annoying little bastard out of family duty. He hadn't lied about wanting to get to know more of John.

The first year, John ran into him more than once on base, the sniper was closed lipped around the other soldiers. However when it was just John and the two were off duty the man was an excellent poker player; not as good as John not many were. The Colonel was impressed by John's marksmanship, he had apologized shyly for coming on so strong. Admitting that he had yet to find an Omega worth his time, and one who could put up with James. James was like an annoying little brother. Seb loved James, the two had a rough childhood and John sensed the sniper didn't wish to go further into detail.

After three years in, John and Seb had an understanding, neither brought up the subject of Sherlock.

Grandfather wrote often but John wasn't interested in the mans ideals. John joined several peaceful movements for Omega civil rights but nothing radical like his grandfather had given up trying to order him home or demand he bond.

John was trying to convince the Colonel there were more legal ways to act out against the laws. Seb believed in the cause, and kept the more covert things he was ordered to do silent. Sometimes John wondered if the bombings on certain anti-Omega corporations were on Grandfather's commands. The Omega Doctor kept his politics to himself, agreeing to disagree with the Colonel.

"Captain. Ready?" Sebastian collected his duffel. John stood beside him holding his own.

"It's been three years, cant say I didn't miss the English rain." John chuckled.

"I can." The Colonel stepped away from the baggage carousel at the crowded airport. The two men were unaware of the set of eyes watching them from the coffee shop.

The gray eyes followed the laughing friends through the airport, watched how the taller Alpha threw an easy arm around the short blond in fatigues.

_**~0~**_

"Cute couple aren't they?" A sing song voice with the hint of an Irish accent interrupted the tall dark haired Alpha's musings.

Sherlock turned slowly glaring at the Omega in jeans and a gray t-shirt the man looked like a tourist. He was chewing gum and removed his dark glasses, Sherlock thought the blue cap he wore was ridiculous.

"Nice disguise."

"Well it's a bit more inconspicuous than what you've got on. Although I must say I do love the dark coat with the blue scarf, very sexy." Sherlock rolled his eyes and started to leave the Omega to his stalking.

"Well Sherlock Holmes, I can help you. You might want to rethink it."

"Why would I need help from a terrorist."

"Oh you are good aren't you. For an ex addict that is pretty good." The two men squared up, gray eyes met brown. There wasn't a trading of words just silent deductions. "Just follow me Sherrly locks. I can take you to your Johnny boy. The sooner you have him the faster he's out from under my cousins nose. The poor idiot is smitten and I fear it's a bad match. Wouldn't you say so?"

"I take it your intentions are pure." Sherlock knew it was some kind of trap but he couldn't figure out just what kind. He'd received word from Mike, that John would be arriving. And after three years of being clean Sherlock was hoping to surprise John. To try and start over. The dark haired man had a flat, he was currently moving into a bigger one and his fat brother was releasing his trust finally.

He was the consulting detective for the yard, a job he invented, so he could support his Omega. He could be free of his brother and damn everyone else, John would be his.

"Oh no worries love he's not bonded yet. Well the way my cousin comes home reeking of antiseptic and honey you would think they had. We better act fast."

"What's in it for you? Why the hurry to keep John and your cousin apart?" Sherlock followed the thin Omega out of the airport.

"Its easy. That naïve Omega of yours is making my cousin soft. You see I am the brains and he is the brawn. It does me no good if he starts to question what we are doing. I know you don't care, after all you're a Holmes. You only care about keeping your dick wet ever month for three days. I get it honey. I get it. You and that handsome Doctor will make beautiful babies. Idiot ones albeit, because lets face it, John's not a very smart-"

Sherlock growled taking the Omega by the scruff of his neck, several bystanders turned and gasped.

"Sorry, sorry. Gosh forgot how touchy you boys are about your toys."

"He's not a toy." Sherlock snarled.

"Pet then? No, still not it?" Jim laughed as Sherlock put him back on his feet non to gently, the Omega pulled his shirt down smoothing it, "Whatever. Lets just get this over with. I don't need Sebby's life busied by screaming brats and diaper changes. Just follow me. Or don't. I can figure another way to break the two up, I just figured using you would be easier."

"Lead the way." Sherlock scowled gesturing for Jim to continue forward.

"By the way names Jim, Jim Moriarty. Professor of maths at Oxford-"

"We both know you are smart enough to deduce me within five minutes of meeting me." Sherlock cut the man off.

"five seconds." Jim hissed adjusting his dark glasses. The rain was heavy today and he hadn't brought an umbrella.

"Fine, whatever. What I'm getting at is you should know I don't care for tittles and I find you and everything about you irrelevant. So if we can just get on with this, I'd like to see John."

"You are so blunt. I love it. Are you sure you like this John. I mean our children could be geniuses-beautiful geniuses."

Sherlock growled again in warning Jim only laughed easily. "Alright, I get it. You dig the blonds. Well you'll see him soon enough. Tell me one thing Sherly love."

"What?"

"You've been clean three years?"

"Yeah why is this relevant."

"Oh, it's just most people are on their knees after a dose like that within in seconds."

Sherlock frowned he felt a wave of dizziness and almost stumbled forward drunkenly.

"Oooh, there we go. That's better." Jim pulled the needle that was lodged in the back of Sherlock's arm. The dark haired Alpha looked at it in confusion. "If you're wondering I put that there right as you grabbed me. It was fair. Besides I need you a little more docile for what I have planed. " the dark haired Omega waved to an unmarked cab that drove up.

"Got Mr. Trevor his present!" Jim explained excitedly. Sherlock tried to speak but everything was out of focus and he felt himself unable to move.

"Oh, no worries Sherlock dear. You are in good hands. Sorry that I lied about you seeing your Johnny. He would be upset by the whole filming your torture and demise. Besides, this is a favor for my cousin. As ill advised as the match is, I cant help but want to see Sebs happy. And for some reason your Johnny does that for him. I haven't seen Sebastian smile like this since well, since he put a two inch led pipe through my father's heart. That was after he castrated the evil bastard. Sebbs has style. And a rather protective streak. Johnny will be in good hands. As for you. I wish I can say the same. But your death will only further our cause."

"Piss off-" Sherlock managed before everything went completely black.


	10. Chapter 10 Homecoming

Chapter 10: HOMECOMING

John ignored his sister's phone call, instead he would be staying with Mike, they'd kept in touch and Mike's parents had even sent John biscuits and a few luxuries from home.

"So this Mike guy-" Sebastian started.

"Is like a brother to me. He was my only friend in UNI, be nice Colonel." John nudged his friend as both men got out of the cab.

"So just friends then?" John held back the urge to roll his eyes, he didn't mind feeling looked out for. That's what friends did; they watched your back. However he drew the line when an Alpha felt the need to protect, as if John couldn't take care of himself. He was a Captain for god's sake!

"Yes, Sebastian, just friends. Mike's a good guy. Besides his mum makes the best biscuits. She's the one who sent me that package of chocolate scones I shared with you."

"They were rather good." Sebastian mumbled, John knocked and there was no answer.

"He must be at the surgery late. But I have a key."

"You have a key?" Sebastian forced a smile. "Of course, because you're close mates."

"Colonel-" John didn't have a chance to finish, the door wasn't locked, he pushed it open slowly, the flat was trashed. Fear struck John, he forgot his duffel bag, "Mike!" He yelled sniffing the air, "Stamford!" Red paint decorated the walls, red like blood, but John didn't think about it, he needed to find his friend.

Sebastian had his side arm out, John wished Omegas were allowed to carry off base like the Alphas. Sebastian must have read his friends thoughts; he was pulling another Browning from the back of his waist band.

"I ugh brought this for you. Figured you wouldn't like to be parted from it. I mean what soldier does." John took his Browning happily, nodding his approval. The two men split up to search the house, John could smell Mike, he was here, and there was the scent of blood. John moved through the living room where it looked like a fight had broken out, the telly was lying broken face down and the couch was turned over.

He heard a groan, John hurried towards the kitchen, his friend was unconscious face down in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh, god! Sebastian! Call 999!" John put his gun down, and grabbed a white dishtowel from the counter. He gently rolled his friend over, someone had worked him over good, John was more concerned with the spreading stain on his friends shoulder.

"John?" Mike whispered hoarsely trying to see his friend through his swollen left eye.

"Who did this?"

"They were looking-" Mike wheezed, "Never told them." He smiled proudly before passing out. John pulled open his friends shirt, it was a stab wound, Mike had lost a lot of blood, too much.

"An ambulance is on the way Doc. What do you need?" Sebastian winced seeing the look of pain on the Captain's pale face.

"Who would want to hurt Mike, he's never-he's just a Doctor at the local surgery."

Sebastian frowned motioning to the red spray paint on the windows and the same sign on the walls lining the hall. At first John thought it was blood it was so red but the smell of pain was overwhelming almost more than the copper of blood.

"John, it's not safe here." Sebastian growled stepping out into the livingroom he took out his mobile. The sounds of sirens nearing, John ignored it and continued to apply pressure. He spoke gently to his friend, reassuring him that they would find who did this.

The sign on the wall was an Anti-Omega groups calling card, the Alpha It was the A over an O with a slash through it. Similar to an Anarchy sign but the A was bigger and it was meant to signifying the dominance of the Alpha over the Omega, the slash was to remind those who forgot that the Omega was the lesser and more expendable being.

"Who would do this? Why? Mike isn't a threat, he-" John paled turning to Sebastian. "I asked him to hand out flyers last week, he's been going to rallies for me in my stead while I'm deployed. Is this my fault?"

"John, I've warned you these bastards are merciless. They are funded by the government and half the Lords in the House of Commons. Ruthless bastards. This is how they operate but they wont get away with it."

"No! I wont have you sink to their level." There was a hard knock on the door, Sebastian jumped up and let the police and the ambulance workers in. A familiar gravely voice was raised.

"Mike?" The gray haired Alpha neared the man dressed in fatigues crouched down and giving orders to the Paramedics.

"Listen to him dammit he's a Doctor!" Sebastian snapped.

"Are you one of Stamford's friends?" The gray haired Alpha flashed his badge at Sebastian who only glared at the man careful to keep himself close to John. "What the hell happened here?"

"It's obvious isn't it Detective Inspector?" Sebastian snapped. "This was obviously no coincidence who ever broke in was looking for John and instead took it out on the man living here. Look around-"

"Sebastian, the man isn't our enemy." John's pale face was enough to rein in his friend, "Please DI, I'm going with him to the hospital I'll answer any questions after. For now my-"

"Wait I know you." The DI narrowed his eyes and looked from both men in the military garb. "Where's Sherlock?"

"Sherlock?" John's stomach twisted. Sebastian was at his side instantly feeling the Omega's sudden distress.

"What? Did that son of a bitch have something to do with this? Figures a Holmes would be apart of that coward group the Red Alphas. Cops are part of the-"

"Sebastian." John put a shaking hand on his friends arm cutting his rant off. "Why would you think Sherlock had something to do with this?"

"No, I didn't say something. This is one of his friends, well perhaps his only friend."

John felt sick, "Call him!" The DI frowned, not caring to be ordered around by an Omega, but John didn't care. "Please! He can be in danger too." John started to pace this was his fault, this was it had to be his fault. He sniffed the air, too many Alphas in the room, they were destroying the scents, why would Sherlock and Mike be acquainted.

Mike hadn't said a word what if these bastards captured Sherlock, what if they were tourturing him thinking he was part of the group. Part of Grandfather's cause. John felt sick, he scanned the room his hands still covered in Mikes warm sticky blood, he went to the sink to wash, there was Mike's mobile. He picked it up hands shaking.

**_He'll be at the airport at noon. I'll stay back give you some room yeah.-MS_**

**_Thank you again Stamford.-SH_**

John wipped his hands on his fatigues the Browning he'd put in the back of his waist band to avoid questions when the police arrived. Sherlock didn't make it to the airport he would have approached.

If this was an Anti-Omega rights group, then maybe Grandfather would have more on them. Maybe Victor Trevor could help, if John just explained it to him.

John didn't wait he hurried out the door, ignoring Sebastian calling his name and the police constables trying to step in his way.

He hailed a cab and gave his grandfather's address he had to get there to talk to the man, in person.

Ignoring his own phones ringing, he used Mike's to text Sherlock.

**_Sherlock? Where are you?_**

No answer, John called it, it went straight to voicemail. He arrived at his uncles, the house just outside of town had a high security fence and the guards waved him in with a smile as if expecting him. He paid the cab and hurried through the doors. He knew something was off almost immediately, several Omegas were drinking and laughing as if it were a party, and in the middle of the day.

They saw the blood on his fatigues and it didn't phase them one even approached.

"Hello there little brother. Havent seen you around. Welcome, I see you've started your day early. It's always such a wonderful thing to see a young strong Omega in the British Army, and you've been busy." The tall Omega with dark eyes and short dark hair ran an eye over John. Handing him a glass of punch.

"Oh, I know this boy. This is Trevor's grandson!" One of the women dressed in jeans hurried over, her blond pony tail swishing at her back, she had to be in her mid fourty's. She wore a casual clothing they all were in casual clothing.

"Of course he is." The Omega that had offered him the punch threw a strong arm around a still shocked John. "Look at the boy. Tell me son are you the first to complete your mission? Which one did they send you to kill? The cop, or the Doctor?" John felt sick.

"The Doctor?" The man ignored the question instead accepting it as an answer.

"Awe the Doctor! Well must have been an easy target for one such as yourself. Well I wonder who was sent for the cop."

"The cop?"

"Yeah, the detective inspector what was his name?"

"You all talk too much." Another voice bit out. "And stop crowding the boy." John recognized his grandfather's housekeeper, she usually had a pleasant smile on her face but today her expression was hard, until she looked on him.

"You must be looking for Victor. " John nodded. "Well get yourself cleaned up and something to eat. He's downstairs with that James boy, wont be long. Just wait up here for him, he hates to be interrupted when he's working."

"Working?" John thought he was going to puke, he tried to play his role, as if he knew what was going on. His brain was trying to piece things together, assignations? A doctor was that Mike, did they do that? Or was it a coincidence, and what about the Detective Inspector, they couldn't mean Lestrade or whatever his name was could they?

"Oh, yes. I cant wait to watch the video, Magnus Holmes is going to be rather surprised when his youngest is sent to him in pieces. I'm sorry I wont be the one to deliver the message." The Omega speaking was the woman with the blond pony tail in the same breath she offered John a sandwich.

"I best get cleaned up. Please don't tell Grandfather I'm here yet. I wanted to surprise him."

The Housekeeper embraced him gently "Of course John of course. Go get yourself cleaned up. I'm so proud of you."

John headed towards the hall bathroom, pushing past the guests, Sherlock was here, his grandfather had sent someone to kill Mike and possibly the DI. He couldn't understand why Mike or the DI, but first things first he had to find Sherlock.

He checked the bullets in his browning, and something else shot through him. Was Sebastian part of this? James was here, did that mean Sebastian knew? No, he put that thought behind him. Sebastian couldn't know, he looked just as surprised as John when they got to Mikes. Hadnt he?


	11. Chapter 11 Get away

**CHAPTER 11. Get AWAY**

Sherlock tried to shake off the haze that blanketed his vision, someone was talking to him. His head pounded, and he tried to focus on the words.

"Oh, I bet you are just dying of thirst. No worries my dear I'll take care of it!" A cold splash of water hit Sherlock's face, shocking his senses, and his blurriness sharpened.

"That's better. Glad you are awake. Victor said we can't have our fun until you were fully conscious. Its no fun to cut into you if you aren't going to scream." Sherlock recognized the brown eyed man as Moriarty, the consulting detective tried to move his hands, only to realize he was cuffed to a chair his hands behind his back and feet as well.

"Ah, slow one now. Drugs will do that." James started to pet Sherlock's dripping locks. "It's a shame I have to kill you. You do have a beautiful face. So soft." The gum chewing idiot was caressing Sherlock's cheeks almost lovingly.

"What do you want?" Sherlock snapped. The thin man only shrugged, as if it were an obvious thing to know.

"What every Omega wants. To be free. And you're going to contribute to our cause."

"If you're hoping my father is going to give into whatever demands you-"

"Oh, no no no, of course not. We aren't even going to ask. Trevor said we can torture you, film it and then send it with pieces, half to your brother the other half to your father."

"Well sounds like you have it all worked out. I can't say my father or brother will care too much. Actually I'm almost inclined to ask if Mycroft is paying you."

"Oh, dear boy. You and I both know that brother dear holds you so close to his heart. Well you and his boyfriend. What was his name-" Moriarty snapped the gum in his mouth, a manic smile twisting his expression.

"That's right. DI Lestrade." Sherlock felt himself stiffen, he pulled on his cuffs.

"You wouldn't dare go after the DI he works for the yard-"

"Oh, does he?" Moriarty smiled. "Bring him in boys." He shouted over his shoulder. Two men in black with matching dark glasses brought in an unconscious form. "Awe, he's so tired. Sebastian hits harder than he should sometimes. Oh well. At least the little dose of what we gave you will keep him comfortable, for now."

"You're insane. Let him go. He has noting to do with any of this. I don't know what you think he is to my brother-"

"The fact that you're saying any of this Sherlock dear is proof that he is something to you Holmes boys. Don't worry, we have so much planned for your dear DI. He's actually going to go first I think. It'll be fun to send that video to your brother than BAM! follow it up by yours. Awe it will break the Iceman's heart."

"What makes you so sure he has one?"

Sherlock couldn't hear the answer the psychotic Omega gave due to the loud screaming of an alarm, the noise even caused Lestrade to stir.

"Go see what that is." Moriarty growled covering his ears. "Now!" Sherlock tried to get a better view at the now disorientated DI.

"Expecting guests?" Sherlock smirked, hoping Mycroft was near.

"If you think it's big brother forget it! We disabled both your mobiles, he cant track you. In fact he's probably on some merry little chase far from here." The alarm finally silenced and Moriarty clapped happily. Sherlock pulled at his restraints, his protective instinct kicking in as the dark haired Omega leaned over Greg. "Awe, wish I had somewhere more comfortable for you DI. No matter." Moriarty started to pull the disorientated gray haired Alpha towards a metal cot standing up against a wall. Sherlock felt sick taking note of the car battery and jumper cables off to the side.

"Stop this!" Sherlock snapped. "I'll kill you!"

"You are in no position for idle threats dear. Just sit still, I'd hate to gag you. Besides it's an experiment I love to perform. Alphas can endure so much pain it's shocking. If you'll excuse the pun. You can have a go after we finish the first round with him. It's all about the show. "

"Sorry to disappoint you. But it looks like the show is going to be cancelled." Sherlock's head snapped up, when and how did John get here?

"I should have guessed you'd be along. Cant stay away can you? I thought you'd be busy with your dear Mikey." Sherlock caught the flinch and darkening of John's blue eyes. The Omega was wearing blood stained fatigues and holding a Browning directly at the back of Moriarty's head.

"John-your bleeding." Sherlock felt his heart start to pound in his chest.

"It's not mine, it's Mikes." The blond Omega tightened his grip on the gun. "Now James as I said let the nice DI go and then I want you to uncuff Sherlock."

"And if I say no."

"Then I'll decorate the wall with brain matter gray!"

"You are so boring with your threats." Moriarty bit out angrily refusing to move, only for John to press the cold barrel of the gun into the back of the maniac's skull, with a dramatic eye roll Moriarty he released his hold on Greg.

"DI?" John tried to ascertain how bad off the gray haired Alpha was.

John turned in time to catch the flash of blond. He was so preoccupied with Moriarty he hadn't noticed the sniper rushing into the room. Sherlock had and yelled out a warning pushing his chair forward landing in the Alpha's way.

"Oh, yeay it's a party!" Moriarty clapped his hands in annoyance.

"Now, lets do this again. Unlock him! Now!" Sebastian didn't move, his eyes were on James; Sherlock could see the inner debate as could James.

Sherlock managed to turn his throbbing head, his cheek burning from the impact of the floor, he could see John had his arm firmly across Moriarty's throat, and he was holding the thin Omega to his chest a gun pressed to the maniacs temple.

"Don't listen to him Sebby, shoot Holmes and be done with it. We'll keep the DI for fun. "

"Don't push me James! I will kill you!" John hissed through clenched teeth his blue eyes meeting Sebastian's hardened face.

"He wont. He's a silly army Doctor. He doesn't have it in him." The dark haired Omega made an over expressive sad face.

"I've had bad days James. Isn't that right Colonel? You know what I'm capable of."

The blond didn't respond, but to Sherlock's surprise John did mean it.

"I'll need the keys." Sebastian finally managed through gritted teeth, his eyes never leaving John's.

"Here!" John tossed the keys he'd taken from Moriarty's pocket.

"Hey!" the dark haired Omega snapped. "Don't be an idiot Sebby! Just kill them both!"

Sherlock was released and on his feet immediately he moved towards Greg.

"Now we are getting the fuck out of here the four of us." The army Doctor announced.

"No you aren't." Sherlock was hauling Lestrade to his feet, when an unarmed Alpha appeared in the door way; the consulting detective recognized Victor Trevor from the computer file he'd hacked into when Mycroft was being annoying.

"John. You are confused. You are conflicted. What they did to you in the institution has broken you. Let me help you heal. Lets rid the world of these filthy Holmes' and those that choose to side with them. Put the gun down."

"Shut up! I'm leaving here, Sebastian will help because he knows I'll kill James if I have to. And family means more to him than following orders from a manipulative prat like yourself. I suggest you move!"

Sherlock couldn't hold back the smile that ghosted across his pale face, John was demanding and strong. This Omega looked good in control and Trevor had no idea how to handle the situation.

"Boring!" Moriarty tried to wiggle free, but John only held tighter.

"John. I can't let you-" John took aim and fired at the old man causing everyone in the room to jump, even James fell silent.

"You shot me!" his grandfather growled holding a hand to his leg.

"I will not repeat myself, the next one is going straight through James' heart! Then we can really see if he has one."

"Dammit! John!" Sebastian snapped moving to help Trevor.

"Let him go. He's been brainwashed, it's these Holmes! They are parasites! They've brainwashed my only grandson!" Trevor was pushing Sebastian's hands away. "John they made you this way. Stop this now."

"You are insane!" John shouted in frustration.

"You're just figuring this out?" Moriarty giggled.

"James!" Sebastian sent his cousin a warning look; Sherlock could see the dark haired Omega only rolled his eyes in response. "John this is insane we are family. Trevor is only looking out for you. You have to understand-"

"That he frames good people? That he's willing to sacrifice his own people? Your hands are just as dirty as his Colonel."

"John! Don't force my hand-" Trevor snapped. "You are just like your mother! Look what that got her! Think about those you have in your life, would you really wish to see them injured or worse, because of the decisions you made."

Sherlock hissed at the underlining threat but John was faster than he was.

"If you come close to anyone I care about I will be sure to personally hand deliver your wrapped in a red bow to Magnus Holmes! Now get the hell out of my bloody way! We are leaving!"

Sebastian moved first not wishing for his cousin to be injured, Trevor cursed the trio.

"Sherlock you still have the keys, lock these idiots inside once we are out. Mobiles real slow!" John ordered from the two men.

"Wait what about James?"

"I'll drop him off at the edge of the property as soon as we've cleared security."

"You wont get far!" Trevor was breathless now, the blood loss starting to show.

"We'll see." Sherlock held the still dazed DI. Lestrade, and John signaled for him to go through the door first. James didn't try to fight, probably due to the threatening glare Sebastian threw the Omega. Sherlock laughed. Of course James would be an obedient little Omega.

"No ones going to come looking, the sound of the gunshot was expected, they were going to kill you." John explained pulling Moriarty down the hall. "I have the other security agents busy at the south end, it seems several cars just started on fire. To bad, those guests will have to find an alternate way home." Sherlock could only grin.

"You think you're so clever Johnny boy? When Sebastian gets out of that room he's going to come after you. He's a loyal one. Loyal to family. You don't know what you could have had in him, he did fancy himself in love. I warned him you weren't right in the head. You haven't seen my cousins mean streak, his killer side. I suppose you will now."

"Shut it!" John ordered striking the Omega hard over the back of the head causing the dark haired man to collapse. "We don't need a hostage for the way out." John shrugged pushing the limp body aside.

Sebastian always leaves his keys in the car, they wont think to stop us, and the video feeds are all down. We don't have a lot of time." John moved to look the DI over.

"He's got a bad concussion and he'll need stitches." John inspected the wound at the back of the DI's head, Sherlock had a secure arm around the inspector's waist."And they drugged him."

"Sherlock?" was all the DI managed.

"Sssh, don't talk sir, we're gonna get out of here. Preferably alive." John promised with a tight smile. "Follow me." John helped balance the DI out by putting the ALpha's arm around his shoulder and adding a strong hold to the DI's waist. Sherlock held back the heat that ran through him having John's arm brush against his own.

_Forever._ Sherlock's mind yelled out. The grey eyed Alpha moved with his beautiful Omega, his beautiful, strong and capable Omega. These idiots had no idea what they'd unleashed in the smaller man.

**~0~**

Sebastian hadn't waited long before kicking at the door, he made enough noise that one of the security officers arrived.  
Victor was pale at this point, the Colonel had wrapped the man's leg.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to act to soon. You should have done away with Holmes while we were in Afghanistan."

"You think I didn't try? That damn Mycroft kept his kid brother well hidden until now. Our intel barely managed to discover that Stamford, the connection was made after you mentioned where you were headed. "

"Messy, all of it is messy. I could have handled this for you sir."

"Just shut up and get us out of here. I want Holmes dead and I want my grandson brought back to me and In one piece." Trevor spat.

"We still have a deal Victor." Sebastian pressed, when his men entered handing him a weapon sounding the alarm.

"Do you really think he'll consent to you? After this little showcase-"

"He's only confused by Holmes' presence once he's dead, John will see clearly." Trevor didn't reply, and Sebastian headed out after the Captain, knowing exactly where John would go.

Sebastian hoped the Omega Captain wouldn't hurt James and he silently prayed James kept his taunts to himself. The Doctor was a fair man but James did have a way of getting under anyone's skin.

Then the sound of gunfire snapped him to attention, "Who's shooting!" he demanded, one of his men were yelling into his ear piece.

"Sir the garage! James has the three cornered with our men. They are trading fire."

"Dammit James." Sebastian growled.

**~0~**

John pushed the DI into the back seat, "Sherlock! Start the car! " John ducked down getting into the vehicle next to the DI. James that bastard was shooting at them from behind another car, two other men yelled for the crazy Omega to stand down. John fired the last of his rounds and slid into the car besides the now unconscious DI.

"Hang on!" Sherlock yelled and under the squeal of tires the trio were flying down the pavement, several other cars were following and firing, John covered the DI with his own body but the glass was bullet proof.

John had to laugh, of course Sebastian would have bullet proof glass. Sherlock floored the gas as they neared the closing gates. The guards inside fired on the car but Sherlock was already speeding through the slow moving gates grazing the sides of the black BMW.

"Knowing my brother he'll have back up for us here in five minutes." John glanced behind them no one was chasing and for some reason this made him more nervous than relieved.


	12. Chapter 12 A Taste of her Own Medicine

_**Chapter 12: A taste of your own medicine**_

"Sherlock, I'm fine it's just a graze. Barely a scratch." John tried to pull his arm back, it was starting to burn but dammed if he was going to admit it. Besides he had a patient to see to.

"John, you're hurt you need to have a Doctor look-" the younger Holmes started to protest.

"Sherlock." John sighed heavily taking his mates face in his hands. No not his mate, Sherlock wasnt his. Still it felt good to touch him and the Omega loathed to release the beautiful porcelain face. "I'm fine. And I am a Doctor. Right now this little scratch will wait, the DI has been drugged, you have been drugged and he has a serious head injury. So, I wont say it again. Go sit down on that cot and wait your turn."

Sherlock wanted to protest to demand John wait for one of Mycroft's cronies to come in followed by a Doctor but his protests were silenced by a very insistent pair of soft lips now pressing into his own. This emptied Sherlock's mind, erased all thought leaving the Alpha to push into the younger man, to pull him close and open his mouth to taste and breathe in the beautiful Omega. His Omega his John.

"Go, sit." John pulled away slowly, his face flushed and breathing heavy. Sherlock wanted to pull the smaller man to him and take him to that hated cot with him. "Don't you think about it Sherlock." John stepped out of his bondmate's grasp and pointed to the empty cot near Lestrade's. "And drink that bottled water I gave you. We'll talk later, but let me see to the DI."

The young Doctor leaned over the DI checking the IV, then adjusting the drip, he inspected the DI's head injury , John wanted to check his stitching and dressing.

"You again?" The DI groaned.

"Sssh, Detective Inspector you've been hit pretty hard, as well as dosed with some very potent drug. I suggest you remain laying down, and let the IV rehydrate you."

"Mycroft?" The DI groaned placing a hand to his bandaged head.

"My fat git of a brother is fine. He's probably ordering some kind of bombing on the Trevor house as we speak. No worries DI he'll most likely make it appear to be a gas explosion." Sherlock sighed sitting down on the cot waiving his hand dismissively.

"Sherlock, drink that water bottle and don't get up from that cot again or I'll tie you down myself." Sherlock's eye brows shot up suggestively.

"Grow up!" John hissed, returning to inspect the DI's IV.

"No chance at that." Lestrade murmured.

"Yeah, you're probably right." John smiled, "How are you feeling DI?"

"Greg. At this point you can call me Greg. And I feel like there is a marching band parading back and forth through my head."

"That's expected. Any nausea or dizziness?" John was leaning close to look into the DI's dark eyes.

"Dizzy a bit." Greg couldn't help but stare back into the clear blue of the Doctor's searching eyes. Something about this young Omega put the DI at ease instantly.

"Good, I had the nurse put some anti nausea meds in your IV. As soon as we got here. You should be good for another five hours, but if-"

"Thank you I can take it from here." The strong scent of Alpha flooded the room as three men dressed in white lab coats entered. John fought the urge to recoil, he was a soldier dammit. He wouldn't flinch from his duty. Lestrade was his patient.

"It seems you have an injury yourself Mr-" The head Alpha with the brown hair narrowed his eyes on the short blond in fatigues. Two other Alphas made a move to surround him.

"It's Doctor Watson." Sherlock was beside his Omega a warning in his voice and stance.

"Of course." The Alpha Doctor didn't hide the doubt in his voice. "If you would step aside we would like to look over the DI."

"I think I'm covered, but the Doctor there does need some looking after." Greg snapped sitting up he instantly felt a flare of anger towards these strangers. The Omega was nervous, and Greg felt his protective instincts kick in.

"I'm fine-" John cleared his throat meeting the Alpha Doctor's cold clinical scrutiny. Sherlock kept himself between the strange Alphas and his Omega.

"Brother do let these men do their job." Mycroft was looking over Greg as he spoke to his brother. The three Alpha Doctor's scattered as he neared his mate, knowing it best to not be between him and what was his.

"My, I'm fine." Greg gave a half smile, Mycroft wouldn't be reassured until he saw for himself.

"I'm fine thanks. I can see to myself." John stepped politely away from the strange Alpha with wiry glasses trying to take his arm.

"Don't be difficult, we have our orders to see that all injuries are-" one of the Doctors a young man with green eyes and short black hair was reaching to pull John's jacket from him. John winced and it was enough to have Sherlock pulling the young Alpha by his coat collar forcing him up against a wall.

"Sherlock-" John placed a calming hand on his Alpha's tense shoulders. "It's alright."

"John will not be handled by any of you." Sherlock snarled.

"Sherlock, put him down." Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to get the Omega separated from his brother, this wasn't exactly going to work.

"Doctor Watson." Mycroft sighed, "There is another room to the left you will find all of your first aid requirements and privacy. If you would give me a moment with my brother."

John squeezed Sherlock's shoulder nodding respectfully at the Alpha in charge. "I'll be right next door Sherlock." John promised; he was weary of leaving the dark haired Holmes but his presence was only exasperating the situation. He paused by Lestrade's bed. "Greg, don't try to move to quickly you don't want to lose your balance and end up further injuring yourself." He smiled gently and the DI gave a mock salute in reply.

John found the next room was as the older Holmes instructed, he removed his jacket and started to clean his arm. He would need stitches and there would be a scare but it was a good thing Jim was a bad shot.

"Johnny." The Omega Doctor was busy with the strong smelling disinfectant that he hadnt caught his sister's scent.

"Harry? What?" John froze, déjà vu pulled at his heart and memories. He moved towards the door but she blocked the way.

"Look what they did. I warned you about Victor, he's a mad man. If you would have just stayed with Sebastian, maybe given him a chance-"

"Harry! He is with Victor. He's insane just like the rest of them. Prepared to do what it takes."

"The Colonel?" Harry swayed, the air around her reeking of vodka.

"Yeah the Colonel. His cousin is the one who shot me. They took a Detective Inspector hostage with the intentions of torturing and killing him. They had Sherlock-"

"John! I wont have you say that monster's name. We are going. We are getting further away from him. If Sebastian was a bad match fine, but there are others interested in you."

"Harry I have a bondmate."

"John not this again! It's been three years! You shouldn't be here! We are leaving. I should have had you put into therapy, the proper kind."

"What?" John stiffened, the idea of therapy terrified him, they called his years spent in the institution as therapy. "No, if you mean going back to a rehabilitation center you are insane!" John started to push past her.

**_~0~_**

"Mycroft what have you done?" Sherlock growled savagely lunging for his brother, two of his brothers agents anticipated this and grabbed the younger Holmes before he could reach his brother. Mycroft straightened his shoulders examining his loves bandages.

"Sherlock, you already know how this plays out. It's unfortunate but John isn't yours-"

"What the hell are you talking about Mycroft?" It was Greg's turn to express disapproval. His brown eyes held the silver of the Governments.

"His sister has been called to collect him."

"Why would you allow that drunkard to-" Sherlock pulled on his arms fighting harder, déjà vu pulling on his bond.

"Sherlock I cant have you two together. He isn't for you. You've been doing so well. The last time you were anywhere near that Omega you fell into a rather nasty habit of over dosing! I wont have it!"

"Did you maybe think it was because you took something from me! Something that you had no business doing! I had to fill the void with something!"

"Sherlock?" Mycroft frowned, he hadn't thought of it in those terms, his brother had been estranged from him these last three years, but Sherlock was clean that's all that mattered.

"Mycroft, don't take him from me again! I cant-" The plea in his brother's voice was easily recognizable.

"Mycroft you've gone to far this time." Greg snapped pulling his IV out of his arm. "I wont let you do this."

**_~0~_**

John ignored his sister's rants he needed to sew up his arm, she held a position blocking the only exit. John knew he could easily push past her, especially with how she was having trouble standing.

"You aren't listening to me are you?" Harry neared a sad smile on her face. "I've failed."

"I love you Harry but I'm not going to an Omega rehabilitation center. I love Sherlock and I want to try and make it work. If he'll- "

"That's what you want John? You are making this decision on your own under no pressure from outside forces?" Harry took a swaying step closer.

"Harry. This is what I want. Can't you understand? I love him. I love him and I wont let anyone hurt him. That includes our insane grandfather. By the way the man has to be taken out. He-" John paused, wrapping his arm, removing his gloves he moved to embrace his sister, the hurt in her eyes was suffocating and he hated to see her distressed. She had tears streaming down her eyes and her hands were in her back pocket, she looked so broken all he could do was offer her comfort.

"Johnny I'm sorry I cant protect you. I thought maybe the army would straighten you out but you're still just as broken." She embraced him sobbing into his hair, John was about to say something to assure her he was stronger than ever but he felt a sharp poke to the back of his neck.

Realization flooded his senses as did panic, it was happening again, why had he allowed this. He pushed her away stumbling backwards the small Omega clung to the medical tray holding the bloody gauze he used to clean his wound. Several instruments clattered to the floor at his feet, and things started to spin.

"No-" He managed a whimper through heavy lips.

Harry went to catch her brother before he further injured himself. "Awe Ms. Watson there you are." Mycroft strolled into the room without knocking or making a noise.

"Piss of Mycroft I have this. Rest assured your brother wont find John again. No, John needs special therapy." she cooed petting her brothers head. John tried to pull away his head bobbing back and forth and eyes blinking slowly. Mycroft heard the pitiful whimper from the young Omega, it was hard to believe it was the same young man who just helped free his brother and mate. This blond didnt look like a soldier he looked impossibly young and vulnerable, the older Holmes felt his protective instincts react to this.

"Right. I'm sorry Harriet I can't allow you to do this." He replied darkly.

"Excuse me?" The blond Alpha steadied her swaying brother who attempted to push her hands away.

"You've been drinking." Mycroft pointed out.

"Yeah so. If you had to forget the shit I try to you would be good and sauced as well."

John pulled out of his sisters hold falling backwards. "Dammit!" Harry glared at her ex boss and crouched down to help her rapidly declining brother to his feet.

"Under the Omega protection act I will have to relieve you of your custodial duties. Seeing how your grandfather is a known criminal not to mention terrorist it seems this Omega's custodial rights go to his bondmate."

"Fuck off." She fumed "John and I are leaving-"

"Harriet Watson you are under arrest-" Lestrade strolled in two officers of Scotland Yard started to take the blond Alpha into hand.

" You cant you signed a contract!" She growled trying to move her brother away from the threat of these strangers. The grey haired DI neared with two other men. "Mycroft! I said you cant do this! He's my brother! He isnt well!" Rough hands took her forearms and another man pulled her brother from her. "This isn't over! You cant get away with this! John is my brother! I wont allow you-"

"Harriet your incarceration wont be forever. In fact the rehabilitation center was willing to accept you in your brother's place. It seems like a nice enough institution for one such as yourself to dry out in. " Mycroft kept his voice even, he could sense the raising panic in the drugged Omega. The young man was stumbling back trying to avoid the reaching hands from the strangers around him.

The older Holmes sighed heavily moving to catch the swaying Doctor allowing the young Omega to lean into him.

"Sherlock?" the young Doctor whimpered.

"No!" Harry screeched as the police took her into custody and leading her out of the room.

"I'll be right back Mycroft I'll see our guest out." The DI still pale winced slightly before straightening his shoulders. The British government knew better than to protest when his Alpha was in such a state. Alphas hated showing weakness and Greg was no exception. The only problem now was Mycroft was holding a very drugged Omega who was clutching his shirt front, wrinkling it most distastefully and nuzzling into Mycroft's throat.

Obviously in the young man's drugged state he assumed Mycroft was his brother by their similar scent markers. "I love you." John managed his legs giving away; the British Government didn't have a choice but to hold the Omega up carrying him towards the empty cot. "Plans." John whispered. "Pictures."

"Doctor?"

"What happened?" Sherlock rushed in seeing John on the cot eyes glassy. He could see his Omega holding tight to Mycroft's forearm a low growl warned the British Government.

"It seems John's sister wasn't too keen on allowing John released into your custody. She relied on family tactics of drugging victims and John will be a bit incapacitated for a short time. If you would be so kind as to dislodge the Omega from me, it seems he has mistaken our scents." Sherlock glared darkly at his brother. "He also said something about a mobile with pictures."

"I don't know. Here." Sherlock rummaged through John's trouser pockets coming up with two phones, and third would be Johns. "These belonged to Moran, Trevor and John. " Sherlock handed them to his brother. "Now leave him to his rest, he's done enough." Mycroft didn't reply to his brothers dismissive tone, instead he wanted to get the phones to his analyst. The plans and correspondence that these mobiles could hold, perhaps bringing the slippery terrorist down wouldn't be so difficult a task after all.


	13. Chapter 13 The Talk

**Chapter 13. The Talk**

John sat up slowly the room was empty but the scent of his Alpha saturated the air, Sherlock had been here. Sherlock was near and John didn't want to be parted from him, not again. They wouldn't do this to him again, John wouldn't let his Alpha go so easily. Even if Sherlock didn't want the bond, John would at least keep him as a friend. They could be friends, they'd been friends before they bonded.

If Sherlock would just forgive John they could move on, maybe over time. Not that John wished to put more time between them, so much had passed. He groaned throwing his feet over the side of the hospital cot. Where was Harry? He thought she was yelling at him earlier, he couldn't remember. Where had she gone? Obviously she drugged him, but why?

John jumped down from the bed, panic started to pump through his veins. Had Harry managed to separate them again? Was he being taken to an institution a rehabilitation center, where they could force him to comply? Therapy, he shivered at the idea, Omega therapy wasn't exactly pleasant to endure.

He had to get out, had to find Sherlock. It wasn't safe anymore, hell John wasn't safe anymore. He openly defied his grandfather, shot the man, there was no coming back from that. Not to mention the Colonel his friend, well ex friend, was coming for him too.

"What a mess." John tried to steady himself he missed the bed and instead knocked over a metal tray near the cot causing it to clatter to the floor as he fell. The noise was deafening and the Omega winced at the increased pounding in his head.

"John!" Sherlock was at his side helping him stand, sitting him firmly but gently back on the cot. Cool hands cupped John's face, then one moved to pet his hair. The hungover Omega could do nothing but lean into the warmth of his Alpha, such nearness caused the panic to suddenly ebb and his body to relax.

"I'm alright." John sighed his eyes still closed and his head resting on a very welcoming chest. The blond soldier enjoyed the feel of Sherlock's warm breath ruffling his hair. "Just got up too fast. You ok?"

"John, I'm fine. Thanks to you."

"Greg?" John kept his face buried in the silk of Sherlock's purple shirt. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of tobacco and spice.

"He's with my brother, and doing fine. John tell me what you need. Is it your head? Your arm?"

"No. I'm fine. I just thought you left. I thought they were taking you away again." Sherlock 's arms came around his Omega and pulled the smaller frame closer until John was practically on Sherlock's lap.

"No John. No one will take you from me. You are mine. And I wont let that go, not again."

"You wont?" John's head came up his blue eyes blinking and confused. "You promise?"

Sherlock took John's face in his hands once more, his gray eyes bore into John's blue. "I promise no one will take you from me John. If you can ever forgive me, I'd like us to try over. I understand your reasoning for a restraining order but I promise I would never hurt you again-"

"Restraining order?" John was confused now, "What restraining order?"

"The one you signed three years ago-"

"I never." John pulled away running a hand through his hair. "Harry. Dammit." His blue eyes were wide and vulnerable. "Sherlock you have to believe me I never signed that paper."

"But you left me. You never took my calls or answered my letters-"

"You called? You wrote me?" John couldn't breathe, "I thought you had realized that I'd taken advantage of you, of our friendship. I thought you were mad for the bond. When you didn't come back I knew it was for the best, with my crazy grandfather threatening to kill you and my sister only confirming if I made contact with you that's exactly what would happen. It still didn't hurt any less."

"John what are you talking about? You didn't do anything. I-"

"Sherlock you don't remember. How could you. They stuck you in that closet of a room with me. I was in heat but I had enough sense to know I shouldn't, you weren't yourself. And I-" John couldn't look at his friend, his Alpha, he couldn't let Sherlock see his shame. He'd bared his neck that second time they were together, he'd offered himself and so wantonly pressed himself into the young Alpha. If he'd kept himself still, if he'd turned his head instead of exposing his neck, Sherlock wouldn't have instinctively pressed forward and bonded.

"John." Sherlock forced the blond to face him, "John look at me. This whole thing was my fault. I should have never continued our acquaintance. My father is a sick man, I thought by finding a place hidden and in a blind spot to the surveillance cameras at the clinic that I could have a bit of control over my life. Childish as it was, you don't understand my father. Then you appeared one day, refusing to move."

John laughed softly he remembered that day. "I was trying to do the same, the others kept warning me if I wasn't released soon that my training would begin, when I turned eighteen. Although I've heard rumors of training starting as young as sixteen, I was scared. Some of the older kids were mad for this reason. They said I had made it almost to eighteen without playing whore for the Orderlies or the rehabilitating Alphas. I wasn't exactly the biggest kid, Sarah told me to just stay out of sight. So I wouldn't be a punching bag. I thought the perfect place was under the tree near the fence. No one ever seemed to go out that far, not liking to be as near to the Alpha side. Apparently you had the same idea."

Sherlock nodded scooting closer to John. "Yes, and I thought if I was rude enough and invoked whatever Alpha authority I could exhume you would move on."

"Well unfortunate for you Omega self preservation won out. I was more scared of the bigger kids than you a skinny kid holding a book behind a chain link fence. That's what kept me there. I thought you'd eventually get irritated and move to another spot, looks like we are both too stubborn for our own good."

Sherlock smiled to himself remembering John's determined face, the way those blue eyes, startling really in their clarity, just held his gray. "You were unwavering John. I hadn't met an Omega that would stand up to me it was intriguing and annoying. So I thought I could ignore you. Except your scent is so unique, I couldn't help but be drawn to that spot everyday, even long after you were called inside."

"Well, you weren't so bad yourself with those high cheekbones and dark curls, I was lost anytime you flashed your gray blue eyes at me. " John ducked his head, the Omega's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Sherlock only wanted to hear more, it was fascinating to hear he had held John's attention. No one had ever spoken to him as John was or had then and now.

"It was just a bonus hearing you read from your books, and then the fact you trusted me with bio chemistry book that one time. I hid it under my mattress and would smell the pages, I think I practically memorized every page hoping that when you started talking about the complex content I could at least manage to keep up a little."

"John you are brilliant! You were then and are now. I was so bored and you knew when to speak and when to just sit quietly. That Omega rubbish they had you reading was nauseating really, how outdated and prehistoric the views in that manual it should be made a crime to hand out to children at impressionable ages."

"I agree!" John giggled, "absolute rubbish." The army Captain remembered Sherlock had said the same thing when he'd glanced over the tattered pages. Sherlock thought John was too smart to believe half the shite in that handbook from sexuality to the Omega role in keeping of hearth and home. It was the moments when passing books back and forth that their fingers would meet, Sherlock had always wondered over the jolt of warmth and the shot of electricity, had John felt the same?

"John when I returned and you weren't to be found I felt lost." Sherlock confessed. "Then that girl, I'm guessing it was your friend Sarah, she wondered over to the fence and informed me of your imprisonment of what would befall you later. I had to act quick, I was already planning on breaking out, like I said my father was keeping me there against my will. I had no idea he'd been watching our interactions, he knew I was attracted to you but he didn't know I loved you John. I didn't know, I didn't know I loved you until they caught us trying to escape. My father wouldn't understand love anyway. He only believes that Omegas are inferior and should be treated like animals. Beaten like animals." Sherlock clinched his fists remembering his mother's humiliation. John caught the tension in his friend and put a warm hand over Sherlock's tightened fist. It's later Mycroft told me why father picked you. He wanted to send a message to Victor. He put us in that room together John." Sherlock's whole body tensed in disgust but he wouldn't pause for fear he wouldn't be able to go on.

"He knew what would happen, what I would do. He wanted to humiliate me as much as you. I've refused bonding, and mating. I boasted to him I found rutting against a mate willing or not, below me. I wasn't like him, I could override such common animalistic needs. I was above all of it, my brain only needed knowledge. The rest was transport."

John held back a laugh, he recalled that speech as well. "It was a lie though John. He knew I was like him. I couldn't control myself and I hurt you. I hurt you and betrayed the trust you had for me. I took and-"

"No." John was firm now, his hands came up and took Sherlock's face. "No. You are not him. And I love you. I love you. I wont lie to you I was scared that first time then the second." John blushed but kept his eyes holding grey. "The second I presented to you because I hoped you loved me too. When you never came back, when Harry told me who my grandfather was, I was angry at myself for putting you in danger. For making you-"

"John." Sherlock started to say something but his Omega was pressing into him pushing warm lips hungrily against his own, and the Alpha could do nothing else but push John flat onto the bed rolling on top of the young blond. Their mouths and tongues battling for ground.

"Lets start over-" John arched himself upwards, "put it behind us." Sherlock groaned in agreement unable to keep his hands from pulling at John's belt.

There was the distinct sound of a forced cough and John would have shot to his feet but Sherlock kept him pinned, an irritated smirk on his swollen lips.

"Mycroft. Don't you knock?"

"Well we did." Greg's cheeks were flushed, and he kept his eyes purposely on something behind Sherlock rather then take in the rather private scene.

"Did you forget brother we were in the middle of a very important discussion." Mycroft leaned into his umbrella. "Couldn't this wait? Really brother your sense of priorities."

Sherlock sat up and was about to say something biting and cruel except John broke the tension of the room with his laughter. He put a hand over his mouth, no doubt feeling as if he'd been caught by his boyfriends parents snogging on their couch.

"Sorry." He sat up biting his lip looking guilty. "Ugh, he's right Sherlock, we can uh-finish this later. If you have business. I could just go get some tea for everyone-"

Greg held back another laugh; the identical expressions on the two Holmes brothers' faces were hilarious. The poor Alphas had a look of complete confusion and bewilderment. This John kid was an interesting fit to the family, Greg decided he liked him; well anyone who saved his life after knowing him less than a couple minutes was definitely a winner in his book. And as Omegas go, this one could hold his own, also important when being involved with the Holmes family.

"No. John you wont need to cater to these two idiots."

"Sherlock." John scolded Sherlock nudging him with his elbow. The Alpha continued to glare at his brother and brother's mate. "Whatever discussion we have will include John. Seeing how it pertains to his safety and health."

"Very well. Perhaps we can take this to my study. If Doctor Watson is feeling up to it."

Sherlock glanced over the blond Omega, "I'm fine. Lets get it over with then."


	14. Chapter 14 Nerves

Chapter 14: Nerves

Harry sat up her head aching, the room they'd put her to dry out in was ridiculously small. Small enough for a cot, one she'd turned over and pulled the mattress off of flinging it near the door. There was a small barred window with a window seat, no other furniture, no lamps no closet, just a bed and a bucket to be sick into. There was the bathroom, a toilet in the corner, a closet in itself, no glass mirror just a stainless steel and a shower with a plastic curtain.

Harry's knuckles ached from repeatedly punching the mirror that first horrible day, now it was day five the worst of the detox was at i'ts end.

Standing up to pace was the norm now as it seemed, she had a routine of exercises, and it always ended with her sitting staring out the window.

The yard outside was green, a high brick wall circled the institutions property, she'd seen the brochure, she picked out a place that was more of a resort for Johnny than a hospital.

He was going to receive rape therapy, she wouldn't ever put him in a place where they would force him to rehabilitate she wasn't a monster. The older Watson never agreed with those methods, and had voted several times to have such institutions criminalized.

No, this place was supposed to help Johnny, he would meet others like him who survived and thought themselves to blame or worse tricked themselves into believing they wanted it.

Mr. Holmes was sick if he thought keeping her brother and his together was the right thing. Hadn't he seen the damn video, John was forced he was bound and forced and nothing would convince her otherwise. She should be protecting him; she should be keeping him safe. Grandfather would never be able to find John here; she'd arranged to have him stay under another name.

Now what was Grandfather going to do? John had openly defied him, hell the only reason the old man hadn't had her killed was because of John. John would never be turned to grandfather's views on justice if Harry was in any way harmed by Trevor and his cult.

Then there was Magnus, the man wanted power and Mycroft Holmes and the younger Holmes seemed to be pushing and rebelling against their father more and more openly. This was dangerous, John was in danger if he stayed with Holmes, the man's family was into politics and it was cut throat. Harry had been on some of the clean up crews after the coup it wasn't exactly hand shaking and pies, more like executions and assassinations.

Harry ran a shaky hand through her greasy hair, how the hell was she expected to shower, she wanted her own clothes and a drink. She really needed to get her hands to stop shaking, functioning alcoholic, she wasn't harming anyone, and her drinking never interfered with her work. She killed people just the same, and was yet to miss. This sobriety was another story, her hands refused to be still and she couldn't concentrate.

Glancing out the window helped to get her mind off of things. Everyday about this time the young children would be let out into the yard, Omegas from what Harry guessed even at this distance.

She hugged her knees to her chin cobalt blue eyes scanning the small figures running into the yard. Today there were less, must be some kind of meeting. One of the older Omegas dressed in a yellow sundress her black leggings coming to her slender calves; she was dancing trying to get the smaller children to join. Her white cardigan was always buttoned to her chin, and her short dark hair fell into a perfect 'A 'cut. Harry found herself watching the young woman every day at this time.

The children seemed so young, too young to be in a rehabilitation center; Harry wondered what was wrong with them. Observing their skittish movements around the Alpha and even Beta orderlies made Harry feel sick. These kids would all hide behind the older Omega patients for protection.

Harry knew from the brochure she'd studied before making the decision to send John here; all Omega handling was limited to very little Alpha scent exposure. It was a gradual introduction, all the Omegas on the Omega side were handled by Beta and Omega doctor's, nurses and orderlies. Then as they progressed in treatment they would find themselves integrated into a safe Alpha scented environment slowly and Alpha interaction would be the final steps.

Watching the reaction of the young woman in the yellow dress she was most likely at the level of slow interaction. Harry could see the dark haired woman didn't like to be near any Betas or Alphas. The Alpha staff member was a female with blond hair and a patient smile. Harry knew the woman due to the fact she brought Harry her lunch and dinner, both plates of food that ended up in the bin.

A week of detox and Harry somehow wished to be outside; the Omega was shaking her head at something the Alpha orderly was asking. Harry wondered why the normal looking Omega was there. Perhaps she was frigid or like John traumatized in some way, but then what about those kids.

Harry sighed deciding she didn't care, it was almost time for lunch, breakfast had been oatmeal and the blond Alpha had binned it immediately but now her stomach was aching for something solid.

She watched the small children start to line up near the yard entrance, their play time seemingly over. Had that been John's life? Did he play outside for a half hour before lunch, then an hour before dinner? Were there friends that made him laugh or teased him? Did the orderlies treat him delicately?

Harry shook her head moving away from the window, she didn't want to think about what John went through. She'd read the 'therapy' reports. "Bastards." Harry pulled her mattress up and fixed the steel framed cot, might as well make the place some what decent.

Shortly after showering there was a knock on the door, a soft knock, not the usual sharp alerting kind. No this one was soft and almost hesitant.

"I'm decent!" Harry snapped sitting on the bed she'd repositioned near the window. Then the door slowly opened, Harry didn't look up from where she sat, she'd taken to writing a letter to John since day one, and each time she'd only managed the "Dear Johnny". It was frustrating all of it, now there was this interruption but hold on-

"L-lunch. Um where do you-" The voice was soft and unfamiliar, the smell of Omega flooded the room, how the hell had Harry missed that? Damn her dull senses, and preoccupation with self loathing.

"Harriet, don't be rude. Where do you want Clara to put your lunch tray?" Harry ignored the blond Orderly instead blue eyes flashed over the slight figure in a yellow dress.

It was the young Omega she'd been watching all week, in the flesh and she smelled delicious like lavender and apples. Harriet was on her feet too quickly because the girl had taken some steps back. The flood of panic soured the air and Harry froze instantly, snapping out of whatever drove her to near the strange woman. Something else about the girl, something unfamiliar to the scent. This Omega had a sweeter aroma circulating her, something about the way she holding the tray out away from her stomach.

"Harriet that's far enough. I suggest you thank Clara for bringing you your lunch and step back." The other Alpha demanded protectively, causing Clara to turn completely white. The idea of two Alphas in the small enclosed area was threatening the Omega's resolve, Harriet had seen it before. She'd visited enough villages where the Alpha soldiers had been sent out and the Omegas were left defenseless, they'd crowd in one room and once more than one Alpha entered the home it was all chaos and fear. Those Omegas had that same look this one had, the expression read _'just hanging on_'.

Harry shrugged rolling her eyes she went to sit on her bed grabbing her pen and note book. "Put it on the floor there. I'll bin it later." The young Omega didn't move.

"Clara." The orderly took a step into Harry's small room, her hand extended. "You can put the food down. Clara. Just like we practiced." The orderly's voice was softer but firm. "Clara." Harry watched curiously, the Omega was white as a ghost and she clutched tight to the tray of food.

She jumped and dropped the tray completely when the woman speaking reached out to touch her shoulder.

"I would back off." Harry sighed from the bed, "She's already jumpy as it is."

"Shut it Watson. This is your fault."

"Right, raising your voice is going to work better." Harry found this amusing; although the Omega's scent was starting to make her stomach growl and remind her she hadn't really eaten in days. "Anyway do you think you can work this out, I'm actually hungry and I'm not feeling up to entertaining guests."

"Sorry. Sorry." The dark haired girl jumped away from the orderly's touch with a small whimper. Harry watched as the scared woman actually slid along the wall into the small bathroom locking herself inside.

"Wonderful!" Harry was on her feet. "Now what genius? Told you to back off."

"Sit tight Ms. Watson. I'll be back." The hospital Staff member shook her head.

"What! Wait a minute. You cant just leave her in there. With me. That can't be proper protocol. I could be some crazy Omega rapist murder or something. Not that I am but I'm not babysitting a crazy-"

"We are well aware of your background, due to your brother's situation and your home life you aren't even registered as a threat on a scale. That's why we chose this wing, we are working on reintroductions into society this week with our older Omega patients. This week they would be bringing you and those on this wing food."

"Obviously she wasn't ready!" Harry didn't understand the feeling of protectiveness "Your lucky I don't have anything sharp in there."

"Like I said Mrs. Watson sit tight. I'll be back. I really hate tranquilizing these ones that make it this far, always sets them back." The orderly shut and locked the door behind her, leaving Harry to stare at the door in shock. Was this really happening? The sound of sobbing pulled her away from her swearing and irritation.

As cold as Harry was she couldn't stand to hear anyone cry. "Hey there." Harry knocked on the door. "Uh, she's gone now you can come out." There was no answer just a muffled attempt to quiet the sobs.

"Uh, thanks for the lunch." Harry sighed "I wouldn't cry over spilled milk, I m not a fan of the pea soap here although the ham sandwich did look good." Harry didn't know why but she sat by the door and started to ramble on about food and the army food. She mentioned John's annoying habit of making tea for all occasions. Harry wondered if it was because she hadn't really had anyone to talk to this whole week. "Um, if you think we can switch places I think I have to pee now." Harry leaned her head against the door hugging her knees, the sobbing had stopped, whether the Omega was listening she couldn't say. It didn't matter it's not like Harriet had said anything of importance.

The door opened slowly and Harry froze nearly falling back into the bathroom at the Omegas tiny feet.

"Sorry." The voice was low, "If you have to use the bathroom-"

"Right, yeah." Harry stood slowly moving out of the skittish girl's way. "Thanks. But now I don't know if I can. Performance issues and all."

"Performance issues?"

"Yeah, if I think you can hear me, I'm not going to be able to go. It's a nervous thing. " The girls cheeks turned bright red and Harry kept a straight face."I'm going to need you to sing god save the queen at the top of your lungs. It's the only way. Anyway it's a trick I learned while serving in the army."


	15. Chapter 15 IN

"What? You want me to sing? God Save the Queen?" the look of confusion was priceless and the lines of strain had left the very beautiful porcelain skin.

"Yes, don't you know it?"

"I do-"

"Alright good then. You sing, while I pee. Thanks. And if those assholes come back tell them to shove the pea soup-well just tell them to keep that shite. I'll take the sandwich. They can leave it on the bed, I think I'm good with stuff on the floor."

Harry was in the bathroom and to her surprise the muffled sound of God Save the Queen was easily heard through the door. "Little louder there squeaky." Harry encouraged there was a slight giggle and the soft voice became more clear. The Alpha wondered what was taking the others so long. No matter she used this trick out in the field with some of the nervous locals, besides everyone should know the words to God Save the Queen.

After washing her hands Harry found Clara cleaning up the tray and mess from earlier,the best she could.

"You've got some pipes. You would think after being in the army so long I could pee anywhere but it's just one of those quirks. You can leave it, I'll get one of the nursing staff to get that up. Not your fault anyway I did tell you to put it on the floor."

Another soft giggle, the Omega didn't make eye contact but Harry figured as long as the younger girl wasn't crying than everything was fine. The door swung open and two more Alphas filled the doorway, to Harry's surprise Clara was on her feet and across the room hiding behind her.

"Now Clara." Harry steadied her voice, forcing herself to be relaxed, although these Alphas were intruding on her territory and she didn't much care for it, she needed to keep calm so the Omega wouldn't freeze up again. "These are the pea soup assholes I was telling you about."

"Ms. Watson please step away from the Omega." One of the orderlies in white ordered causing Harriet to bristle.

"Her name is Clara." Harry replied coolly, "And how about you two get the hell out and send in another Omega yeah?" No one spoke, but Harry kept herself between these two men and the fearful Clara. "How about a Beta. Even the idiot Alpha that was here earlier is better than you two jokers and can I please have something to clean up the wretched stench of pea soup." Again no one spoke, after a full minute of staring down these men the familiar blond Alpha returned with an Omega nurse dressed in white.

"Hello. Why don't we leave here and talk about this." Harry could see the syringe behind the Omega's back. That was underhanded, how could someone build trust with such a tactic? Really.

She cringed remembering she'd used that on John. But this was different wasn't it?

"Clara is just fine, no need to be pushy." Harry made eye contact with the Omega nurse then glancing hard in the direction of the hidden syringe. The nurse kept a cool professional expression. "Clara here was just demonstrating her excellent singing voice, a soldier like myself can appreciate a well sung anthem. "

Clara giggled softly, from behind Harry again, her cool hand holding tight to Harry's forearm, the Alpha wondered how long the scared girl had been holding on to her. Then there was that sudden possessiveness she felt flare up, it was startling and Harry tried to push it away. The scent of Clara, her nearness wasnt helping and if the young Omega hung around longer Harriet thought she'd never let the dark haired girl leave. That was definitely not good.

Then the Omega Nurse smiled slowly her body losing the earlier tension she gave Harry an appreciative nodd.

"Clara, I can see you are busy socializing with your new friend. I guess it could be allowed although I'm sure Ms. Watson here is looking forward to having her lunch and maybe a nap." The Omega nurse signaled for everyone else to clear the room, even the Alpha at her side. To Harry's astonishment they listened, the nurse capped the syringe behind her back and placed it in her lab coat's pocket. "Come along Clara we cant be rude. I know that's not your intention."

"I do need my beauty rest." Harry shrugged." It was nice having company." She turned to look at the dark headed Omega just over her shoulder.

"Sorry. For the trouble Ms. Watson." Clara stepped out slowly reluctantly releasing the tall blonds arm.

"Harry, my friends call me Harry." The young girl ducked her head, and the greenest eyes were pushing into Harriet's very soul.

"Nice to meet you Harry." She smiled again and allowing her arm to be taken by the Omega nurse. Harry stood in her room long after they all had left, the scent of apples and lavender lingering.

At dinner another shy Omega entered, and without a word he left the tray where Harry pointed. "Where's Clara?" the young man with the reddest hair didnt look up instead he shifted his footing near the door. Harry was about to say something mean but the young man had his hands clutching the pockets of his warn jeans. The fair skin was marred with what looked like burns, angry red scars wrinkled the back of the red heads hands on both sides. "Just wanted to be sure she was okay. Just tell her I said hello." the young man's head came up, clear confusion crossing his freckled face.

"She's-she's helping the kids get tucked in." he replied softly.

"Alright Steven. That's good enough for today." a beta woman motioned for him to leave Harry's room.

"I spoke when spoken too." His voice pleaded. "I promise I wasnt-"

"Shush now Steven, you did good. No one's going to punish you for talking. We've been over this."

"Sssorry." Steven stuttered.

Harry frowned as the Beta moved to shut the door, "Oh, Miss. Watson I almost forgot, your off detox after today, so you'll be moved to another room with a room mate tomorrow morning. That's when therapy will start."

"Piss off." Harry rolled her eyes, regretting her sharp tones immediately after seeing how it made Steven sway. The Beta caught him and steadied him, but Harry could taste the panic and she hated him for it, hated him and herself.


	16. Chapter 16 FIST

**CHAPTER 16. Fist**

"I'm not going to hide from my grandfather." John straightened his shoulders. "I will not go into hiding. Just as long as Sherlock, Harry and Mike are safe-"

"John." Sherlock tried to convince his mate "Only a handful of Victor's foot soldiers were caught in Mycroft's raid. Moriarty and Moran are still out there. Victor thinks you're a traitor at this point. He's put a target on your head with his little propaganda posters. Omega activists think you're in with my father. It would be safer to go undercover and stay low at one of Mycroft's safe houses."

"Sherlock what about my job. I'm a soldier in the RAMC, I have another year before I'm done. If I want to be done. I haven't decided yet." He ran a hand through his blond hair. "I will not be a coward and go into hiding. No. I'll help you find Trevor. I saw some of those plans on the wall, they like to blame anti Omega freedom groups but it's him. Trevor is killing his own people just to make his cause seem that much more important and vital. He's insane!"

"Magnus is no better." Sherlock let out a heavy sigh. "He's gunning for Mycroft."

"Fine, then I say we stop playing hide and seek and bring it out in the open." John growled. "These two are playing a dangerous game of chess and the pawns are innocent men and women. It cant be allowed to go on." John crossed his arms against his chest, he had to resist the urge to punch a wall.

"Oh isn't he a cute one." A male Alpha with reddish brow hair and two very large Alpha escorts swept into the room. Immediately John was pulled behind a very tense Sherlock, and even Greg had taken a step closer to John.

"What the bloody hell!" Sherlock snarled.

"Calm down son, I was invited." The tall Omega in the grey suit straightened his red tie. "Wasn't I Mykie."

"Don't call me Mykie Magnus." Mycroft replied coolly.

"Mycroft?" Sherlock looked to his brother wanting for him to deny what Magnus was saying.

"Sherlock. I agreed to hear him out."

"It's a waste of time! All he spouts are pretty lies wrapped up in such decorative ribbon."

"Really Mycroft how you put up with the insolent little-"

"Oi!" John growled. "I thought this was going to be a meeting. Let's get to the point and move forward. Like adults."

Magnus's eyes narrowed on the small blond who had spoken. The scent of Omega was distinct and the way the youngest Holmes was crowding in so close gave away the Omega's identity.

"I can see why you've chosen to keep him son. Although if you cant teach him his place perhaps you should allow me, it would be a pleasure to train him-"

The two bodyguards caught the younger Holmes as he lunged forward, John and Greg were pulling Sherlock back.

"Same childish temper." Magnus chuckled moving to take a seat near Mycroft's desk.

"Come on Sherlock." John put a hand on his Alpha. "Let's go for a walk. Your brother and Greg will fill us in later." John tightened his hold on Sherlock's arm and led him out of the room, ignoring the leering eyes from Magnus.

"He is adorable. He looks so much like his mother it's haunting. I can see why Victor hesitated to kill the boy. Sentiment is such a disgusting thing. It's the fly in the ointment my boy, how disappointing that you and your brother have more of that from your mother than the cool logic from me."

"We aren't here to discus family." Mycroft snapped. "You said you have vital information for me pertaining to Victor."

"Ah, yes. Not Victor but his sniper."

"What do you want?" Mycroft glared at his father, standing up and coming around the side of his desk he sat down on the edge. "What do you want?"

"I want you to drop this ridiculous bill you are trying to pass. It makes no sense whatever it is you are aiming for. No one cares about the foster care system."

"The question is what claim do you have to the foster care system?" Mycroft countered. "Oh, yes I am aware of the underage prostitution-oh no you call it therapy. It's too late Magnus you'll have to find your underage Omegas somewhere else."

"Do you have any idea what you are doing? You're going to bring chaos. What's next allowing them a vote?"

"Magnus it's too late, the facilities are being shut down one by one in response to the passing of this act. Everyone knows its coming. I wont changed it."

"You are going to war Mycroft. I know you see it, Victor knows about your precious Alpha." Magnus glared at the DI. "Disgraceful. Tell me DI do your colleagues, your minister or your parents know about your lifestyle choices?"

Greg caught Mycroft's shoulder before the Alpha lunged at his father. "Not worth it. I think he's come here to rattle some cages and blow smoke up our arse, well I for one am not interested. Maybe he should go." Greg squeezed Mycroft's shoulder, the British Government took a deep breath visibly calming himself.

"Get out." Mycroft growled.

"Well I can see who the Alpha is in this relationship."

"Mycroft." Greg kept his hand firmly on Mycroft's shoulder, his own body tense.

"It wasn't a pleasure meeting you Mr. Holmes. Now kindly see yourself out before I personally throw you out." The DI smiled sweetly; Magnus shook his head in disgust.

"Very well. I did try."

"If you come anywhere near John or my brother I'll kill you myself." Mycroft snarled.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Still I find it hard to fear a man who takes it in the ass rather than give it." That had Greg swearing under his breath and Mycroft was already half way across the room.

**~0~**

Sherlock and John watched as the older Holmes and his two bodyguards were being escorted down the corridor. The group looked worse for wear, the two bodyguards were limping and the older Holmes had a split lip and perhaps a shattered cheekbone.

"This isn't over!" Magnus shouted before disappearing at the end of the corridor.

"I take it the meeting didn't go so well." John shook his head, a smile creasing his lips. Sherlock couldn't help but return the smile and soon the two were giggling like school kids.

"John." Sherlock pulled the shorted man closer to him. "I've missed you."

"Good. You'll have to show just how much."

"Ugh, really you too get a room." Greg sighed opening the doors to the study, "Oh to be young again. Who has the energy!" Greg through his hands in the air.

John caught the scent of blood, it was strong like Sherlock's but not exactly his. "What's happened?" He hurried into Mycroft's study where several chairs and table had been broken and turned over. "Greg, ice and the first aid kit." John shook his head. "You Holmes boys I swear." He was tilting Mycroft's face to the side. He had a nice gash just above his temple and what a beautifully purpling eye. The Omega Doctor paid no attention to the British Government's discomfort at having some stranger taking his hands to examine his knuckles. Then those clear blue eyes were searching his for any sign of internal injury.

"You'll be alright, no concussion, but you really should refrain from punching your father and taking on his security detail. It's hard on your knuckles and your clothes." John smiled easily taking the ice pack from Greg he gently laid it over Mycroft's eye. The Omega was fixing Mycroft's expensive tie and shaking his head in disapproval.

"You're supposed to be leading by example." He tisked, the Alpha only responded with a snort.

"Let's see those knuckles." John cleaned them quickly and put a plaster over one of the worst of the group."I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of Mike and helping with Harry. She's a great person, she just has to lay off the bottle a bit. I think that place you sent her too will do just the trick."

"It's the least I can do. You did save my family from torture and then death."

"Well all in a days work." John smiled patting Mycroft's forearm "You'll live." John announced, he went back to Sherlock who was speaking to Greg.

**_~0~_**

"Sebby my dear cousin, don't be sad. I have just the idea to get John to come out and play. Sherlock too. Oh, it's going to be a fun game. And you can finally have what you want. Just give me a month. There are a few things I have to iron out. NO, no you don't get to worry about it my love. Just help Grandfather get his new place put together. Really the security in the last one was appalling apparently they let just anyone in. " James clutched his mobile in his hand, glaring at the people passing him by. Sebastian sounded pathetic, John would pay for that, him and his cute little Alpha. "Alright Sebby darling I'm hailing a cab now. Tell Grandfather I'll deliver his packages, just at different times, cant trust the fact that our dear Doctor hasn't given our secrets away. I'll see you in a month." Moriarty made kiss noises before hanging up, really his cousin worried too much, you would think he was a mother hen and not a soldier. Anyway Jim was bored, bored bored bored bored, but he planned on alleveating that boredom. He smiled brightly when an unmarked cab pulled up.

"Hello Mr. Hope. You drive I'll talk." He sat back in the cab and crossed his slender legs. Yes this was going to be a fun game.


	17. Chapter 17 Shared

**CHAPTER 17. Shared Space**

Harry sat crossed armed her legs Indian style on the uncomfortable plastic chair they had formed in a circle. The others in the group were staring at the floor or out the window. Harry hated these sessions, it had been two weeks and still they wouldn't let her call John, she could write but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get past the _Dear Johnny_.

"Ms. Watson. I believe it's your turn to share."

"Pass." Harry waved the Alpha therapist off.

"Now Ms-"

"Call me Major Watson or call me Harry, but if you call me Harriet or fucking Ms. Watson one more goddamn time-"

"Alright that's enough." Doctor Fairchild cut the Alpha off. "Perhaps if you participated a bit more the black out on your phone privileges would be lifted." Harry answered with her middle finger. One of the men in the group clapped the others tried to hold back a giggle.

"Moving on. Lawrence anything to share."

"Hello My name is Lawrence and I'm an alcoholic"

"Hello Lawrence." Everyone but Harry replies in a monotone.

Harry ignored the sob story Lawrence had, as well as the others in the group. One man Albert had lost his wife and child to a drunk driver so he decided to forget by drinking he almost died when his car hit a tree on his way home from the pub.

Mark was there because he beat his wife nearly to death and was arrested, he was sent here for therapy instead of jail. Harry wanted to break his arms she loathed the man and his false confessions of guilt and remorse. The one other person who refused to participate in the group sessions was a man named Liam, Harry could tell by his haircut and the way he held himself he was a solider.

She wasn't there to make friends, she'd do her time and get the hell out and find John. No doubt those bastards had him brainwashed by now.

**_~0~_**

John smiled to himself, sated and completely exhausted. He was content, content to keep himself pressed into his Alpha. The cool body beneath him was perfect in every way, the rise and fall of Sherlock's smooth chest, the long legs intertwined with his own shorter ones.

The two had spent the most of the week like this in bed sharing John's heat. Something that surprised the Omega, he wasn't due for another suppressor injection for at least another two weeks. He was going to go back on the suppressor, but decided to wait after sharing this with Sherlock, John would just get an injection before he returned to duty.

His leave, he needed to talk to Sherlock about now, however they were avoiding the army subject but John couldn't, at the end of the month he would have to show up for deployment. Leaving Sherlock was not going to be easy, and then there was this whole Moran and Moriarty problem.

John had shot that cabbie Jeff Hope but the man confessed first to being in league with Moriarty. John knew bigger things were on the horizon. Then there was Harry, her rehab black out would be over soon. Mycroft said it was dangerous to communicate with her just yet in case Moriarty was looking to harm John.

The Omega Doctor wanted to see his sister to have a sit down chat to get things out into the open and off his chest.

"You think to loud." Sherlock groaned pulling John closer. "Shut up and sleep."

**_~0~_**

"He's in there." Moran fumed, his eye focused down the scope of his gun.

"Yes. The two haven't left for a while now. I can smell the Omega heat from here. Look how some of the Alphas on the street are sniffing around."

Moran was tempted to pull the trigger and take out anyone walking around the door of 221B.

"Calm down cousin, we'll get him. I think you can convince him to leave with you." Moriarty's smile widened "I made a new friend. He wants to talk to Grandfather I need you to make the arrangements."

"Who?" Moran didn't move from his position, he'd been watching John since the Omega Doctor had moved in with that prick Holmes. A heavy knock sounded through the empty old flat that the sniper had been holding up in.

"Looks like he's right on time. I do like a punctual man." Moriarty clapped his hands skipping over to the old door. Moran was standing his rifle at his side, the room was dim, he liked it like that, no furniture nothing to obstruct his shot.

"I'll get it Sebby you just sit tight, and try not to point that at our guest." Jim opened the door and greeted the stranger, when he entered Moran froze drawing his riffle up ready to fire.

"Now Sebby manners. Be nice to our dear friend Magnus he's here to help us." Moran didn't know how to react, had Jim gone completely crazy?

**_~0~_**

At the end of Harry's group therapy session everyone was leaving "Harry." The therapist signaled for her to remain seated, Harry rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"If you could wait a minute. Doctor Sawyer wants a word with you."

"Doctor Sawyer is it? Sounds like a trap, is she going to get me to open up?" Harry rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, she was grateful to be wearing her own clothes, and had been wearing her green army t-shirt and comfortable jeans.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." The doctor entered, her blond hair in a high bun, she smiled at the therapist who only took her leave.

"Oh, an Omega so tell me Doc you going to get through to me using your feminine whiles? " Harry gave a suggestive grin that didn't faze the woman.

"No, I'm actually hear to ask you about your brother."

That was a surprise. "My brother?"

"I noticed on the intake your last name was Watson. I also saw that your next known relative was a John Watson. "

"Doctor John Watson." Harry snapped back, sitting up straighter, she narrowed her eyes on the woman in the white lab coat.

"A doctor?" The woman smiled, "Ugh, this might be a little unorthodox but you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But, did your brother- I mean." The woman took a deep breath and sighed "I grew up in an institution Garden Hills. I knew a John Watson, we grew up together in the same place until shortly after he turned eighteen. I just wondered if that were your brother or maybe in some way you were related."

Harry nodded slowly before finding her voice. "You were there?"

"Yes. Sarah, Sarah Sawyer. John was my friend." She smiled sadly. "I've often wondered what became of him. Is he-I mean-"

"You were his friend?" Harry felt nervous. "You know I didn't know Garden Hills was so bad. I was told he was being raised in a foster home. With a loving family. I was only fifteen when they separated us. I would have come to get him when I turned eighteen but they said he was happy. That I had a life to live of my own. I shouldn't interfere." Harry felt sick, she didn't even question the social worker, she joined the army and while she was off moving up in rank he was being tortured and molested.

The Omega Doctor caught how Harry was clutching her knees her face pale. "I never-I fucked up."

"Hey." Sarah's sharp voice brought the cobalt blue eyes up to meet her powder blue. "You didn't know, you didn't know. It turns out not too many knew about what was really going on there." She gave a shiver. "Besides he got out right? I thought maybe he and Holmes had figured a way out after all. It was the talk of the place to hear how far they'd gotten."

"Holmes?"

"Oh, yeah. That skinny kid, high cheekbones dark curly hair. John had the biggest crush on him. Well not that he said anything but it was easy to guess. I mean they sat under the same tree everyday and every chance they got. It was the only time I've ever seen him smile. And we've known each other since we were five. That Holmes kid had a way to make John's eyes light up. And he'd even smuggled books to John. That's what made me want to be a Doctor. John was always talking about it, and at night he'd read from the chemistry or biology books to me. Only because he wouldn't let me handle the book. I caught him smelling the pages a few times." She shook her head an expression of fondness on her face.

" That kid fell hard. I thought it was one sided, but I watched them during recess. I thought maybe he couldn't be a bad person. That maybe John would make it out of that place intact. Then his suppressants were pulled shortly after he turned eighteen, normally they free you at eighteen but they were getting him ready to be broken in." Sarah shivered. "I thought since he was going to be eighteen they just somehow overlooked him. I wanted that to be the case because their idea of therapy-"

Sarah's eyes looked off in the distance and she pulled away from the haunting memory. "I m sorry. I got off track. I just wanted to know how he was doing."

"Please go on. You said he wasn't put into training until he was eighteen?"

The woman smiled and nodded "I shouldn't talk about this. You could ask him. I-"

"No. Alright. But you said he knew Holmes. He and Sherlock how did they meet?"

"Oh, like I said under a tree in the shade. John said Sherlock was trying to stay away from the idiot Alphas on his side and John wasn't exactly a big kid, the older Omegas were constantly looking for a punching bag and he was just the right side. So he stayed under their radar. Then one day John had his suppressants pulled, they took them and he said-" Sarah winced "He said no to the trainer, some pervert orderly. He'd had an eye on John for a while; my guess is he liked em young. Except he never got a chance. That crazy Holmes." Sarah shook her head, her eyes distant once more.

"He asked me where John was when he didn't see him under their tree. I told him. Next thing you hear is that crazy Alpha broke into the safe that they locked suppressants in, snagged a bottle of water and made his way to the solitary side. They put John in isolation after he received his punishment. That bastard Thomsen worked him over pretty bad, but Sherlock broke him out and they made a run for it." She smiled brightly "It was the talk of the facility for months. When John never came back we figured they'd made it out. I'd hoped they were living happily somewhere posh cause that Holmes looked posh."


	18. Chapter 18 Meetings

Chapter 18: Meetings

Harry didn't know what to do with this information. "They're bonded." Harry offered.

"Ha! I knew it!" Sarah laughed. "A doctor, he's a doctor!"

"He's a captain in the army as well." Harry volunteered.

"Please, if you see him. Tell him I said hello." Harry only nodded taking the offered hand. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask for me." Before the Alpha could speak several Omegas started to enter the room, Harry realized it was probably part of their sensory training.

"Oh, it's later than I thought. I apologize Harry, but if you could move to the back of the room and wait for them to be seated I'll escort you out."

Harry nodded standing slowly, feeling the tension in the room, the others were terrified, and she tried not to make eye contact.

"Harry."Clara danced forward her black shoes almost like ballerina slippers. "You are out of detox."

"Oh, Clara, Stevie." Harry waved at the shy red head who only blushed giving a shy return wave.

"Are you attending our session today?" Clara had her hands behind her back her head tilted to the side, she was leaning closer to Harry and her scent was so warm and the Alpha felt speechless.

"Clara. You know Harry?" Doctor Sawyer asked gently.

"I brought her food. So did Steven. Right Steven?"

The younger man replied in a muffled. "Yeah." The Doctor was watching Harry with an awed expression. The other Omegas seemed to relax almost immediately, Harry was afraid to spook them by getting up so she remained seated.

"Is Harry going to stay? Is she part of the sensory exercise? See I told you Robert they aren't all bad." Clara shot a smug glance over at one of the Omegas standing at the wall.

"I was just talking to Doctor Sawyer. Turns out she knew-ugh knows my little brother." Harry mumbled feeling uncomfortable under all the eyes on her. Well she could feel the Omegas were looking at her under their lashes or out of the corner of their eyes. It was all so uncomfortable and Harry felt like a caged tiger on display.

"Your brother? The one who makes tea on all occasions? The Doctor?" Clara was so close now that Harry had to lean back in her chair.

"That would be him. " Harry caught the green inquisitive eyes, instantly relaxing her. H ow could she not, those emerald green eyes were so intense and open.

"Harry's brother John is a an Omega." Dr. Sawyer explained to the group, causing them to near curiously.

"Yes. And he's in the army too. Huh?" Clara smiled like it was a big reveal.

"In the army? As a Doctor?" one of the younger Omegas asked softly.

"Yup. He's very good. Although he does have the bad habit of rushing head first into danger, they decorated him a few times. I called him stupid but that's what doctor's do. They take care of patients and army doctors happen to take that job very seriously. I've been told he's an excellent marksman."

It was true Harry had heard more than one commanding officer express surprise in John's bravery under fire and his ability to protect his patients with a scalpel or a browning.

The others seemed so interested in this fact they were sitting around in the circle and staring intently at her.

"Excuse the group Harry we've been discussing Omegas in society. Someday we'll have politicians in office." This caused the group to laugh but Harry shook her head.

"It could happen, we have some pretty pushy Omegas in the army I could see passing laws if put into office." No one spoke they just seemed shocked she could speak so plainly in their favor.

Clara was sitting next to Harry her chair close, "Ugh, but I can see you're all busy I should get going. I've got some stupid AA manual to go over." Some of the Omegas frowned. "Oh, should have introduced myself. My name is Harry and I'm an alcoholic." She noted how some of the others tensed up.

"You don't sound like one." Steven surprised everybody by speaking up.

"Oh?" Harry laughed. "I assure you that's what I am. I've only been clean about two weeks now. Not by choice either. What does an alcoholic sound like?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"They throw stuff." One of the girls wearing a purple top with long sleeves and green skinny jeans. Her blond hair was pulled in a long pony tail.

"Well maybe if I was drinking." Harry replied wincing.

"They, they uh, they sound like they are underwater." The young Omega next to Steven stated quickly, his eyes not meeting Harry's.

"They collar you." One of the younger girls stated softly, Harry grimaced.

"They burn your hands." Stevie held his hands out.

"They send your siblings away to be bonded to strange men for money." Came another quick and nervous statement.

"Woah, woah." Harry protested, looking around her hands up. "Hey now. Some drunks maybe. I've only made a mess of my house, driven a car into a ditch, pushed my brother." She confessed with her head down, "I did try to get John to meet someone. He wasn't interested in. But I wouldn't have forced it. John pretty much told me to go to hell. It wasn't for money. I just didn't like who he was bonded with."

"Why?" Clara asked "Was he poor? My sister said when I get out me and my baby will bonded to a rich man. Did you not like the person because he was poor? Or was he mean?"

"Clara-" Doctor Sawyer tried to change the subject, she could feel he Alpha's discomfort.

"No, he's not poor." Harry replied. "I just thought he forced a bond." Clara winced.

"Ouch." The others nodded sadly.

"Forced bonds hurt. They don't last." An Omega in a blue dress stated. "They have to keep biting you every heat to keep the bond. It hurts. Did he do that to your brother?"

"Really?" Harry didn't know that, and now her stomach started to twist. Damn she needed a drink. "No. He uh didn't-"

"They don't let you leave the house either." Clara pointed out, she pulled her cardigan sleeves up revealing scars over her small wrists.

"Who-?" Harry couldn't find her voice, to finish that question, and the usually shy Clara only shrugged.

"My bondmate didn't want me leaving. He used cuffs to keep me home in the room."

Harry couldn't help but hold the small wrists in her hands to examine the puckered skin, she could see the edges of other scars hidden just under the sleeves.

"Did your brother's bonded do that?" Clara tried to peek at Harry's lowered head, not withdrawing her hands from the Alpha's gentle hold.

"No-he actually." Harry didn't know why she was admitting this. "I actually put a restraining order on the bastard and took my brother away." No one spoke, they just eyed her inquisitively.

"Harry you don't have to-" Doctor Sawyer tried to give the Alpha a way out.

"But they found each other more than once. And the last time I tried to intervene, well here I am. Drying out with no contact." Harry reluctantly released Clara's wrists, pulling her cardigan sleeve down in the process.

"That's harsh." The girl in the blue dress shook her head. "Are you going to stab him too when you get out? My dad stabbed my Alpha boyfriend in the shoulder and then put me here."

"Uh, I might have threatened to shoot him-your father- uh-he stabbed your boyfriend?" The girl nodded.

"It was too bad, because I loved Bryan. His father sent him to the military. You aren't going to stab your brother's boyfriend are you?"

"Most likely not." Harry couldn't hold back the expression of mystification. Where the hell were they getting these questions?

Everyone nodded. "Probably a good idea." Clara stated easily patting Harry's forearm. Harry couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. Clara seemed so relaxed and adorable; it took everything for Harry to keep from hugging the tiny Omega. Then it hit her, Clara was pregnant, but who was the father, and where was he? He sounded like a bastard, a criminal that Harry would love to gut.

"Harry thank you for your patience, you can leave. You're probably late for dinner." Sarah must have sensed Harry's inner turmoil, the Alpha stood up slowly.

"Nice meeting you all. These meetings are way more entertaining then mine, I promise you that." Some of the Omegas giggled and it was Harry's turn to flee the room. Her therapist was standing outside a sad smile on her face.

"That was the most opening up you've done all week and in just thirty minutes. Maybe you should attend the Omega sessions. The woman smiled smugly.

"There's some fucked up people in this world." Harry whispered moving away from the door.

"They aren't exactly emotionally stable but it's far from their own fault-"

"I wasn't refereeing to the Omegas in that room." Harry took a deep breath trying not to be sick, her hands were shaking, she needed a drink. That could have been her brother, would Moran have been easy on John? He seemed like a good Alpha, but now Harry knew that the Colonel was working for her twisted grandfather. Would Moran have collared John, burned him and maybe worse?

"Well you must be a miracle worker Harriet Watson because that group wont even look an Alpha in the eye let alone speak in the presence of one."

"Tell me that who ever did that, whatever monsters out there that burned or scared their Omegas are in jail or dead." Harry had to crouch down, Stevie's hands were bad someone did that intentionally, someone cruel hurt Clara, her Alpha. The fact these young Omegas knew the sordid details of forced bonds?

"Harry breathe, take deep breaths." The therapist leaned down and patted her shoulder. "Unfortunately not all Alphas that harm their spouses or children see the inside of a jail. "

Harry shook her head, "Well it's not right. Not right at all."

"It's changing Harry, just-"

"Not fast enough."

"Well then I suggest you educate yourself on the politics of the matter and do your part." Harry scoffed at the idea, who was she but one person to vote against many.

"You are a soldier. You know exactly what one man or woman can do to turn the tables. It just takes one bullet sometimes, one precisely aimed bullet. Anyway enough with politics, if you really are interested in helping we have a Liaison that is always looking for volunteers, besides it might shave some time off your therapy. Not your stay but hey you could get some time away from the group sessions. Come on. The cafeteria should be closing. I'll give you a brochure and introduce you to Meggie the Liaison in charge of Omega affairs."

**_~0~_**

"Have you found out where they have John's sister?" Colonel asked.

"Not yet, you impatient brute." Moriarty's sing song voice came across irritated. "I'll call when I've located her. She cant be far. Holmes is good but not that good at hiding valuables. And how is Magnus and Grandfather playing? Nice I hope?"

"They don't want anyone in on the conversation." Moran paced in front of the door to Victor Trevor's study. "I don't trust him this could be a trap. Never trust a Holmes."

Jim leaned against the wall opposite the study doors. "Oh, dearest, you know they are just going to use each other it's a temporary truce then the game is back on. We just have to pull resources and find a way to make our dear boys see reason. After we'll dispose of Magnus in a way that will reveal his truly sadistic nature perhaps a heart attack in bed with an underage Omega. Or why not have a suicide murder with an underage Omega. He does have a thing for your doctor it's a shame Johnny boy isn't underage. But he could look so sweet all tied up and bloody. It would be the perfect scandal."

"Grandfather doesn't want John harmed." Sebastian stated too quickly.

"Oh, you are no fun." Jim pouted.


	19. Chapter 19 Old Friends

Harry waited for John nervously, she was sitting at the designated visitor's tables, glancing around she could see only two other members of her group therapy sitting at the picnic like benches with the wood tables.

Liam was smoking his fourth cigarette, Harry was tempted to ask for one, but she'd given up smoking. The scent of cigarettes made some of the children and Clara nauseous. So Harry had given it up since she was volunteering more with the Omega sensory therapy, and the kids were sensitive to smells.

Harry started to think of a family these days, if she could get her life on track she could start a family. After all she had plenty to offer, she owned her own home, and car. Not to mention the money she'd saved due to the fact she mostly drank cheap and hardly ate. Every time she envisioned herself with a family she couldn't see her bondmate as anyone but Clara. Which was stupid, but Harry more and more found it hard to think about anything else.

Speaking of the devil, the young pregnant Omega was nervously entering the visitor's area, closely behind her was Stephanie. Harry was familiar with the pregnant teen Omega, the girl's long black hair was always falling into the her face.

Stephanie or Annie as Harry called her; seemed panicked she was clinging to the back of Clara's green cardigan.

Liam glanced over at the two and looked away immediately. That idiot Mark watched the two pregnant women hungrily until Harry was on her feet a threatening growl and a direct challenge in her eyes. Mark only met Harry's challenging glare, the older man wasn't about to avert his dark eyes. To Harry's surprise before she could reach the taunting idiot Liam was up and at Mark's table. The usually quite Alpha whispered low, Harry wondered what Liam had said whatever it was it had Mark moving to the furthest tables from the two Omegas. Harry made eye contact with the other soldier, she nodded in thanks and moved her attention to the two pregnant Omegas.

"Harry!" Clara beamed.

"Hey Harry!" Annie moved to stand behind a very pregnant Clara.

"How's my two favorite girls?" Harry ruffled Annie's dark hair. The girl ducked her head and blushed.

"Fine. My Uncle is coming to visit. " Annie looked less than enthusiastic. "He's bringing my aunt."

"Oh, cheer up it wont be so awkward." Harry patted the teenager's shoulder. "If she isn't over the fact you hate her hideous face than she's just not worth the time to worry about." Annie giggled. "Besides, you're a good kid. She'll get over it. Your uncle loves you, or he wouldn't have brought you here to mend. Right?" Annie shrugged.

"Clarabear, hows our boy doing?" Clara's face lit up again.

"Busy, I think he'll be a football player." She grabbed Harry's hand and placed it over her firm belly. Harry didn't have time to object or even move away, there was a quick flutter in response to her hand's pressure just near Clara's belly button.

"That's-" Harry caught her breath unable to find the words, her mouth was dry and she couldn't help but bring her other hand to feel the flutter of movement.

"Yes, the Doctor says he's doing just fine. Although I don't know how you know he's a boy, I won't find out until next week."

Harry reluctantly pulled away, her eyes started to water. "Damn allergies." Harry frowned. "Anyway, I better get. Your family will be here soon."

Both girls waved and took a seat at their own tables, Harry moved to an empty table closer to theirs, one that kept her between Mark and the two Omegas.

Liam quickly put out a cigarette when two men started towards him. One was holding a young toddler, Harry thought the boy looked like the dark haired Omega that held him, and this must be Liam's brother and brother in law. Harry didn't know the soldier had family; he never spoke during therapy he just sat there glaring into nothing. However today he was reaching for the child excitedly and the toddler no older than two clapped his chubby hands and giggled. Harry recognized Liam's brother in law, she knew the man. Sergeant Wilson. Then something awful dawned on her, she quickly turned away from the group.

Sargent Wilson, he'd lost his sister in law recently about a year ago. She was a medical Omega, Regina Lesley along with seven others were killed when the medical helicopter was shot down. Harry had been talking to Wilson about arranging a meeting between John and-Harry put her head on the table. God she sure could pick them, Liam was a shattered man. He and John would never have worked out.

Was Liam here because he lost his wife? She didn't glance over again feeling pity for the man. Hell if John being attacked by Sherlock or allegedly attacked could lead her to race to the bottom of every bottle she encountered, then god knows what John's death would do to her.

Her mind was wondering when a shadow fell over her, "Whatever you're thinking about stop because it looks like it hurts." John's teasing voice caused her to pale. "Hey, I was kidding. What's wrong? I assumed you'd be pissed as hell to see me or maybe a little happy-"

Harry didn't speak she only stood up and pulled her little brother into a tight hug. Pulling away she looked him over, he looked happy and healthy and he reeked of Sherlock.

"Did you come alone?"

"Are you kidding me, Sherlock wouldn't let me fetch milk without an escort. No he's off wondering around most likely annoying the orderlies. He hates these places reminds him of-" John halted and quickly changed the subject, pulling himself free of Harry's tight hold. "So have you been keeping busy?"

Harry shrugged "Somewhat. Actually I'd like to talk to you. Just not here." She stood up. "Anyway the grounds are beautiful here, walk with me little brother."

John shrugged "Alright. As long as you promise not to drug me or knock me unconscious."

Harry laughed now, she couldn't help it, it felt good to see John to embrace him. "Fine you got me. You have my word Captain Watson." She saluted and John couldn't help but return it mockingly.

"Alright Major Watson lead the way." The two started for the garden walk way unaware of several sets of eyes watching them leave. One pair in particular held an excited expression.

"I need to know something John. And no matter what you say, I promise I won't judge you or be angry. I'll never understand you but I'll let it go. Just tell me the truth."

"Fair enough." John replied with a heavy sigh, he had a feeling this was going to come up and he almost wanted to be back at Baker Street arguing with Sherlock over the excessive amount of surveillance and bodyguards.

"What happened after they took you away? They always told me you were in a foster home happy and healthy. That you didn't remember me. "

John shook his head sadly, where to start, he decided to graze over the darker details Harry was already blaming herself for so much.

**_~0~_**

Mark Thomsen waited for that idiot Harriet to pass with her delicious little brother. Oh how Johnny had grown, he still had the young boyish face, it had after all been a few years, five maybe it didn't matter, he smelled so sweet. Still Thomsen had a Job to do and do it he would. Soon he would have what he missed out on, but now he needed to make a call.

**_~0~_**

"Alright Harry that's the whole story. I know it's hard for you to understand but I do love Sherlock and I wont let him go-" Harry cut her brother off with a hug, one that squeezed the air from his lungs.

"I will respect your stupid choices. I think you could do better but who am I to make that call." She released him. "Now. Where is this genius brother in law of mine? I need you to do one last thing before you go. But I need both of you." John frowned something about the eager expression on Harry's face made John feel apprehensive but they had agreed to start over.

"I'll go collect him."

"Good you do that. Meet me in the corridor near the cafeteria." John agreed and left to hunt down his mate.

Harry waited like a kid at Christmas, John and definitely Sherlock wouldn't understand why she was in high spirits hell she couldn't even say why.

"Here we are sis what's this about?" John asked dragging an unwilling Sherlock behind him. Harry ignored the dark haired detectives cold glare.

"Just promise you can make him behave." Harry pointed accusingly at John's Alpha.

The army Doctor could smell young Omegas near by, and their voices were muffled behind the door they stood in front of. Harry didn't do any other explaining instead she swept into the room holding John's arm, who in turn was pulling on Sherlock's.

"Stay by the door and no sudden movements." Harry instructed under her breath. John was staring around the room, the loud noises of children playing and laughing halted and there was a shift from happy and relaxed to panic and unease.

"Harry?" Dr. Sawyer approached.

"Hey Doc, I couldn't help it, I had to bring some guests by. I know it may be hard but some of the kids showed interest in my guests and I thought-"

"Oh!" Sarah turned and a bright smile creased her lips. "John?" The blond Omega who was surveying the game room turned bright blue eyes in the Omega Doctor's direction.

"Sarah!" John hurried over and swept the woman up in a tight embrace.

"Oh, it's her." Sherlock grumbled.

Sherlock rolled his eyes folding his arms over his chest, there was a sudden tug on his dark coat. He looked down not hiding the annoyed expression.

"Excuse me." The small voice belonging to a young brunette with brown eyes, Sherlock guessed the boy to be at least seven or eight, he was small for his age. The boy was wearing a blue striped rugby jersey two sizes two big and donated jeans.

"What?" Sherlock huffed, the boy was determined not to be intimidated from whatever question he planned to ask.

"Are you him?"

"Him?" Sherlock crouched down his gray eyes piercing, but the brown only stared back at him curiously.

"Yes Alex this is the one and only Sherlock Holmes and his trusty side kick Doctor John Watson." Sherlock glared at Harry, he sensed no mocking tones but he must have heard her wrong. She wasn't one to complement, she would always consider him a rapist and abuser. He could careless anymore what she thought, all that mattered was that John loved him.

Still Harry Watson was standing next to Sherlock as several small children and few preteens crowded in. John met his Alpha's confused expression with one of his own.

"Oh, the older children have been reading your blog, I don't blame them I'm a fan myself." Sarah wiped her eyes addressing John gently.

"It cant be him he's not wearing the hat." One of the older boys protested. Sherlock rolled his eyes, it was always down to the death frisbee.

"It's a deer stalker and it's atrocious." Sherlock stated straightening his coat, several of the smaller ones were leaning into his space and he was feeling claustrophobic.

"Oh, don't mind him kids, he hasn't had his lunch." John moved over to his mate whispering under his breath "Be nice."

"John, what are we-"Sherlock didn't get to finish that sentence before Harry, bless her, found a deerstalker cap that was part of the kids dress up trunk.

"Here we go Sherlock. Why don't you put this one and let John entertain the kids with one of your adventures."

"Did the detective inspector come with you today too?" The young boy Alex was in John's arms as if he'd known John forever.

"Not today, but perhaps we can bring him along next time and he can show you his badge."

"Really!" Alex put his hands to his cheeks in disbelief. "Do you think he'll let me hold it?"

"If he doesn't, then I'll be forced to demonstrate how easy it is to pick his pocket." Sherlock added adjusting the hated hat on his head uncomfortably. John rolled his eyes at the smug look on the consulting detective's face as the kids in the room all cheered.

"Sherlock!" John nudged him. "Don't listen to him kids, he's just pockets is bad." Sherlock only shrugged and made a mock sad face, this had the kids giggling. Sherlock didnt like children (so he said) but he wasn't about to be upstaged by the absent DI.

After an hour of entertaining children, Dr. Sawyer released the consulting detective and his Doctor. Telling the kids it was time for the two to get back to London to solve another mystery. She ignored Sherlock's eye roll instead she pulled him into a quick embrace. "It's nice to see you two happy." She followed them out into the hall Harry stayed behind to play with the kids.

"She's coming along. I think she has a knack for working with children." Dr. Sawyer nodded towards the door.

"Same maturity level." Sherlock grumbled and winced when John elbowed him in the ribs. Sarah could only pull John into another embrace.

"I'm so happy to see you again."

"I'll be seeing you soon, you have my number. And we'll be back with an unsuspecting DI next week for visiting hours." John promised.

"If we must." Sherlock grumbled side stepping another elbow to his ribs.

"Good. I'll let the kids know. I do appreciate you coming in Sherlock. The kids are pulled from foster homes that have been shut down due to abuse and negligence. It's good for them to meet Alpha authority figures. It shows them that not all Alphas are evil or cruel."

Sherlock didn't reply, he only put an arm around John's waist and patiently waited for his Omega to say goodbye.


	20. Chapter 20 Warm

_**Chapter 20: warm**_

Harry glanced around her room a smile on her face, things were looking up. She thought of drinking less and less as the days passed and when the urge hit so strong that her stomach coiled in and her hands trembled she would go for a walk outside. She would surround herself with children, children who trusted her and believed in her.

Tonight she wasnt laying awake in her own sweat, instead she was laying awake thinking of a future, a future to look forward to. What if she could have a family?

Soon after detox she thought she would be moved into a room with roommates but instead Mycroft must have made arrangements for her to have her own private room. As much as she hated to admit it the she owed Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes. They were taking better care of John than she ever had. The only reason Mycroft was ensuring her comfort was because he accepted John as part of his family, and Alphas took care of what belonged to them.

Territory extended around family and included the mates of those family members. For a minute Harry wondered what that kind of protection could feel like, to be apart of a unit, she had the military but she'd never known a family's arms, the kin scent that would mark each member. And John had smelled different, smelled like himself but clearly he was marked by those Alphas that considered him family.

_Good_, she thought, _John deserved to be loved, protected and held dear_. A heavy knock had her sitting up in bed, "It's not locked come in." She squinted when the light was turned on.

"Harry?" It was Clara, the Omega was wearing a white dressing gown, a sleeveless and thin white dressing gown, her full breasts and belly pushed against the material, "Harry." Clara moved forward her barefoot feet silent on the white carpet around the bed. Harry pulled her thought away from breasts and breeding, but God Clara smelled so good. Her scent was sharper and sweeter, her skin was so perfect almost glowing from the hormones of pregnancy and the vitamins she took to stay healthy.

"Clara?" Harry felt like a horny teenager looking up at the upset Omega. This had the Alpha on her feet, forgetting she was only wearing a pair of black boy shorts and a white tank top. Tears were streaking down Clara's face and she looked pale, her eyes kept darting towards the door. Harry couldn't help but pull her into her arms, hands took the slender forearms and Harry could see what the cardigans covered. So many scars, bite marks, and what looked like cigarette burns, some scars had been made with a knife.

"It's Stephanie-" Clara sobbed. "Her aunt is going to make her give up the baby so she ran away and now no one can find her. We cant let her be alone. She's scared." Clara allowed her head to rest under Harry's chin. The Omega never allowed this kind of contact but with Harry it felt safe, Harry always felt safe.

"Have you told Dr. Sawyer and any other staff?"

"Yes, but they cant find her, she could be lost in those woods. Or worse it's cold out. She'll be more scared by the security, most of them are Alphas, she's not in her right mind." Clara sobbed burying her head against the clefts of Harry's breasts.

Arms held her tighter in response, the Omega wondered why she felt like home here in Harry's room. The two barely knew each other but ever since their first meeting this Alpha was all Clara could think about. It was silly, Harry was important she was in the army, she had a life. No one would want a pregnant Omega, especially one as jumpy as Clara, one as scarred and ruined. Clara tried to pull out of the secure embrace realizing her body wasn't properly covered. Those well toned arms only held her closer, warm breath whispered into her hair.

"Alright, alright. Just be calm. I'm going to get dressed and then we're going back to your room, I'll see if I can't lend a hand. I'll find her. Okay, trust me. I'll find her."

Clara was grateful the Alpha was holding her and petting her head, because at that moment when the younger Omega realized Harry was in a state of near undress, Clara's cheeks burned bright red.

"Here sit down. Stress isn't good for our boy." The Alpha was gentle but firm in her command and Clara happily submitted. She tried not to watch the blond pull on a pair of snug fitting jeans, then a t-shirt that read ARMY across the front as well as a black hoodie. She then surprised Clara by taking a gray jumper from the small closet and handing it to the trembling Omega.

Clara gratefully pulled the warm material on over her head, the scent of Harry was all around and she felt instantly calm.

Harry kneeled down in front of Clara who still was sitting on the Alpha's rather large and comfortable bed.

"Now, can't have you out to catch your cold." The blond Omega was pulling a pair of warm wool socks on over Clara's shapely calves, again the Omega blushed.

"Sorry I was just so worried when Stephanie wasn't in bed at lights out. I didn't even think-I just came straight here."

"Sssh, don't get upset. I'm not mad at you. I know how it is to be frantic about a loved one. Let's get you back, encase she returns." Clara nodded and the two hurried down the near empty corridor, Harry had pulled her boots on and she'd heard a whistle from one of the rooms.

She halted briefly glaring at Thomsen who only smiled suggestively. "Well wish we all had the Holmes suite, looks like it comes with a complementary Omega-"

Clara clung to Harry's forearm feeling the Alpha tense and hearing the deep growl.

"Oi, Major what's going on?" Liam stepped out of his room shooting his own warning glare across the hall.

"Seems one of the girls has managed to get herself lost out in the woods. I'm going to see if I can't help."

"Liam frowned. The little pregnant one?" Harry nodded keeping Clara protectively behind her, she didn't feel a threat from Liam's curiosity but she wouldn't take a chance.

"I'll lend a hand, you know how these civilians are trained, couldn't find a watch in a watch shop."

"T-tthank you." Clara shyly spoke up, keeping her eyes averted. Liam wearing a pair of sweats and his long sleeved green army issued t-shirt grabbed his boots and a Jumper it was chilly out after all.

Harry took Clara back to her room, cutting off Nurse Hanna's dressing down and informing Harry the rules on Alpha and Omega protocols. Especially at night, it wasn't allowed to have either gender unsupervised in any room especially at lights out. Harry explained the situation and Clara just stood holding onto the taller Alpha's arm.

"We've decided to help." Harry stated firmly.  
"Fine, but if you two get lost out there-"the nurse looked between the two alcoholics.

"You're talking to two combat veterans. I don't think a little foliage will give us a problem. We'll need flashlights and Liam here will need something that smells like Annie. It might help find her." The nurse used her radio to alert the security that two more were joining the search party.

Clara watched from the doorway of her room, several other pregnant young Omegas were crowding behind her, "You smell like-"

"Sunblock and peppermint." Clara finished one of the Omegas disgusted sentences.

Some of the older Omegas giggled watching the usually shy Clara, the scarred Omega had her eyes on the tall blond Alpha, talking quickly and sternly to the security personal.

"She'll find Annie." Clara whispered to herself, a hand rubbing her belly over the warm jumper.

"You think so?" Helena put a protective arm around her friend.

"Yes, Lena. Harry isn't like the others she doesn't make empty promises."

"She's an alcoholic you idiot that's the only kind of promise she can make." Max shoved away from the door, his arms coming around his swollen stomach. "And keep that Alpha stink to yourself. I'm trying to sleep."

"Don't listen to him Clara he's just grumpy that you found the only good Alpha out there." Henry shot another glare towards the brown haired Max. "Besides we all know Harry is a good person. Alpha or not."

Clara turned to her friend Henry pulling him into the semicircle that Helena was forming by keeping an arm around Clara. "Oh, Henry they can't all be so bad."

"Maybe." Henry shrugged, the three continued to stare down the now empty corridor.


	21. Chapter 21 Found

Chapter 21: FOUND

Harry surveyed the area, the Alpha security was making a mess of the small trail, Liam crouched down next to her, he sniffed the air.

"Too many scents." Harry growled, "You would think these bastards had some sense of-"

"Wait." Liam put a hand up, he caught something, faint but it was there. The two had been running circles around the security personal. They'd set up a search perimeter but the ground to cover was too big. Harry had shouted abuse when they denied a helicopter or dogs.

Apparently a pregnant young Omega lost in the woods wasn't a priority until after the first twenty four.

Liam stood sniffing again, he pointed westward and Harry followed him closely, the two found small tracks in the mud the girl had made her way pretty far, Harry put a hand up motioning for Liam to stay back.

"Is that God Save the Queen?" Liam whispered his left ear turned in the direction of the old drainage tube.

"Yes. Yes that is. Just stay here." The Alpha understood and pulled out the small hand held radio he'd been given. Harry moved towards an old storm drain, just big enough to hide the huddled form of dark haired Omega.

"Annie?" Harry kept her voice even, recalling the sensitivity training she'd received when her unit was informed that Omega soldiers would be joining them in the field. There was no response just a quick intake of breath, and the singing halted. "Annie, it's me. Harry." The Alpha kneeled in front of the drainage tube, pushing the hanging vines aside. "I have a flashlight and some water." She offered the bottled water.

"Harry?" the half sob and plea nearly broke the blonds heart.

"I'm here. Its freezing out here. Can I come in?" Harry entered slowly without an answer. She kept the flashlight low so not to startle the jumpy dark haired girl more.

"You alright?" The Omega asked surprising Harry, "Your face is scratched." Cold fingers brushed against Harry's jawline.

"I'm fine. Just running in the woods will do that."

"Sorry." The small hand fell away.

"Here, drink." Harry firmly ordered, she pushed the bottle to Annie's parched lips. "Easy." Harry scooted closer pulling her hoodie from her. "You're freezing Annie girl."

"I had to go. They are going to take the baby." Annie sobbed allowing Harry to pull the black hoodie over her head then down over the thin material of her flowered dress. A strong arm pulled her close.

"My aunt she came today late without my uncle. She said that the baby was an abomination-" Harry held back the instinctive growl. "She's an awful Alpha. I wish my uncle would never have met her. She said it was my fault." Annie didn't look over at Harry.

"She said I wanted it to happen. But I swear Harry I thought he was my friend. No one ever asked me out to a party, so I went and he was in UNI, I thought he was my friend. And I took my suppressors I never forget, I never-it was after a couple drinks that it started. I-"

Harry let the younger girl talk, let her get it out. It made Harry feel sick but she had to hold back, this wasn't about her it was about Annie and she needed someone to listen. John's words from a year ago _"You never listen! You just assume to know what happened!"_

"I told him to get away and to stop-he-" Annie shuttered "He hurt me. And said I wanted it. The police said the same and when I found out I was pregnant my uncle sent me here. I want to keep the baby. I know it's weird but I love her. I haven't even met her yet but I love her. Why should she be punished for my mistake. It's not fair."

"No." Harry held Annie closer. "No. It's not your fault. It's not. Stephanie. This was not your fault. There are people out there evil enough to use heat inducers, it's highly illegal. And if those stupid cops had any sense of-" Harry fumed, her hand was petting the dark hair.

"They were idiots and that bastard who did this and those bastard cops are lucky you weren't my sister. They'd of had to haul my ass to jail because I'd of killed him. You didn't deserve this. And it's your right to keep the baby, you'll be eighteen soon. Don't let that evil witch bully you. We'll talk to Dr. Sawyer she knows lots of stuff. There are places, I've read about them. Places for single Omegas to go, safe halfway houses. We'll figure it out together. I promise Annie, no one is going to pressure you not over this. You have friends. You didn't have to run away. You just have to ask for help." The young girl half sobbed half laughed.

"Your brother is very lucky Harry. Not all Alphas care."

"Oh, he'd disagree. I've been such a horrible sister lately. Coming here is kind of clearing stuff up for me. I'm not a hundred percent and maybe I'll never get there."

"You will. Like you said. You just have to ask for help." Harry wiped the teenagers eyes. Embracing the girl tightly she kissed the kids forehead, "Now come on lets get back before they start a second search party for Liam and me."

"Liam?" Annie sniffed moving to follow the blond Alpha out of the old metal pipe.

"Yes, a fellow soldier decided to lend a hand. He's a friend so no need to be nervous." Annie nodded holding tight to Harry's arm.

"The damn security seems to be a bit lost over just where we are." Liam growled causing the small Omega to flinch. He realized his mistake and took a step back, keeping his eyes only on Harry.

"If everything is alright we can walk back, I've mapped out a straight path. Should take us thirty minutes."

"Annie can you walk?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." The young girl replied quickly. "I wont be a burden."

"Good, cause I don't fancy carrying you on my back, that kid of yours can kick." Harry shrugged, the cold air making the flesh on her arms bristle.

Annie only leaned into her and giggled. "Are you cold?"

"Naw, I like the fresh air, reminds me of night patrols. Right Liam?"

"S'right Major. " The Alpha removed his black hoodie and offered it to Harry.

"I've got a long sleeve jumper on. I dressed for the weather." Harry laughed and accepted the hoodie.

"Lead the way smart ass." She ordered again Annie giggled.

"Didn't realize you were so patriotic." Harry yawned as they made there way through the wooded area.

"Huh?" Annie nearly stumbled a second time, Harry threw her flashlight to Liam and without question directed the Omega to climb on her back.

"You were singing God Save the Queen." Harry kept the conversation going, feeling the exhaustion flooding the small pregnant girl.

"Oh, Clara said when she is nervous it helps to sing God Save the Queen." It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, it's a good song. I know a few buddies that have me sing it when we're out in the field and they have to take a leak." Liam's words were so causal Harry almost broke down laughing, instead she stifled a giggle.

"Oh, the silly things we do to cope." Harry replied. "But it works."

"Yeah." Annie sighed resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"And she's out." Harry stated feeling the young girls steady breathing tickling the back of her neck.

"That she is, poor thing. Would like to sit alone with her aunt, just five minutes and we'd see who was worthless." Liam growled.

The group reached the center faster than the security, Harry reluctantly handed the sleeping Omega over to the nursing staff. Liam kept close to Harry as they entered the Omega wing, several of the inhabitants were peeking out at them from behind half closed doors. The soldier didn't like the taste of fear emanating in their wake.

"It's alright Liam, they are just nervous. They haven't met you before, just keep close." The soldier nodded to the Major and kept his eyes focused ahead of him. Once they entered the infirmary the young girls uncle and Omega with green eyes and dark hair stood next to his slender wife an Alpha with red lipstick and a high red ponytail.

The woman in the white peacoat marched over to the Omega nurse who was checking the exhausted Omega's vitals. Harry could see Annie wide awake and sitting up, terror apparent in her brown eyes.

"You little slut-" That was as far as the woman got before Harry took her by the back of her neck and lead her out into the hall.

"Listen you rude bitch. Because I'm only going to say this once." Harry was exhausted and tired and in no mood for this unfeeling power hungry Alpha. It felt good to push the slender woman against the wall outside of the infirmary.

"That girl in there is pregnant, and fragile. She is an Omega and in case you haven't got the fucking memo, you are supposed to be protective of family. Seeing how incapable you are I'll help you out. Talk to her like that again and I'll make you eat your teeth. She is a child, children don't need to be called slut. And if you think what happened to her at that party was her fault, then its you who needs the damn therapy."

"Who the hell do you think you are? What do you know about it? I'll have you fired."

"I don't work here. I'm a patient. " The woman's eyes went wide. "Oh don't look at me like that. I'm just a recovering alcoholic. I'll tell you what though, the last time I thought a family member had been harmed I threatened to put a bullet in the Alpha's head. I'm feeling like this warning would be acceptable in this instance. Touch her, look at her or even speak in her general direction with anything less than kindness-"

"Major Watson stand down." Doctor Fairchild growled. The blond Alpha looked over at her therapist. Someone had been pulled out of bed, obviously to deal with Harry.

Harry reluctantly let the woman go pushing her none to gently against the wall. "I'll check on Annie." She moved out back into the room, shortly after Annie's uncle hurried out into the hall ready to depart.

"Are you okay?" Annie looked Harry over, Harry tried to swallow her anger, Liam was grinning in the corner.

"Oh, I just thought I'd have a chat." Harry pressed the pregnant girl's shoulders back onto the bed.

"Oh? She didn't hit you did she?" The Omega whispered through thin lips.

Liam snorted trying not to laugh, Harry only offered a mischievous grin. "No, Annie. She didn't. She didn't say a word. Just that she was wrong about you. And she was sorry."

"Liar." The small Omega sighed allowing the IV drugs to ease her to sleep, the nurse only smiled gratefully in Harry's direction.

"We see too much of that in here. You should get to bed you look exhausted yourself. Would you like me to clean up your cuts."

Harry shook her head, her eyes scanning the sleeping girl. "She'll be fine, the baby's heartbeat is strong. It would have been worse if she'd spent the night out there." Harry hated praise and shifted uncomfortably under the nurses kind gaze.

"I better be off." Liam followed Harry out the door smiling gently at the Omega nurse who ducked her head in a shy response.

The next morning during therapy Harry stopped Liam outside the door. "Harriet are you joining us for therapy today? I thought you had volunteer duty-" Dr. Fairchild yawned seeing the two Alphas.

"No, I was just taking Liam with me. Turns out he's great with kids." Harry waved goodbye and pulled the confused man down the hall. Doctor Fairchild only shook her head and stifled another yawn, it was too early for this.


	22. Chapter 22 The Bad Day

Chapter 22: THE BAD DAY

John couldn't help but smile to himself, he and Sherlock sat in silence the whole ride back to the flat. The army Doctor was feeling a bit exhausted and at the same time he felt hopeful. The Harry he spoke to today she was different from the normally closed off and angry sister he had known. Harry had looked at John, had spoken to him like a sister would a brother, not like an Alpha to an Omega. She never demanded submission or compliance, she'd listened.

Then seeing all that she was doing to keep busy, those children loved and adored her. He could see it, and he realized it must have been just as hard for her these years growing up without a family as it was for him.

The way she allowed the children to crowd her, the ease in which she hugged the smaller ones. It made his own heart ache for a family, Harry would be a wonderful aunt. She would be protective and loving, perhaps someday Harry would make John an Uncle. His grin widened at the thought, his sister with a child, it could happen. She had the instincts, the need to protect to provide for.

John started to wonder what his own children would look like, would they have dark hair like Sherlock's, dark hair and piercing gray eyes. Knowing John's luck any children he and his mate had would be tiny genius's like their father and they would shoot John sympathetic looks. _"Really dad what goes on in that funny little brain of yours?"_

John would love any child that was made from the love he had for Sherlock. He thought of a home full of children, all dark haired with curls and a proclivity to take apart everything and anything, just to see how it worked.

Sherlock would make a wonderful father, strong, intelligent and protective. Having uncles like Mycroft and Greg would insure that the child would be constantly surrounded by armed guards and police officers. And since the child would have Sherlock's DNA those security officers and policemen would have fun trying to keep track of the slippery little darling. Sherlock loved to give Mycroft's men the slip just to see how long it took for them to figure out he'd gone.

"John?" Sherlock was examining his Omega's grinning face, Sherlock's gray eyes observed the many emotions that John expressed over the course of the hour car ride. "We're home."

"Oh, that was fast." John slide out of the vehicle, as Sherlock opened the door. "I'll make us some tea." He offered when the two entered the flat. Sherlock grimaced, knowing why John was happy. Harry did seem somewhat better, but Sherlock was no stranger to addiction he knew it wouldn't last, it never did.

Relapse was always inevitable and how long before Harriet Watson gave into her demons once she was out in the real world.

Sherlock held his concern for John's getting his hopes up back. Something else happened today, Sherlock had seen how easily John got on with those children. He was comfortable around them, as if he'd always known those children. There was a longing in John's expression when the children returned to their play areas and the couple said goodbye. John wanted children, this thought terrified Sherlock.

Sherlock was a man of logic, he knew what kind of genitics he carried, as did Mycroft. They were incapable of loving anything-well no Sherlock loved John. He was sure of it, in fact John was the only thing he truly did love. Sure he cared for Mycroft but that was biology, natures way to ensure the survival of a species, he was forced to care what happened to his brother it was in his biology.

John handed Sherlock a steaming mug of hot tea. "Here you go." John took his seat in the old comfortable chair and Sherlock continued to look his Omega over. It was best to get it out in the open, better to bring up the subject and be clear. That was logic speaking and the nagging little voice in his head warning that it was tactless was shoved away and ignored.

"John, I think it's best I be clear. I don't want children, nor will I ever."

"Sherlock?" John frowned from over his cup confused.

"I think it's enough to have you in my life I would not wish to complicate things with adding another distraction from my work."

"Distraction?" John slowly put his mug down on the table next to him.

"Yes, a child would be just that. And I find them dull, and far to needy."

"Distraction? Are you saying I'm a distraction?" John was on his feet his exhaustion forgotten.

"John don't be boring."

"Now I'm boring."

Sherlock frowned how did they get off topic. "John you aren't making any sense. I am trying to be civil. I wanted to be straight forward with you, since the subject has never been discussed."

"Oh, because we don't discuss serious things like that." John snapped. "We don't discuss my deployment, we don't discuss the fact that my leave is nearly up and we've yet found Moran or that psychopathic Moriarty. No instead you want to discuss the possibility of children, something I've never brought up."

"John you are becoming unreasonably emotional." Sherlock sighed, "I understand you will be returning to Afghanistan and I haven't hidden the fact I'm not happy about it. But we both know you are going no matter what my objections are. As for Moran and Moriarty according to my brother's intel they've left the country with Trevor. The proof is in the fact there have been no bomb threats or assassination attempts. Now that aside. I was only expressing my disposition on the topic of children. Only because you seemed so fond of the children we were forced to interact with-"

"Sherlock I am new in my position as a Captain, I worked hard for my rank. I believe I'm a career soldier just as you are a consulting detective, I have no plans for children in the immediate future. However I did give it some thought. I mean after our lives settle down a little more, we might-"

"No John." Sherlock was standing now he moved over to the window, his back to the shorter blond. "I will never sway on the subject. I have no urge to procreate-"

"Well what if an accident happens then what?" John knew he was being over emotional, but dammit it had been a great day and now out of the blue Sherlock was bringing up this.

"Then we would take all necessary steps to prevent it from going any further."

Sherlock wondered what he'd said wrong because John paled completely then without a word he turned on his heels and headed for the extra bedroom upstairs.

"John?" Sherlock called and his mate just slammed the doors upstairs.

**~0~**

Sleeping alone felt more like a punishment for John than for Sherlock, obnoxious git most likely didn't go to sleep. John sighed this was day five and John still refused to sleep next to his mate, in fact he was still holding a grudge until Sherlock could apologize although in the genius' defense he was completely unaware of what he'd said wrong. John himself couldn't understand his anger of a nonexistent baby and who was to say Sherlock wouldn't change his mind in the future.

John frowned he'd thought of a family, someday he would like to retire as a private practitioner and live in a nice house in the country. Although that lifestyle would never suit his mate. It wasn't fair to be angry about this topic much longer, he should just tell Sherlock why he was so angry. He hated the idea that Sherlock would want to abort something they made together, he loved Sherlock and thought he wasn't asking for children today. He hoped his Alpha could consider it an option in the distant future.

He needed to get up and dress for the day, his deployment was around the corner and he had orders to report for his physical before he could be cleared for duty. Then afterward he would be joining Greg at the rehabilitation center, hopefully Sherlock hadn't changed his mind about joining them. Those children had seemed genuinely excited over meeting the DI and even more so they loved Sherlock.

John had spoken to Mike over the phone and the man had found the whole thing hilarious and demanded pictures for next time.

John walked out into the living room hating the feeling of emptiness, except there was a familiar scent in the air. John sighed heavily, "Hello Mycroft."

"Good morning John. Tea?"

John's stomach grumbled in response to the idea, he yawned trying to wake up, but he'd been feeling under the weather since he and Sherlock had a fight. Their first really, and he felt like a complete idiot for feeling so defeated. He wasn't that kind of Omega, he was a soldier for god's sake.

"Yes thanks."

"Sherlock had a few errands to run something about a leg in the morgue." John rolled his eyes.

"That's right I almost forgot, rate of decay. I draw the line at long term decay experiments so Molly was kind enough to offer the lab."

"Well since he's gone and I promised Gregory I would meet him at the rehabilitation center later I will drive you to your appointment."

John knew better to argue, obviously Sherlock wasn't going to the physical because they were avoiding the subject of deployment. Dammit, so John was stuck with Mycroft probably because Sherlock would have no one else escorting him outside. Ridiculous. This wasn't helping his temper, but that wasn't Mycroft's fault.

"Fine. Thanks." John grumbled. "I'm not some child that needs to be chauffeured around by a nanny." John sipped his tea and grabbing his coat.

"Yes, well I was being polite. After all you are the one that volunteered Greg for babysitting duty at the rehab."

"It'll be good for him." John followed Mycroft to the waiting car. "Those kids need to meet good Alphas that hold positions of power that they don't abuse. Besides the kids have heard so many stories about the DI. They'll ask to see his badge and god I hope he didn't bring his gun. Somehow I don't think that would go over too well with the staff." John smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to see his sister again. She'd called him Wednesday night and they talked about their experiences in the army and just how the day had gone for them. "Mycroft, I never got to thank you." John turned to his brother in law. "You've done so much for my sister. I owe you."

"John it was nothing. Your sister is helping herself. She picked the place out originally with the intent on sending you there, I found it an interesting choice. I've inspected it myself and find that there should be more such centers."

"Agreed. Anyway thank you." John smiled again nudging the stiff lipped British Government. "You know you don't have to go to my appointment it's just blood work and a few yes or no questions."

"Yes. I am aware of the protocols. John have you considered maybe working at a hospital for wounded-"

"I'm not leaving the field Mycroft." John sighed cutting the tall Alpha off. "I wont be put behind some desk. I love what I do."

"And yet you claim to love my brother." The sharp words had John at a loss for words. "You haven't given it a thought what would happen if you were injured over seas. Or even the affect your leaving will have on my younger brother. The last time you left him he nearly killed himself with his obsession for cocaine."

"This isn't the same." John protested. "This time I'm coming back and it's only for a year."

"Will you John? Can you promise you'll be coming back? Because I've read your service record, seen the commendations and where some may see bravery I see reckless stupidity."

The car came to a halt outside the clinic, to John's horror Mycroft followed him inside. "This a conversation I would rather have with Sherlock. If you don't mind."

Mycroft shook his head. "Yes because the two of you have such an easy time at talking-"

"Oi! That's none of your business." John growled, checking in at the nurses station he wanted to say more but a doctor took him to the back leaving Mycroft in the waiting area. After John was done with the bending over and coughing bit the nurse drew blood and he was allowed to return to the waiting area where a Doctor would hand him his approval papers.

He had hoped Mycroft wasn't waiting but there he was in his expensive gray suit and black umbrella.

"Mycroft." John tiredly shook his head, the fight was leaving him. John loved Sherlock, his mate had to know that. John would be more careful he could promise that but he couldn't promise he wouldn't be injured or god forbid killed. That was part of the job, John accepted this just as he accepted Sherlock could be injured in his line of work every time he left the flat with the DI. "Lets not fight. I promise I'll talk to Sherlock seriously about this. It can work, we aren't the only couple that has worked through this-"

"Captain Watson." A stern Alpha Doctor signaled for John to approach, "This way Watson your mate can come to-"

"But he's not-" John shrugged when the Doctor ignored his objection and followed the man back into a room. To his surprise Mycroft was joining him, great just what he wanted to be in a small room with two stern humorless Alphas.

John didn't even want to know why Mycroft felt the sense of obligation to join them. Actually the whole thing was odd, usually the nurse would approach with the proper paperwork and John would be on his way. In all his years he had yet to be pulled into the Doctor's office area.

"Watson-"

"Doctor Watson." Mycroft corrected the Alpha with glasses and white lab coat.

"Right. Doctor Watson I have the necessary paperwork here. You've been denied clearance."

"What?" John looked from the Doctor then to Mycroft in shock, "Why the bloody hell?"

"Judging from your reaction you had no idea that you are pregnant. However I believe due to the level of HCG Hormones in your blood you aren't that far along, I do have termination papers but you would need your mate here to approve."

"John?" Mycroft put a hand on the back of the Omega's neck, he'd gone pale and looked ready to faint. "Deep breaths John." Mycroft soothed, a firm hand on the back of John's cold neck.

"This is a nightmare. Right I'm dreaming?" John muttered into his knees, trying to keep himself from being sick.

The Omega didn't hear the Alpha Doctor's next words just Mycroft's deep warning growl in response to them. Then John was being led out of the office they were in the car. John was in a daze to much so that he didn't notice the driver wasn't wearing the usual black uniform. Mycroft however did and by then it was too late he noticed a second man in the passenger seat.

"Mr. Holmes please sit back, your father wishes to see you." Mycroft snarled at the passenger, it was one of his fathers cronies, one Mycroft had broken the nose of not too long ago.

"Seriously, this day is going down in the history of bad days." John groaned hearing the automatic locks click down.

**_~0~_**

Thomsen made a face into his mobile phone, the boss had promised he could have some fun with Johnny but instead it seemed that Magnus' two closest lackeys had taken the opportunity to nab the doctor and the older Holmes outside a medical clinic. Now he was left to bring the DI in before that mad man Moriarty and Moran got to him, he did say he could kill the older Watson. That woman was an annoying bitch so at least there was that. So much for the Trevor/Holmes truce. He chuckled, sending a quick text to three of their inside men.

**~0~**

Harry left the DI and Sherlock entertaining the children in the . They were busy asking to see his badge and he'd brought two constables with him who were also happy to show off their truncheons.

Sherlock was sending a text to his brother when John hadn't replied to any of his messages. Harry could tell that the stoic man was worried. Not wanting to cause unease among the mood sensitive children Harry had taken Sherlock's mobile and decided to call John herself. Sherlock hung back, and Harry wondered if her brother and the consulting detective were fighting.

She called making her way away from the door, the phone went straight to voice mail. She stood by the open therapy door, ignoring Mark who pushed past her without an '_excuse me_ ' to get into the room.

"Hey Johnny, it's Harry we're all wondering where our star guest is? Call me back or text on Sherlock's phone." Harry hung up just as a strong hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled into the empty room.


	23. Chapter 23 Kids

Chapter 23: Kids

Lestrade was surprised at the fact he found being around the small Children and young adult some what exciting and fulfilling. The two constables he brought with him were both family men they had children themselves and knew what it was like to be around Omegas at this age.

Even with this knowledge the DI was caught off guard at the sudden change in his constable's demeanor. Upon entering the room they were slow, their body signals open and relaxed. He followed suit, keeping from making direct eye contact until approached.

"Attention everyone." The blond Omega, Doctor Sawyer, as her name tag read, clapped her hands. Lestrade could feel the immediate tension in the room when they entered, he hung back with his men, Constable Hill and Constable Clarke.

"They will be jumpier than regular children." Hill whispered to the DI, "If their here, it means something in their home occurred, something traumatic, they wont be very trusting. It's best to let them approach first."

Lestrade kept his face clear of expression well aware of the many eyes that were observing the group, but then Sherlock swept in behind them with Harry looking annoyed. The DI wondered what the dark haired Alpha had said to irritate John's sister.

"Hello everyone I'm back and look who came with me." Harry broke the tension immediately. Lestrade watched in utter bafflement as the small Omegas ranging from ages of five to thirteen were crowding the tall thin dark haired detective. And even more confusing was the fact Sherlock didn't seem to mind.

Lestrade took this as a cue to move forward when a small tug pulled on his trench coat. He looked down to meet chocolate brown eyes, the brunette had such an open expression.

"Are you really the Detective Inspector from the blob stories?"

Lestrade had to laugh, on instinct he lifeted the small figure into his arms, and the boy didn't protest he only stiffened brieftly.

"You mean the blogs? Yes, if you are referring to a Detective Inspector Lestrade that's me."

"Can I see your badge!" the boy asked excitedly his little arms already around Greg's neck. "I told Tommy you were going to come. He didn't think you would. But Harry said that you would. And you brought policemen. Do they have guns? Do you have a gun? Can I see it?"

Lestrade tried to keep up with the quick fired questions. "You know kid you would make a great interrogator."

"Really!" The bubbling excitement and the sudden grin had Lestrade completely at a loss for words.

"Oh, yeah the Yard is always looking for smart capable young men-" The young boys face fell almost completely, Lestrade forgot how he was going to finish that statement.

"Oh." Came the deflated whisper.

"Hang on did I say?" Lestrade took a seat in the corner shifting the boy comfortably onto his knee. The young kid only shrugged, "Now come on you can tell me. I thought we were pals."

"Really?" A spark of the happiness from before flashed behind the brown eyes.

"Yeah. Although you never told me your name."

"Oh, huh. It's Alexander but you can call me Alex if you want. That's what my friends call me."

"Alright then Alex. How old are you?" Lestrade wanted that comfortable feeling between the two back. He liked how Alex had beamed up at him as if Greg had said something completely brilliant.

"I'm –I just turned seven."

"Well you're kidding me I thought you were at least nine or ten." The boy puffed up his chest and straightened up happily.

"Really? I wish I was taller like my big brother."

"Your brother? Is he here?" Greg scanned the room wondering what an older version of Alex would look like.

"No. He's an Alpha. Dad kept him." The boy frowned. Greg was confused by this statement.

"Kept him?"

"Yeah, mummy ran away after she had me. Dad said it was because I was an Omega. He said we would never be smarter than an Alpha and had to learn our place." The boy shrugged again the words were said so casually that Lestrade had a hard time beliving them.

"Where is he now?"

"He was taken away by the police. My brother ran away. And after I got out of the hospital they brought me here."

"The hospital? Was it nice like this?" Greg wondered why he was pushing this, why he wanted to know. He petted the younger boys head, and the boy shook his head no. Handing Greg's badge back with a frown.

"No this isn't a hospital this is home. See." Alex pulled his long sleeved shirt up revealing several nasty burn marks that scared the child's small stomach and chest. "That hurt forever and sometimes if the water is too hot in the shower it still hurts. The Hospital is where I went to feel better." Greg couldn't breathe he chocked on his words, and managed not to growl.

The tiny Omega felt the tension immediately and froze his hands now clasped in his lap.

"You-" Greg took a deep breath and exhaled, visions of torturing whomever it was that did that to the boy danced briefly through his mind, until Greg pushed it behind him. "You know Alex. I am the one in charge of allowing new recruits to join my team. And you, I can see right away are far more clever than the one's I've met thus far. And that goes for Alpha or Omegas. You should meet some of the secret agents that work for my mate. He has some very intelligent Omegas in his employ, intelligent and strong. Maybe next time I'll have him introduce a couple to you. They are a secretive bunch may be difficult but we'll see how that plays out. Right? Till then you stay focused on your studies. Like that one over there always says-" Lestrade pointed to Sherlock who was watching Harry leaving with his mobile in hand. "If you don't keep your brain stimulated it rots away. "

"You think so?" Alex asked "I could be a Yarder? Arrest bad guys and solve crimes?" Lestrade smiled happily ruffling the boys hair.

"And occasionally play horsey for kids." The DI was watching as Clarke was allowing kids to jump on his back and ride him like a horse, the children were squealing in excitement the older children watched in amazement. Constable Hill had removed his hat and allowed one of the teenage Omegas to wear it, he was also showing them his truncheon. Demonstrating how he used it on the regular bases. The older boys sat in a circle around him in complete awe.

Lestrade wondered for the first time what it would be like to be a father, to have children, to hold them and guide them. He wouldn't care if a child of his was Omega or Alpha. He would only love the child no matter what, he could be a good provider a protector. His mate would make a wonderful protector as well, Mycroft was gentle and kind, he was intelligent and loving. Could he love a child that wasn't his? Would he be open for adoption? Lestrade could imagine having a litter of children, maybe a boy at first one with open chocolate brown eyes then later a young girl.

Lestrade continued to pet Alex's head, the boy was playing with the DI's badge when Lestrade's mobile vibrated.

"Excuse me Alex, I forgot to switch my phone off. I hate to be interrupted when I'm in an important meeting." The boy flashed another bright smile. Lestrade almost placed his mobile to silent, except the number flashing was Anthea, Mycroft's PA. He answered just as the fire alarm sounded, followed by the distinctive sounds of gunfire.


	24. Chapter 24 Blood

Chapter 24: Blood

Harry held a knife to Thomsen's throat, Sherlock was standing over the two, he missed the fight, well it wasn't much of a fight, however he was well aware of Harry's wound. The smell of her blood was so close to John's that the consulting detective found it difficult to breathe and concentrate at all.

"Where the fuck is he!" Harry growled gripping the knife closer to Thomsen's neck. The man tried to scoot away the wall blocking him, he'd managed to get one good stab in before Harry had broken his arm and his nose during his surprise attack, now she had the upper hand. She could kill him but she wasn't going to yet, she wanted answers.

Now the other Alpha arrived, the one he all too well.

"Magnus has him." The coward confessed. "He has him and the older Holmes. He didn't plan on getting them both only the Omega. However he's changing his plans before Trevor realizes their little truce is up."

"Truce?" Sherlock demanded.

"Yeah, looks like your daddy and Trevor are good pals. Well just until they eliminated the two of you Holmes brothers looks like you've finally gone to far. The idea was to get the DI and Johnny boy. He wanted them before Trevor got them. Seems like Trevor had the same idea of double cross in mind. He's sent Moran here to pick up Johnny boy and the DI, orders to kill the two of you. To bad we already have Johnny."

"Where?" Sherlock had to know, where would Magnus hide John and Mycroft.

"Guess." Thomsen smiled. "It's a shame, Magnus promised I could have a go, but somehow I think once he gets a taste he wont like to share. Like father like son." Sherlock savagely sent his knee into the man's jaw. Harry moved away, she had to think, and her thoughts were everywhere.

She had to find John, she kept seeing images of him as a child flashing through her faulty memory. Recalling how he would play hide and seek.

_"Harry, come find me!" _He would giggle and she would count with no intention of finding him. Their mother would scold her every time.

"_Harriet Jane Watson he loves you. Why cant you try to humor him."_ And the young teenager would only sneer at the idea.

_"He's too stupid to realize no one's looking."_ Hadn't that been her last words to their mother? Her mother had kissed her cheek and gone down to the study pulling John out from behind a couch.

_"Found you."_ Mother laugh and John would giggle.

_"No mummy Harry was looking."_ He'd pout squirming away from mother's tickling fingers.

_"Give us a kiss and take care of your sister. Dad and I will be back later. I love you sweet boy. "_

Harry watched the two with the usual spark of jealousy that a once only child would have towards the new baby.

_"Harry." _Father had said in a serious tone, one she didn't understand he was nervous she could tell, agitated._ "Lock the doors, and don't let anyone in. No matter what. If we aren't home by midnight, take your brother to your grandfathers, just go. You know where we keep the extra cab fair. "_

_"Everything alright father?"_ a worried fifteen year old asked.

_"Nothing for you to be concerned over. Just promise me you'll always take care of your brother."_

She didn't answer because her parents were rushing out the door, and she heard John from behind her say with his big grin. _"Come find me Harry."_

Harry snapped out of this memory, she hated remembering her past, the soft hand of her mother's when she cradled Harry's chin. The smell of warm tea and roses. That was her mother's scent. A promise of comfort, and Harry hadn't thought of it in years.

"Harry?" Sherlock was at her side, when did she get on the floor, her blue eyes tried so hard to concentrate on Sherlock's,

"I'm coming Johnny. Just start to count." She managed before the darkness rushed up and pulled her under.

~0~

Sherlock managed to get one more thing out of Thomsen after breaking his wrist and three fingers. Magnus was at the Holmes estate, he planned on killing John but keeping Lestrade alive so Mycroft would play puppet.

However Trevor's men were here to kill the DI and if they did that father had no leverage over Mycroft. It was a mess, and now Harry had lost too much blood from her wound staining the left side of her shirt.

Moran appeared in the doorway, he had killed Thomsen in the middle of Sherlock's questioning.

He stood over Sherlock with a dark look, that's when Harry had collapsed, the dark haired Alpha was at her side, ignoring the threat of the sniper. Now Harry was babbling and not making any sense.

Moran sneered signaling for his men just to lock the two in, he was there for the DI.

"So this is what it's come down to?" Sherlock turned a hand firmly over Harry's left side.

"What's that?" Moran replied his eyes not moving from Harry's pale face. Sherlock could see the soldier's conflict, the smell of John the kin scent was strong and Moran looked undecided and confused.

"You, your cause means so much that you sided with the ultimate evil. You've come to execute a fellow soldier and well she thought you were her friend. Now you're here to terrorize a building filled with already scarred and fragile Omega children. If your followers only knew."

"Shut up Holmes, I'm letting the two of you live! "

"He's mine Moran! You can't force something that isn't there." Sherlock's words were cold and to the point.

Moran's hand itched to pull the trigger of his browning, "Don't tempt me Holmes. John doesn't know any better. I'll kill you, just not now. I don't have the time. Keep pressure on that. Someone will find you soon enough. My men already have what they came for."

Moran slammed the door behind him and locked it, Sherlock heard gun fire in the corridor and the fire alarm was screaming, Sherlock loathed to move away from the unconscious Harry, she did need pressure on the wound.

It wasn't long until the door was wretched open and several of Mycroft's men were visible in the corridors shouting orders. A man dressed in jeans and an army t-shirt hurried in pulling a frightened looking Omega behind him, she was medical personal by the small kit she carried and the white lab coat she wore.

"Shit! Harry!" the man growled swinging his AK over his shoulder. The young Omega nurse moved slowly towards the wounded Alpha, her eyes avoiding Sherlock's.

"Help her." He snapped, "She's been stabbed."

"You must be Sherlock." The stranger offered his hand "Liam Lesley. Fellow alcoholic and friend of this one here." He pointed at Harry, "Retired Lt. Major in the Army. Saw several of these armed assholes in the corridors decided to see what was up, they were about to execute that DI and his two constables in the corridor in front of children no less, had to act quick. Helped some that the government boys showed up. It's a mess out there, none of the kiddo's are injured just scared don't blame em. The DI took a hit to the leg pretty hard but he's alive. Nurse Lisa here saw to it. That coward Colonel got away. Would have liked to confront the traitor myself. Want to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

Sherlock had to grin taking the strangers hand, leave it to a Watson to make friends at the most convenient of times.

~0~

John and Mycroft were led towards the end of a beautifully decorated hall, this home was expensively decorated. "It was our childhood home." Mycroft cringed, and John wondered just how bad the Holmes childhood had been. He searched the walls for any pictures of a young Mycroft or Sherlock seeing none only pieces of expensive art and antique furniture.

Mycroft nearly stumbled when one of the men leading him shoved him hard from behind "Hurry it up we haven't all day princess." Anger shot through John, obviously this was one of the men Mycroft had beaten up earlier in the month. Didn't mean John approved with his treatment of the British Government.

"Fuck off." John growled shoving into the man.

"Awe how cute, the Omega wants to play." The brute with the black tie pushed John against the wall, Mycroft moved to tackle the man, but two more seized his arms. He could only watch as the big Alpha pressed into John, the blond only glared in response refusing to be frightened by the usual Alpha display of authority.

"Don't push me." John warned, the Alpha only leaned in , sniffing John's neck.

"You're owned but it wont stop me from having some fun."

"Sorry-" John butted the man hard in the nose with his forehead, knee coming up to meet his aggressors' crotch. "Not interested." He spat at the big man now curled into a ball hands over his injured manhood swearing.

Mycroft had pushed the two holding him off, breaking one man's arm, but the sound of a gun's safety clicking out of place brought him up short.

"That's enough. The boss wants to see you. Come on nothing funny or I'll shoot the Omega in the leg." John looked at the idiot talking he was a dark haired man dressed in a black suit. He was a Beta, and very impatient. "Don't make me repeat myself get going." He sneered "I'm sure Mycroft knows the way."

John could see the sudden stiffening of the usually emotionless man, this place was affecting the British Government and that fact alone didn't sit well with John. Mycroft started towards a room with big black doors at the end of the corridor.

"John, don't play hero. No matter what. You can't risk the baby's life or your own. If you have a chance to run take it."

"Mycroft?" John stepped closer to him, he could feel the Alpha's tension could taste something close to fear.


	25. Chapter 25 Scent

**Chapter 25**: Scent

Magnus Holmes was already standing when his older son pushed through his office doors, the boy hadn't been home since his mother had the unfortunate tumble down the stairs. Fragility was never a turn on, Magnus had wanted to bond with a male Omega, someone a bit more sturdy. However his father had wanted the Schmitt's wealth to add his own.

How unfortunate that his wife only gave him two Alpha sons, he wanted at least a litter of six from her. She was too fragile and always sick, weak, always so weak. And she'd made his sons weak infected them with sentiment and feelings.

He took a gun from the hidden bottom of his desk's top drawer, well he should teach his son's a lesson in sentiment. It was too bad Sherlock would pay the price, he seemed the one most likely to make Magnus a grandfather to continue the Holmes line. Still a lesson needed to be learned so he approached the blond, interesting the man didn't flinch even as Magnus directed the weapon at the man's head. Instead he met Magnus' eyes with a challenge an open disrespectful challenge, he wasn't afraid, idiot. Sherlock should have shown the Omega humility, how to submit, were there no more good Alphas in the world these days. The damn Omega way of thinking was starting to plague the population like a sickness.

"Interesting Father, I never took you for one to murder pregnant Omegas. You have indeed fallen far. Allowing sentiment to cloud your vision so much you've gone against your own archaic values. But I'm sure the point has to be made." Mycroft kept his voice even and approached his father's liquor cabinet not chancing a glance over to John who remained unmoved. "Then again you have joined sides with Victor Trevor of all people. Really what would grandfather say?"

Mycroft poured himself a scotch ignoring his father's growl of warning.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Magnus neared John lowering his weapon, he leaned in and sniffed the smaller man. "You do smell delicious. I can see what keeps my son so entertained. You must be a fighter in bed, I love it when they fight." Magnus whispered.

John tried to control the shiver of revulsion that shot through him, he held his breath not liking the stench of cigarettes and scotch the sour of something else, laced with Sherlock and Mycroft's familiar scent.

"It's true, we just learned today. Looks like my brother will be a father. However he would appreciate it if you ended John's life, seeing how he's already pushing for an abortion."

"What!?" Magnus growled. "Why? Is it defective." He glared at John accusingly.

Mycroft shrugged "Too soon to know that much. However you know my brother."

"Yes, the selfish twit. Doesn't know what's good for him. If this is a lie, I'll shoot him Myke, my boy, I'll shoot him dead and your little DI will lose a hand or maybe an eye. Speaking of, he should be joining us soon. Oh, how I would love to become acquainted with him. I have a room all ready for our guest the DI."

Mycroft kept his face clear of expression. John just watched the two with confusion, ignoring the fact they were talking as if he wasn't there.

Magnus Holmes was the spitting image of Mycroft except his face was rounder and his middle bulkier, and eyes this why Sherlock didn't want children, because his father was so focused on an heir, so focused on his agenda? Before John could react the man brought the butt of a pistol down hard on the side of his head, causing the Doctor to collapse into darkness.

Mycroft's jaw clinched but he remained still hoping John's falling to the ground didn't harm the new life growing inside of the Omega.

"Don't worry Myke he can take it, he's a bit more sturdier than your mother. Your brother has chosen well, all though this one needs obedience training. I had hoped Sherlock would at least practice what I've always taught you boys. The Omega needs to know it's place." The older Holmes called for his PA "Agent E! Have the necessary arrangements for a pregnancy exam made. Get our little Omega into something more comfortable."

Mycroft felt his stomach turn, he'd bought John some time to live, his father wouldn't kill Sherlock's mate, not while the man carried a Holmes. Magnus Holmes was a twisted Alpha but even he couldn't find it in him to kill the only chance at continuing the Holmes line.

"As for you my boy, my treacherous son. It's been fun sparring with you this time, but I will have your mate here, I think its time to negotiate our terms. Yes?" Magnus went to his desk and laid his revolver down. Cold silver eyes scanned his eldest son "Let's start with that freedom to vote-"

**_~0~_**

"You've failed me once more!" Victor spat pushing his desk aside he was in front of the blond sniper too quickly. "You are worthless! I wanted Holmes dead, I wanted John brought back here! I wanted Harry eliminated and the DI was to be brought here either dead or alive. You've let Magnus win now he has my grandson!" Trevor's rage was apparent the older Alpha struck an unmoved Colonel Moran, knocking the younger man down. Moran didn't try to defend himself, not even after Grandfather Trevor drew his weapon.

"I've warned you about failure."

Moran closed his eyes, glad to be done with this, the conflict of choosing sides had been tearing him apart.

The sound of the gun was familiar, he'd executed so many in a similar fashion, however he expected burning pain and a flash of light then nothing. Instead there was just silence, looking up at the man he had thought as his own Grandfather stood with a hand to his chest, crimson spilling out over his brown jumper.

"Sorry Granddad. Can't let you do that." Moriarty's sing song voice caught Moran's attention. The sniper's eyes snapped over to the small figure that had come out of thin air, just appearing like nothing.

"Hello Sebby my dear. I don't know why he was so upset?" James pushed the still shocked older Alpha away, stepping over the collapsed body. "After all we did know Magnus would betray us. It's a shame he has John, we should go play action man and rush in and save him?"

Moran stood up slowly his eyes narrowed on his cousin. "What? You don't believe I have the purest intentions? Ouch Sebs that hurts. Hurts so bad. I have just the plan anyway. You can come if you want. I'm sure dear darling Johnny boy will be so relieved to see his Alpha in shining Kevlar." James frowned at his cousin shrugged and turned away when Sebastian started to follow James half turned and spoke in a cold tone. "You promised me Sebastian you would never leave me. You don't do that again. Besides you're stuck with me forever. We're family." Sebastian shivered at the sudden happy tone his cousin took towards the end of his sentence.

**_~0~_**

John tried to focus his eyes, he tried to move his arms but they were being held down. The room was spinning and blurry as if he were on a merry go round. He hated marry go rounds.

He'd met Sarah on a merry go round, some older kids were spinning it to fast and he was trying to get off. She'd pushed one kid and stopped it, she even rubbed his back when he puked afterwards.

Sarah-Sarah was a Doctor now a Doctor and she was with-

"Harry!" John's thoughts started to click into place he wanted to sit up, but he couldn't hands were holding him down. Hands without faces, just foreign scents he tried to strike out, he had to find Sherlock.

Someone was speaking; the room smelled like a hospital, was he at the army base? Did he get injured? No, no there was a familiar voice was it Sherlock?

"Sherlock?" he whispered recognizing the warm scent, that's what calmed him, it was reassuring, it was like he was drowning and Sherlock was his life vest.

"Sssh." His mate soothed, petting his head. "Just relax. You're going to be alright. Just rest." John didn't understand what Sherlock was saying. The words all blurred together like his face, still it felt good to have him near. Someone was touching his thigh, he tried to shift his legs not liking the foreign touch, the different scents in the room making him even more nervous. He whimpered realizing his legs were tied down, held open someone was touching him.

"Sherlock?" John tried to focus; there was another cool hand on his naked shoulder. He turned into the offered protection, just enough that his nose nuzzled the smooth material of an expensive suit's sleeve.

Slowly he remembered Mycroft was in danger, they'd been brought to this big house. His head ached and the fog made it so much worse, the darkness clouding the edges of his vision threatened to pull him under. He tried to focus on his mate's offered warmth and protection.

Something cold and metal pushed inside of him he gasped biting down on the offered wrist, those long fingers with grounding words called his attention. They were endearments John had never heard his mate whisper so easily, his praises were like a cocoon of warmth that surrounded his vulnerable body.

"-the baby." Sherlock whispered urgently.

"Sherlock. Our baby." John couldn't help but smile even when his words came out as a plea.

"Yes John, our baby." And John allowed the darkness to take him, knowing their baby would be safe, would be accepted.


	26. Chapter 26 Relate

Chapter 26: Relate

"Don't worry Mycroft he is just fine. Just a little relaxed. I used to use that concoction on your mother when she was unusually high strung. Oh don't give me that look Mykie, what was I supposed to do, as soon as he was told to strip the man broke my security officer's nose then another's arm. They managed to get his clothes off but you know how wild these Omegas can be. Especially ones living like they are one of us. He saw the nice little exam table we had for him and he nearly killed the Doctor, the poor nurse here wouldn't enter until he was sedated. It's not his fault really, your brother should have taught him submission in the presence of his betters."

Mycroft felt sick John was bound to an exam table, his skin marked with bruises from the struggle he'd been in. As far as the elder Holmes could see the Omega wasn't harmed any further, their was a rather nasty bruise forming on the side of the Doctor's head from being pistol whipped but John was alive.

Magnus had kept Mycroft in the study wanting to further antagonize him, but the oldest Holmes brother knew his father didn't have Greg. Something obviously had gone wrong. However the question remained if Trevor's men had managed to get to Greg, was he alive? It was an easy deduction that Sherlock was still alive or father wouldn't be talking about the younger Holmes in the present tense. Now Magnus had brought Mycroft to this room, a room he'd never been in, however from the looks of it, it had always been there.

"Your mother didn't care for this part of the examination either." Magnus pointed out conversationally. "I had this installed just for her. How fitting that now Sherlock's Omega will take her place. I'm proud of the boy, I have to say I never believed he had it in him. I've always assumed he was defective. It just turns out he needed to find the proper motivation. When I saw how this Omega enticed your brother, I had to make the arrangements. I have Sherlock's first knotting on a memory stick. I did do some editing when I sent it to our dear friend Victor, couldn't let him see the nonsensical babble or consensual bonding. I should have realized how soft you boys were, having your mother's blood running in you. Tainting the Holmes genetics. She was weak, just like this one. He makes your brother weak."

Mycroft growled at the nurse when she started to push a slender phallic device into John. The woman jumped back her eyes snapping to meet Magnus' for consent to continue.

"Oh, don't listen to him Nurse continue. It's just an internal ultrasound much more accurate. Besides, Johnny boy might like it."

Mycroft could feel John tense, he had been trying to sooth the young Omega, feeling the distress, it didn't affect his father like an Omega's distress affected normal Alphas. His father got off on fear, it fueled his ego and his desire to feel power over another.

Magnus was excited at the idea of John squirming and feeling helpless, Mycroft couldn't allow the man the pleasure. Especially since every fiber in him wanted to knock the nurse over to untie John and throw a blanket over the Omega. To carrying him out of this place away from Magnus.

The need to protect family, in this case John, was overwhelming and Mycroft had to keep a clear head. If he were to be locked away he wouldn't be able to help John, and Father didn't need to know how vulnerable the British Government felt when it came to family.

Instead Mycroft put a hand to John's head, petting him, hoping to reassure him in some way. When the nurse started to probe John with the ultrasound device Mycroft had put a hand on John's shoulder urging him to remain relaxed. The older Holmes brother could make out the scar John had received on his arm after saving Lestrade and Sherlock.

John didn't deserve this, Mycroft had to get the Omega out of here, to keep the baby John carried safe, and far away from Magnus' evil.

The Alpha couldn't help the ridiculous babble that spilled out of his mouth, John was turning his nose into Mycroft's sleeve, he bit down and the British Government didn't flinch, he only continued to run his fingers through John's blond hair. Knowing that the soldier in such a drugged state took Mycroft for his brother. It was like before except this time John needed him to be Sherlock, and Mycroft would do whatever it took keep the young pregnant Omega relaxed and secure.

Mycroft glared at the nurse making her stammer, "I'll be quick. As long as he's calm it wont be painful."

"Get on with it." Magnus snapped.

The nurse quickly maneuvered the device in her hands, Mycroft felt John bite down harder he only continued trying to sooth the young man, he was thankful this nurse had at least allowed a sheet to privately cover half of the completely naked John.

"Sssh, John, think of the baby."

"Baby?" John whispered his eyes half closed and still glossy.

"Yes, you must stay relaxed for the baby."

"Sherlock. Our baby."

"Yes, John our baby." Mycroft whispered his eyes flashed to the screen, his attention focused on the small speck. The nurse pointed with her free hand.

"There we go. Unlike regular pregnancies an Omega carries for thirty weeks that's ten less than a beta. That's why the baby at four weeks looks like eight in comparison to a Beta fetus. Look, there is the heartbeat."

Mycroft caught his breath, it was indeed a tiny ball of cells but the small hands were distinguishable, as were the eyes and feet, tiny toes and the heartbeat. It was quick but steady.

"That is a strong heartbeat, it will be twice the amount of beats as our own. Even under sedation the baby has a strong heart." The nurse pointed out, the sound of a quick beat, like a doves wings echoed through the room when the nurse used her free hand to press a key on the keyboard just under the screen.

Mycroft 's grip on John's shoulder tightened, he had to get the Omega out of here and soon.

"Good. We're through here nurse. Get him cleaned up and you can go. You'll find payment at the front with Agent E." The woman nodded and went to work to quickly go.

" I'v decided to burn that Haven House to the ground. That place calls itself progressive I call it anti alpha. The things they brainwash those children with. Oh I know what you're thinking Mycroft that it will only make people sympathize with Victor's cause. Well the media will spin it a fire due to Omega negligence. Shame so many young lives lost. Maybe there should be a recall on such institutions, the health department should go in and close it down. Perhaps put suitable Alpha's in charge. You will be out of the way so who will oppose me?"

Mycroft didn't answer he was busy pulling John's limp arms free, the young Omega had finally fallen unconscious. The nurse dropped her bag she was packing equipment into and nervously avoided Magnus' eye contact. Instead Mycroft caught a flash of fear in her eyes, fear and anger.

He had a way out. "Nurse, please." Mycroft called over to her ignoring his father. "His breathing is off, if you could just look him over once I have him settled in whatever dungeon my father has put aside."

"Dungeon? Son I am not so cruel after all the boy is carrying a Holmes, he'll be treated like royalty. He can have your mother's room, nothing funny and all phone lines are cut except mine of course. There will be guards posted at his door, and he will be locked in. Cant have him hurting himself can we? You are free to stay in your own room, I haven't changed a thing. You have a bit more freedom I wont lock you in but one of my men will escort you about. I know you won't go far. If you did, who would keep me from having my way with your dear brother's little mate." Magnus patted his son's back with a hard hand, but Mycroft stood stiff and only replied with a snarl. He pulled the small sheet over John and lifted his brother's mate into his arms.

Once he reached his mother's room Mycroft tried not to rein in his emotions, this room caused him great sadness. He would often make his way into his mother's room to lay next to her when father was out of town, even when father was in the house he rarely slept in mother's room. Mycroft liked to think he was protecting her from Magnus' heavy hands.

He placed John gently on the large four post bed, once the doors closed behind them the nurse approached the bed.

"My sister works in that place." She shakily stated, "I don't know what's going on. –"

"I need you to give me your mobile."

She shook her head "They confiscated it before I entered."

"Fine, I haven't much time I need you to send a message to DI Lestrade. If he's alive-" Mycroft's jaw clinched.


	27. Chapter 27 The web

"Mike, how is she?" The DI groaned holding himself up on crutches. Sherlock had been pacing outside of the infirmary, his brother's PA looked worried she'd explained to the injured DI the situation. Sherlock tried to tighten his hold on his mind, he found it difficult to Mike Stamford arrived hearing that Greg and Harry had been injured he rushed to the rehab only to hear the worst about Mycroft and John.

Magnus had John, Magnus had Mycroft, he would kill them both, no no he would use one as leverage. Since he didn't have the DI he would find a way to use John to keep Mycroft compliant.

Mycroft wouldn't listen, he didn't care, the British Government only accepted John's presence because of what he was to Sherlock.

John wasn't a blood relation he wasn't anything to Mycroft, if Magnus wanted something out of Mycroft the British Government would easily say no. John would accept the sacrifice as one for his country he was a soldier that's what they did.

"Oh god." Sherlock gripped his hair and thudded his head against a wall.

"She's better." Mike ran a hand through his hair, "Had to give her two transfusions. She's fighting me on the pain meds. I see someone already beat me to the leg but I'd like to have a look if it's all the same DI."

Greg shook his head "I could say no but you'll just ignore me so might as well."

"Excuse me." A young pregnant Omega interrupted the DI and Doctor Stamford. "Is, uh-is Harry in there?" The young woman asked nervously.

"Yes, she's resting." Mike replied in his doctor tone causing the young girl to put a hand over her swollen belly protectively she took a step back. Sherlock frowned snapping out of his stupor.

"Get out of the way Stamford." Sherlock barked taking the young girls wrist and pulling her through the infirmary doors. Sherlock didnt understand his actions but the idea of someone keeping another Omega from her intended had fueled his anger.

"T-tthanks." The dark haired Omega pulled her hand free. She hurried to Harry's bed where Her stomach had been bandaged and an IV ran from her arm to a bag of blood. "Harry, what did they do to you?" The young Omega whispered, her hand reaching out and smoothing back the pale Alpha's blond hair.

"Clara?" Harry smiled the heart monitor started to speed up, and Sherlock could see it. Could see that these two were more than friends and he wanted his John back more than ever.

"Sherlock." Greg opened the infirmiry door motioning for the dark haired Alpha to come outside.

He turned briefly as Clara leaned over and nuzzled Harry's neck, bringing a smile to John's older sister.

"- burn this place down. He didn't say when. Just that we he would. Mr. Holmes said you need to secure the place, to evacuate without causing a scene. If Magnus knows then he'll know I got a message to you." The tall Alpha was gripping Nurse Lisa's hand as she spoke to the DI.

"John? You saw John how is he?"

"Fine." The Alpha replied shakily, "You must be Sherlock." She winced holding out a small black and white picture. "I didn't know he wasn't bonded to your father. I thought I was going for a routine medical exam. We are often called to private homes like this all the time. And of course it's not uncommon to come upon unwilling Omegas. I promise he was relaxed. Magnus had one of his men administer a sedative that wouldn't harm the baby. He was barely conscious during-"

"What-who?" Sherlock was staring at the small photo, it was black and gray blotches but something very specific held his focus. There a blot of gray in the middle of the black, the distinctive curve of a head, of tiny fingers and feet buds-this was an ultrasound.

"Your child, is healthy you can see there he's only four weeks along-" everyone was staring at the Alpha nurse, Lisa took a step closer to her sister protectively feeling the tension. In response Liam who had been standing off to the side neared wanting to keep Lisa safe.

"You didn't know? I guess that's possible, it is only a few weeks along."The Alpha nurse continued to explain quickly feeling threatened.

Sherlock held the photo feeling his world crumbling, John, his John was pregnant. His John was with Magnus, in danger in that house of horrors. He couldn't breath everything seemed to spin, strong hands were steadying him.

"It's alright mate, put your head between your knees deep breaths." Liam the soldier was holding Sherlock's head down, rubbing the dark haired Alpha's back. "My brother in law did the same thing when he found out about little Issac. Deep breaths you'll be alright mate." Liam looked at the pale DI and the speechless woman holding her blackberry. The strange Alpha with the blackberry hadn't moved once from her phone and now her fingers were frozen in place and she looked completely lost. "Alright so what's the plan boss?" Liam asked the DI "We going in heavy and bringing out your mate and John? Or are we going to wait it out? Either way I'm in."

"We have to secure the building first, that's Mycroft's first orders." The DI could barely find his voice, his family was being threatened, he would find Magnus Holmes and tear him limb from limb personally. Then he would burn that place that Mycroft hated to the ground, the childhood home of Mycroft's and Sherlock's the house of horrors.

**_~0~_**

"Alright cousin position yourself with a great view of what's about to go down. I'll signal you once it's time to swoop in and take your prize. Assuming that madman Magnus hasn't killed the poor Omega. We both have heard the stories of how he treats his pets."

Moran winced, he knew all to well what Magnus did to his property, the Omegas he abused, Victor had even told stories of the torture Magnus had treated his own wife to.

"Promise me you wont hurt him." Sebastian clutched his cousins forearm.

"If I can help it." Moriarty pulled his arm free straightening his suit. "Westwood." He snapped irritably. Then turned to his men "Alright boys follow me. Bring the bag!"

**_~0~_**

"Hello Magnus my friend." Moriarty smiled brightly. "As promised I've brought your prize." The Irishman snapped his fingers and one of his lackey's stepped forward with a black back, the man dumped out the contents, the head of a dead Victor Trevor rolled onto the carpet at Alpha's feet.

"Woah, these are Italian Leather!" the man growled stepping away from the head. Still he smiled taking in the mess on his oriental carpet of his study. "I do like your style. You'll find a bonus in that suitcase for your style."

"I heard you have our Johnny boy. Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid not. That part of the deal is off. "

"Oh, why? May I ask." Moriarty wasnt surprised but he was a masterful actor.

"Such a polite one." Magnus smiled at the handsome Omega. "With such an attitude yes you can. Seems Sherlock has managed to make me a grandfather, so I cant hand the boy over for breeding if he's already been breed."

"You're sure it's Sherlock's?" Moriarty asked sadly.

"What do you mean? Am I sure. Of course it's a Holmes-"

"Oh, right. It's just my sniper has been playing Doctor with our dear Johnny boy. I would like to lay claim to the pup on behalf of my cousin. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic-"

"You are misinformed! He's a Holmes! That child is my sons."

"Oh you know how promiscuous we Omega can be, especially when the mood hits. Like a bitch in heat we cant help but rutt against the most available willing Alpha." Jim took a step closer to the tall Alpha, pressing himself closer to the man allowing his scent to encircle the older Alpha.

"That whore." He growled his hand shooting out taking Jim aggressively by his small forearms. "You smell delicious."

"I know. You should taste my heat." Moriarty replied huskily nuzzling the mans neck. "Sadly you see that knot slut you have in your control is anything but innocent. I tried to tell my dear cousin that he's been around, there was that Doctor Stamford, of course he's been with both Holmes brothers. I didn't know they liked to share. However I don't think Sherlock was aware. Well maybe the baby is a Holmes. It could very well be Mycroft's." James sighed heavily, shaking his head. His hands playing with the older Holmes' shirt buttons. "Have you had a ride yet? It's only fair, unless you aren't Alpha enough."

That was enough to push the man over the edge, James knew it, he was pushed aside easily he stood in the study. "Wait." James called out.

"What?" came the aggressive snarl.

"I have a present for you." The sing song reply was excited and the Alpha narrowed his eyes in reply. "Here, I made it myself. For fun. It's a synthetic heat inducer. Just give your love some and yourself it will induce his heat."

"Why do I have to inject myself than?" The Alpha growled suspiciously.

"Because silly, it will mesh with your scent markers and the Omegas he will fight you but physically his body will be open and lubricated. His mind might say no but his body will think his bonded is near."

"You are indeed due a bonus with that. Just give me a few hours, make yourself at home." Magnus smiled and he left the study.

"Looks like we'll get out front paper headlines! "Love triangle gone wrong! Holmes will be synonymous with scandal no one will touch them politically! OR anything they created." Moriarty said this to himself his men were busy splitting up the cash. The Omega had plans for a new world, he needed to get the political powerhouses out of the way, already several had fallen to scandal. Soon it would be the Omega's in power. Once the vote was passed and thanks to Mycroft for that beautiful little bill. He was useful, but after the Omega's had a vote. Moriarty had a means of moving his puppets into place. Soon it would be the Alpha's snapped into collars, used for breeding purposes made to comply.

How unfortunate John would be killed in the process but having him play victim was beautiful. After all he was Victor Trevor's grandson, it would look like Magnus wanted revenge of some type. The pregnant Omega would be found strangled at his rapists hands and Magnus would have a "heart attack" as for Mycroft might as well let him live with the scandal staining his house. It was beautiful! Genius!


	28. Chapter 28 Unlikely rescue

Chapter 28: Unlikely Rescue

Mycroft had found John's clothes what was left of them. At least John's pants weren't ripped. The British Government had wanted to save John the humiliation of waking up naked, so he'd quickly pulled the boxers on over the Omega's naked hips. Turning away out of respect, although he could see what his brother found appealing. The younger man did have a fit torso, and though he'd been scarred from several close calls, John's skin was a perfect tan.

The younger man curled into Mycroft who sat beside him on the bed, his shoes still on. Mycroft only petted the man's blond hair and John tried to speak his words were slurred and slow.

"Where are we?"

"You need rest John, don't fight the sedative. Just close your eyes and breathe." Mycroft kept a strong arm around John allowing the smaller Omega to put his blond head on Mycroft's thigh.

Mycroft closed his eyes remembering his mother laying in this same bed clutching to her son, trembling.

_"Mycroft, someday we'll be free of him." She would whisper breathlessly, petting his head, her young son would remain silent knowing that his mummy needed to talk, to feel safe. He wished he could help more, could free her from this awful place, from his father's wrath._

_"You wont be anything like him Mycroft, you or your brother." A protective hand would go to her swollen abdomen. "You are a sweet boy. A good boy Mycroft. Promise me you wont forget that. Not all Alphas have to take pleasure from the pain of others."_

_"I wont be him." Mycroft swore, "I wont be anything like him. I hate him."_

_"Good." The frightened woman held her son tighter. "Good. But don't let it turn into hatred and anger it will consume you and you alone. You must be constructive with it. Promise me Mycroft, promise me. You will one day surpass the man, you will end his power and you will take his place. Something better. You can be so much more better."_

_"I promise mother, I will not let him win. He wont ever win."_

_"Just remember Mycroft family is important, you must keep your brother safe. Oh how I love you my brave boy."_

"I'll keep you safe John." Mycroft whispered continuing to pet the young Omega's soft hair. Mycroft could feel John's shoulder's stiffen he was trying to wake, trying to put the confusion of his mind to straights. Mycroft knew from experience just how potent that drug could be, his mother would be out for days.

Then the door was pushed open, and Mycroft felt as if he were ten again. He wast standing up to his father, Magnus had that crazed look in his eyes. A young boy wouldn't understand an adult Alpha's urge to take and dominate that possessiveness that exists between mates. Now the adult understand, he understand the sudden want in the older man's eyes.

"No!" Mycroft snarled an open challenge.

"How dare you try and challenge me? Have you learned nothing?" Magnus through himself at his son and the two traded blows.

**_~0~_**

John was trying to stand, but the room was spinning, he couldn't keep his balance. The Omega could smell the presence of strange Alphas, he heard the yelling but the words were hard to make out. They sounded muffled or underwater. Hard hands, not Sherlock's were grabbing him now, pulling him to his knees. When had he laid down on the floor?

"No! Get off of him!" That was Sherlock's voice he sounded distant someone was pulling him away.

"Sherlock!" John's voice was a plea, those strange hands were cuping his chin too rough, pinching his cheeks, he weakly tried to pull back but the same stranger was pulling his hair.

"Open your mouth." The Alpha ordered, when John didn't cooperate their came a hard blow to his face. The slap rocked him back and he hit the carpeted floor, his senses becoming sharper, he heard another growl. Turning again he could see Sherlock fighting with faceless Alphas holding him roughly kicking him and punching him.

"Stop!" John managed. "You'll hurt him."

"He needs to learn his place. He's forgotten." The cruel Alpha pulling him back to his knees soothed, petting John's blond head like one would a dog.

**_~0~_**

Mycroft had managed to pin his father down, he should have known the man wouldn't fight fair, his men were pulling him from the older Alpha. He could hear John's whimper and his struggles only increased. More of his father's lackeys were holding him back, Magnus had John on his knees.

"Open." Magnus had ordered, and Mycroft saw red, he had to get to the Omega to keep him safe, to help him. It was as if Mycroft were a helpless child once again, the Alpha security guards were pulling him away, and out the door. Watching John struggling to focus, his glassy eyes, Magnus' heavy hand coming down hard knocking John to his side. Then pulling the young drugged man back into a kneeling position, ordering him to open his bleeding mouth.

Then the door to the room was slammed shut and the punches and kicks to the struggling older Holmes didn't register, the only thing in his mind was how he would explain to his youngest brother how he failed him once again.

**_~0~_**

Sherlock couldn't wait for the building to be secured, he had to get to John, he couldn't let his mate be in the presence of his father any longer than he had to.

Then there was the matter of a baby? Did John when they argued? How long had he known? Looking at the tiny photo Sherlock couldn't help but feel awed at the tiny details already laid out in the baby's figure. His baby had toes and tiny fingers, and a heartbeat. What would a child of his look like? Sherlock thought right away of soft blue eyes so much like John's it hurt. And perhaps a head of soft blond hair that would curl around the boy's ears. Or if it were a girl she would have lovely blond hair falling to her shoulders, her eyes bright and open. A child with John's genetics would be small, and happy. Of course John would make a wonderful father, ready to hold and hug his distraught child. And even if it were not necessary Sherlock's Omega would hold his children just so they knew everyday they were loved, loved at least by one parent.

This hurt to think about, Sherlock was incapable of showing his child reject him immediately, and want nothing to do with him? Would John even want to stay with Sherlock after all he'd said about not wanting a baby?

Mrs. Hudson would be excited she would be dancing around the apartment in anticipation, the woman would consider the child her grandchild, and such a child would never know rejection. So many would be willing to keep the baby safe, John and Sherlock's baby.

He had tucked the tiny photo into the inside of his suit jacket, he was going to get John out and nothing would stop him.

**_~0~_**

Liam watched Sherlock slip away, and decided to follow. Best keep the kid out of trouble, besides he owed it to Harry to help her brother. Harry had saved Liam from the monotony of despair and depression. She probably had no idea what her interfering with his therapy had done for him, introducing him to those Omega children. He felt fresh air breathed into his lungs, and though the ache from losing his wife still burned the pain wasn't consuming it was dimmer like a candle's flame dancing in the back of his mind. Once the Detective made it outside, Liam had to laugh at how quickly the young Alpha was breaking into a government car, the boy had the quick hands of a thief.

"Oi!" Liam shouted, grabbing a bag and some guns from the back of one of the squad cars abandoned in the parking lot. The Yarders organizing and securing the property. "Need some company mate? The soldier didn't wait for an answer he only pushed past Sherlock throwing the acquired weapons and bag of miscellaneous supplies into the back seat. "Get in kid, I'll driver. Just tell me where we are going."

**_~0~_**

Liam had an idea to start a fire in the garden shed causing security to do the predictable thing, allowing Sherlock and Liam to slip into the poorly secured residence.

The two used the distraction to get into the house using the servant's entrance, Sherlock could hear Moriarty chatting happily on his mobile. Liam made a hand motion and Sherlock understood right away, the soldier was moving towards the Omega and his small band of thugs, holding a flash grenade, perfect for another distraction.

_"If you are right then you'll be very rich. However If not, I'll skin you and wear you as boots. " _Liam waited for Sherlock to move up the servants stairs before moving to toss the flash grenade, he pulled the gas mask over his face and held out the dart gun he'd procured.

_**~0~**_

The sound of a gun shot brought the dark haired detective charging up the stairs, where he nearly collided with a half naked John swaying under the effort of holding a barely conscious Mycroft up.

"John!" Sherlock started forward but his Omega only jumped back, aiming Magnus' pistol in Sherlock's direction.

"Don-don't move." The Omega panted, and Sherlock could see now, could tell right away John was drugged and barely trying to stand.

"You wont hurt him. No one t-touches him." John forced the breathless words past his bleeding lips at the same time shifting Mycroft to a more comfortable position against the wall, the badly beaten Government servant was a foot taller than the Omega and the disadvantage of height threatened to topple the two.

"John?" Sherlock's eyes inspected the younger man, "I'm here to help. It's me Sherlock."

The dark haired detective inched forward. "John, it's me. I'm here to get you out. Mycroft looks hurt we need to have a Doctor look you both over."

"Sherlock?" John asked confused looking back to Mycroft squinting.

"John I'm here. We don't have much time." John reluctantly lowered the weapon, allowing the Alpha to take Mycroft's weight.

"How?" John shakily leaned against the wall. Sherlock held a secure arm around his badly beaten brother and with his other he touched John's bruised face. Cool fingers running over the split lip the fingerprints pressed into the young Alpha's cheeks.

"John-I-"

"We have to go." Liam interrupted, checking over his shoulder and reloading his dart gun, he took Mycroft from Sherlock. The dark haired man growled protectively.

Sherlock hesitated briefly before allowing the stranger to take his injured brother from him, then Sherlock was pulling his coat off and placing it over John's naked form.

"What about Magnus?" Mycroft's hoarse voice startled the small group.

"He's dead." John nuzzled Sherlock's shoulder. "He's dead."

"We haven't much time, I saw another group of thugs entering after the flash grenade went off." Liam said pushing Mycroft into the back seat of the car that Sherlock had stolen.

John had his head on Sherlock's thigh, he allowed the sedative to take him completely. The Alpha kept a hand on the Omega's head, the other steering through the winding back road, unaware that they'd been allowed to slip past a sniper's scope.

Liam kept an eye out behind them relieved they weren't being followed.

"Shame you never joined the army. Could have used a good man like you."

Sherlock held back a snort, "I am not soldier I dont follow the rules to well as you can see I am incapable of taking orders."

"You know Mr. Holmes you are quite the rebel." Liam patted the man's back, "Quite the rebel indeed."


	29. Chapter 29 Family

**CHAPTER **

Mycroft read over the reports in his hospital room, at least Anthea had brought him these to look over. It wasn't like he was seriously injured just a few scrapes and had been quite cross when Mycroft had tried to return to work, after being diagnosed with a concussion and four broken ribs. So the British Government reluctantly agreed to stay in bed for one night and one night only. Still it was all very dull.

The pictures of the mansion weren't to gruesome, Liam had done an expert job. The Soldier would definitely be reinstated and Mycroft was sure that the man received a promotion. The soldier had managed to tranquilize half of Moriarty's closest worker bees. Somehow Moriarty himself had made it out, probably with the Colonel's help. However Moriarty was on Mycroft's radar now officially.

As for Magnus, it seems he underestimated an Omega for the last time. John had managed to disarm the bulkier man, and shooting him in the crotch, a fitting ending, the evil Alpha had bled to death gripping a syringe full of poisonous synthetic heat. A gift from Moriarty, Mycroft had his best men looking into the mix. He was also going to see about changing some medical laws regarding Omegas; it would be made illegal for the use of any kind of restraints when examining an Omega. It would be willing or not at all, unless the patient was in danger of hurting themselves or others.

Remembering John being sedated and helpless would haunt the British Government, especially his father's cold statements regarding the fact he'd done the same to Mycroft's mother.

"I wonder if Gregory knows you're working instead of resting." Sherlock's deep baritone brought Mycroft out of his musings.

"I wonder if John knows you've started smoking." The older Holmes countered, watching his brother saunter into the room his dark eyes holding Mycroft's.

"John is still sleeping off that lovely bit of sedative father gave him."

Mycroft winced hearing accusation in his brother's voice. "I'm truly sorry brother that I could-"

"Shut up Mycroft. We both know it wasn't your fault, and if you hadn't played human punching bag, it could have been worse for John and-" The Alpha took a deep breath exhaling he continued " Thank you Mycroft for-"

"Don't thank me for anything. John is family as is that child he carries. God help us if it's anything like you. I can only hope it has the same disposition as your mate. Besides I did nothing, it was John who not only shot father, but took out three of his men. I still cant believe he managed to get off a clean shot three times. The man was heavily drugged."

"Yes, well as I've said before John is no ordinary man."

"I see that now." Mycroft straighten himself, wincing slightly at the tenderness in his ribs. "Mummy would be proud of you Sherlock. You've found yourself someone who compliments you."

"Mycroft he's dead now." Sherlock took the photographs off the small tray that hovered over Mycroft's lap, working as a desk. Sherlock scanned the pictures of his dead father.

"Yes, Sherlock I know." Mycroft rubbed his bruised eyes gently.

"You beat him Mycroft."

"We've beat him Sherlock. More specifically John." The older Holmes sounded exhausted. Sherlock scowled at the pictures, realizing the state of his father's undress, the mad man could have done more to John had the good Doctor not fought back. "The baby? How is it?" Mycroft's concerned voice brought Sherlock's gray eyes from the photograph.

"Healthy despite the sedative. Perhaps it already has my tolerance to drugs." Mycroft gave his youngest brother a dirty look. "It was a joke My." Sherlock grinned seeing he'd managed to ruffle his brother's feathers. "Hopefully this child will never know that part of me."

"Your child will not Sherlock. Your child will only know your brilliance. He or she will be like John, appreciative of it, enamored by it and you. You will be a great father brother." Mycroft took the photographs from his brother and stacked them neatly back in their folder.

"How do you know?" Sherlock didn't hide the despair in his voice, nor did he disguise the uncertainty on his face.

"Because Sherlock you are nothing like father, you don't know how to rejoice in the pain of others. You don't have an ounce of evil in you. You have demonstrated today what you would do for your small family. Our father was a selfish man that thought of his own gains and he never gave a thought to how others were affected. That and John believes in you, and the man can be stubborn once he's made a decision about someone or something. The two of you will have some of the most stubborn headstrong children."

Sherlock didn't share his brother's grin, he only turned to leave "Brother. You would make a wonderful father as well. You shouldn't fear becoming Magnus either. You are incapable of such stupidity. Goodnight." With that the dark haired detective swept out of the room leaving his brother to stare open mouthed contemplating the compliment he'd just received.

**_~0~_**

Lestrade wanted nothing more than to return to the hospital to be by his mate's side but he had a duty and he would see it through. The Rehab center had been swept through several times by the bomb squad and dogs before the residents were allowed to return. A small incendiary device had been found in the boiler room and the bomb squad had quickly dismantled it. Mycroft put Anthea in charge of hiring better security, he also invested into the inadequately funded social programs.

Lestrade wondered if Mycroft would ever be recognized for the behind the scenes string pulling he'd done over the years. Mycroft was a revolutionary, a silent and invisible partner in Omega rights.

"Does it hurt much?" Alex had been following Lestrade around since he'd had his men start to withdraw from the Rehab. Well he did take the opportunity to have the Omega officers under his command stop in to tuck some of the frightened children in.

The younger kids were excited to meet constables that were Omegas and bed time came a bit later than usual but the Staff okayed it. The day had been distressing enough however having the Omega constables come in was a genius idea on Lestrade's part, he had to pat himself on the back for coming up with it.

"Not much." Lestrade lifted the young boy up into his arms, allowing his crutches to lean against the wall.

"You sure?" Alex looked into the DI's own brown eyes, searching for any signs of pain. This made Greg think of Mycroft almost immediately and the gray haired Alpha had to laugh.

"I'm sure. Now isn't it bed time?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Alex whispered embracing the DI.

"Don't you mean goodnight?" Lestrade patted the boys small back, the young Omega was holding tight to the DI, his nose buried into Lestrade's neck. The child shook his head. "Hey now." Lestrade petted the boys hair, holding his close, despite the ache in Lestrade leg, the DI shifted to get a better look at the boy pulling him away gently. "I'll be back, my constables love to stop by, and I wouldn't miss a chance to visit you."

"It's ok you know." Alex let his hands fall away from the Alpha's neck, and he played with the buttons on Lestrade's coat. "You don't have to come. It was fun meeting you."

"Alexander." Lestrade sighed crushing the boy to his chest "I will be back, so I am going to say to you goodnight."

The boy wiped the silent tears from his cheeks, he allowed the Alpha to put him down, "Goodnight." He sniffed turning to hurry down the long corridor pushing open a door to his room, a quick glance back at Lestrade and the saddest smile the Alpha had ever seen. It took everything in Greg to not run after the boy, pull him into his arms and carry him home.

He needed to talk to Mycroft first, and he had a Job to do. The DI swore he'd return with a better feeling Mycroft and maybe they would leave this place the three of them as a family.

**_~0~_**

Moriarty groggily opened his eyes, meeting with the concern of golden ones, familiar golden eyes. The eyes that reminded him of a lion or a tiger.

"Thank god." Moran sighed, "One more day and I'd of called a doctor. That fucking tranq dart really knocked you out, that dose could have killed you! It was obviously made for Alphas."

"What happened?" Moriarty was sitting up glaring at his cousin.

"We had to run boss, the gig is up. The fucking government boys showed up and drug out everyone that was unconscious I barely got you out in time."

"Dammit!" Jim snapped, winced immediately at the pain in his head. "Magnus?"

"Dead. Shot and left to bleed out. No sign of Mycroft or John."

"No! NO! NO!" James pounded his fists into the hard mattress he was laying on. "This isn't fair!"

"They're looking for us now." Moran quickly added "We had to leave the country. I got us a place in some dingy hotel in Germany. They wont think to look for us here."

"Germany?" Moriarty muttered hating how the world started to spin.

"Lay back James." Moran gently pushed his small cousin back on the mattress.

"My head." James whined.

"I know, here take these." The sniper gave his cousin something to sooth the pain and a glass of cool water. Thankfully the Omega didn't fight instead he drank greedily.

"Slowly James, slowly. You'll be sick." The Omega responded to the command, and Moran continued to pet his cousins head. He put the empty glass on the small nightstand to his left.

James turned into his cousin pulling him onto the hard mattress, and Moran knew better than to fight it. He kicked off his shoes and allowed James to curl into him.

"I hate them Sebby." The Omega moaned. "I hate those Holmes brothers they think they are clever. They aren't, we'll get them. We'll get them and next time we will win. The game Sebby, the Game, it will be fun. "

Moran thought of John with Sherlock, knowing that James meant to bring down both Holmes brothers and by extension John. The sniper was glad that his cousin was dosing off again, unaware of the conflicting thoughts in Moran's head and rapidly beating heart.

* * *

A/N: _**NEXT is our Epilogue. This is after all a series I hope to continue with since our villain managed to get away. No worries we'll get to see some happiness in our main players. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and as always the motivation to continue.**_


	30. Chapter 30 Rebels and Revolutionaries

Chapter 30: OF Rebels and Revolutionaries

Harry had ordered Sherlock to get himself something to eat, that she would stand guard over her brother.

The two Alphas squared up and stared each other down, neither wavering. Clara squeaked feeling the tension, she knew it wasn't good for Harry, and of course John's mate looked dead on his feet.

"She-she's right. John would be very cross with everyone for not making sure you had a proper breakfast and some sleep. We both understand you can't do the latter but at least a bit of tea and toast."

Sherlock moved his cool gray eyes from the blond Alpha to the pregnant Omega who was looking up at him with a mixture of panic and concern.

"Fine." Sherlock snapped looking back at Harry, "But if he is to awake-"

"You'll be right here." Clara quickly interrupted ducking her head again. "I'll run and get it for you, two sugars right?" Sherlock didn't know how to respond he only nodded.

"Harry, you need to sit." Clara directed firmly, "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I was-"

"I know concerned about John but please go sit." Clara directed gently, her emerald green eyes pleading and Harry couldn't say no.

Harry glared at the smirking Sherlock, "Please she's not supposed to get up. I'll be right back."

"You don't have to Clara. He is capable." Harry started to argue but Clara gave her a bright smile.

"I'll be right back." She headed out the door the sway of her purple swing dress swishing behind her. Harry appreciated the curve of Clara's slender calves she wasn't wearing leggings today, and her black flats were so quiet against the tile of the hospital's tile floors. Harry thought Clara could be a ballerina how nimble and quick she could be, avoiding contact with others. It was a big thing for the young Omega to go out on her own, but she had looked determined. Harry didn't like the idea of Clara in her cute blue cardigan going off unescorted.

Sherlock observed Harry briefly, interesting new development. John would definitely find himself ecstatic about this. And the Omega Harry was currently attached to was pregnant close to her due date, Sherlock found himself wondering if John would look so graceful under such a burden.

The Alpha placed a hand over John's flat belly, causing the figure in the bed to sigh, he turned his head lazily and Sherlock held his breath.

"Mmm, good morning." John smiled up at the tall dark haired Alpha. He started to stretch thinking himself at home in bed, but then he was sitting up, the heart monitor singing with sudden distress. The second heart beat was steady and strong, Sherlock still put his calming hands on his Omega's shoulders.

"John, I need you to stay calm for the baby. Everything is fine. You're safe."

"The baby?" John frowned his eyes nervously moving to meet Sherlock's. "You know?" John winced moving to get more comfortable, he felt sore and his head was starting to set a steady drumming pace with his heart.

"John-"

"I just found out." John murmured. "With Mycroft of all people. I swear it wasn't planned. It wasn't a trick-" John covered his face feeling sick, he laid back onto his pillows, his mouth dry and lips still bruised.

"John I know." Sherlock kneeled down near the bed, his hand smoothing back John's blond hair. His other hand resting over John's clasped hands balled in the Omega's lap.

"It's all fine John. All of it. Just as long as you're safe. I know what I said before-" John met his mate's gray eyes, "I am an idiot John. Of course I want you and though a child was never in my plans I want you both. And I wont let either of you out of sight."

Sherlock pulled John into a hug, John buried his aching head under Sherlock's chin.

"Alright, alright, gross." Harry limped over, "Get a room." She grumbled, smiling when her brother pulled clear of his mate. "Harry?" John's smile faltered he took in his sister's pale face and the way she holding her side. Trying to appear unaffected or uninjured. "Oh, god what happened?"Harry winced seeing the heart monitor accelerate.

"Nothing, baby brother, god, do I look so awful. I was diligently waiting for you to wake up so I could yell at you proper. " she leaned over slowly and placed a kiss on her brother's forehead. "You had us all worried, sleeping beauty. "

"How long have I been asleep?" John looked from his sister to his glaring mate.

"A week." Sherlock sighed. "A very long week."

"What happened? How am I in the hospital?" John tried to figure out what his sister was hiding, she had a pinched expression on her thin face, and didn't normally wear such bulky jumpers, this gray one Harry wore wasn't very familiar. Did she get it from the rehab?

"What do you remember?" Sherlock asked. John made a face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh god! Mycroft? Is he?"

"He's fine. My brother is already back to work running the country and putting his pointy nose in everyone's business."

"I remember standing with him in front of a pair of black doors, everything is just a blur from there."

Sherlock ran the tips of his fingers down the side of John's bruised face, hiding the look of relief. "Well you didn't miss much. It all doesn't matter. John. You were drugged rather heavily but managed to escape with my brother. My father, we can go into detail later. I'll have the nurse come in. Everyone has been very eager for you to wake."

"Harriet Watson." A pregnant Omega entered carrying two steaming cups of tea and balancing a small paper plate of toast. "I said sit."

John watched fascinated by the fact Harry was searching for a chair quickly pulling it close to John's bed and sitting, she winced and he knew what was wrong. Except before he could say anything the tiny Omega with her dark hair was handing Sherlock toast and tea, and a cup of tea to Harry.

"Harry. You should say goodbye to your brother, I think it's time for you to rest."

"But he just woke up." Harry started to pout.

"I'm sure the Doctor will agree-"

Despite the fact his sister had been stabbed, John was smiling, he'd never seen Harry take orders, at least not from a civilian. Who was this girl?

"John, this is Clara she's your sisters friend." The young Omega smiled shyly and extended her hand to the blond Omega.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude."

"No no. It's fine. By all means take her away."

"John-" Harry protested but Clara was already hooking her arm into Harry's. "It was good to see you little brother. " Harry resighned. "I'll be by later."

"Nice meeting you John. Sherlock." Clara smiled brightly at the coupled and lead Harry past Sherlock.

"When did that-"

"I don't know John but I do believe we'll be uncles soon. Your sister of course is oblivious to the fact that she has managed to share scent with that Omega despite the two not being bonded. I give it another week. Leave it to your sister to out do us by finding a pregnant Omega ready to pop. Whereas we have to wait months before meeting our child. How do you put up with such an attention whore?"

John threw his head back and laughed, he really laughed pulled Sherlock in for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Oi! None of that now, not in front of your nephew." Lestrade strode in, holding a young Alex in his arms.

John grinned winking at the young boy in Lestrade's arms, "Alex."

The young boy was put on the floor and he was quick to stand near the Omega. "You're awake!"

"Obviously." Sherlock huffed, looking down at the brown eyed boy who only continued to beam up at him.

"Sherlock, be nice." John nudged his mate. John signaled for Alex to climb up on the bed.

"Does it hurt?" Alex examined the IV in John's hand.

"No, I can hardly feel it." Alex nodded gently taking John's IV hand in his small ones.

"I had one once too. But it was small. And they put it here." Alex rolled his silver jumper's sleeve back pointing to the crook of his arm. John winced seeing the angry red lines scaring the boy's skin. Alex didn't notice how the room was suddenly silent, "Oh look at my new tie!" he untucked his blue silk tie from behind his gray v neck jumper. "It is the colors of my new school. I've got new shoes too."

John couldn't help but laugh at the boy's enthusiasm. "Papa bought them for me." The boy stated scooting up closer to John; John had an arm thrown over the boy's small shoulders.

"Speaking of-where is my dear brother?" Sherlock glanced towards the open doorway.

"You know Mycroft something about the security, it wasn't enough he rented out the whole floor but the man has to terrorize the staff periodically." Greg shrugged.

"My brother isn't happy unless someone is clambering at his feet begging for forgiveness."

"Hardly the case brother. I prefer them to bow and atone for being so imbecilic." Mycroft swept into the room and John had an amused look on his face.

"Doctor you look well."

"Thanks Mycroft I do feel a little hungry-"

"I'll call a nurse." Sherlock hit the call button offering John the toast Clara had brought. "Here have this while you wait."

"Nice try Sherlock, go sit and eat." John ordered. The dark haired Alpha didn't protest he knew better. Alex shot him a sympathetic look.

"Alexander should you be up there? I'm sure your uncle is very sore-"

"Oh, he's fine." John gave Alex a reassuring squeeze. "Did you say uncle?"

"Yes." Alex turned back to look up at John. Papa Mycroft and papa Greg have adopted me. I have a room and lots of toys and I go to a school with different people. "

"Do you ever get a word in?" Sherlock mumbled between bites of dry toast.

"As oppose to your excessive babbling. At least Alexander has things of importance to say instead of useless-"

Alex shook his head giving John an Oh dear face he jumped off the bed and on instinct Mycroft was picking him up, forgetting what he was about to say to his brother.

"Papa, do you think we can stop by the park today afterwards? I wanted to take the bug kit and put it to use."

Mycroft was looking into the chocolate brown eyes and found himself nodding, the young boy nuzzled him and Mycroft slowly set him on his feet, fixing the boy's tie and pulling his sleeve down. "Of course son. Of course."

"We'll just go say hello to Clara and Harry." Greg smiled at John "Good to see you awake John. Hope they free you soon, and congratulations on the new baby. Can't wait to meet the pup."

The Alpha picked his new son up and left with a quick wave, Sherlock watched the pair with interest.

"Of all the ones to pick, I will say brother you did choose a clever one."

Mycroft didn't reply he only turned to John. "John I'm glad to you see you are awake. I regret to inform you that your Grandfather was found murdered."

"I'm not surprised or sad." John shrugged."The man took good ideas and good intentions, twisted and perverted them. I know his work was important but there is always a better way than violence. I'm sure his followers will know the truth soon enough. The ones who are more extreme will be washed out by their own crazy actions. What a mess. Someone just needs to tell them that change is on the horizon, the government needs to be shown the right path not by way of a gun to the head. I wonder how Trevor lost his way so horribly."

"Well said John, perhaps change isnt exactly that far off." Mycroft held his umbrella, and gave Sherlock a quick look.

"John-" Mycroft started to say something but instead he shifted his weight from left to right. Then he continued. "I apologize for my security's failure to keep us both from being kidnapped but I assure you-"

"These things happen." John smiled easily, "Anyway wouldn't worry about it. You Holmes seem to attract trouble like bees to Honey. "

Mycroft gave a slow nod and said his goodbyes, he rolled his eyes at the dismissive behavior of his brother and took his leave, and the man had a park to go to.

Anthea was outside beside the car waiting for him, she was clicking away on her blackberry. "Sir, that request you put in, I received word that the task was completed as of fifteen minutes ago." Mycroft nodded and got into his car.

"As always Anthea you are efficient." The dark haired Alpha didn't reply only offered a quick nod before shutting her boss's door.

"What was that about?" Greg asked his mate.

"I'll tell you later Gregory, for now we have a park to get to." The British Government put an arm around his son, enjoying the warmth of the small boy nuzzling into his side.

The British Government was satisfied with the events of the day. John was awake, Greg was able to walk without crutches, Miss Watson was also on the mend. And his son's abuser met an end rather poetically, the man had been found in his cell burned rather badly on his abdomen and a cell mate or perhaps someone else, one would never know had been sure to use a rather dull knife on whatever flesh remained unscathed. Somehow the older Holmes did not find this gruesome news at all unsettling.

There was that right to vote that had gone through unopposed, Mycroft looked at his young son. Perhaps by the time the boy reached University age all doors and opportunity would be open to him, not because who his father was, although that did help some, but because he was capable and his gender would not be a deciding factor. Mycroft thought of his mother one more time, his hand squeezing his son's small shoulder in response to the sad memory.

Family was important, the British Government understood this, and that's what changed minds.

The last spot of dark on such a beautiful day was the threat of Moriarty, he was still out there somewhere. Mycroft would not stop until he found Moriarty and the Colonel. These men had declared war on Mycroft's family and they would not be allowed to live.

_**THE END**_


End file.
